La niña de nadie
by Verosmee Cullen
Summary: Una pareja de billonarios busca a su hija perdida. Un aproblemado y solitario joven encuentra y da refugio a una chica vagabunda sin nombre. Caminos cruzados, corazones dados, pero no puedes quedarte con algo que jamas fue tuyo.
1. Corre

» _"Nobody's Little Girl"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **HelloElla**.

Capitulo 1. Corre

Mis mejillas me arden y me mantienen despierta. Están cortadas y duelen, victimas de los vientos de Seattle.

No abro mis ojos. Solo dormí por unos cuantos minutos. Por aquí no puedes mantener los dos ojos cerrados por mucho tiempo.

Estoy determinada en dormir un poco mas. Irte arrastrando por ahí con sueño y cansada no es manera de sobrevivir estas calles.

Pero mi cabeza duele.

Mi estomago ruge con ira. No me he alimentado en dos días. Simplemente no puedo. No tengo dinero.

Mis labios están partidos, mi ropa esta incomoda, húmeda y sucia. Mi cuero cabelludo pica y mi espalda me duele por dormir en el frio concreto.

Pero esta es mi vida.

He vivido así estos los últimos cinco años.

En la distancia escucho a un hombre reírse. Automáticamente me siento y veo a mi alrededor. Viviendo en la calles como una chica, rápido aprendes que no puedes confiar en los hombres. Ellos o quieren agarrarte o molestarte y algunos solo quieren hasta golpearte solo por diversión. Bastardos enfermos. Yo no estoy para nada de eso.

Tallo mis ojos con mis sucias manos, tratando de convencerlos de que es hora de levantarse. Sé que estoy muy bien escondida, pero nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadosa, así que estiro mi cuello en todas direcciones, asegurándome de que estoy segura. Me siento contra la pared, aviento algunas hebras de mi grasoso cabello dentro de mi gorro y trato de idear un plan para conseguir comida.

Podría rogar. Podría sentarme fuera de esa iglesia con las estatuas escalofriantes. Podría salir con unos cuantos dólares de ahí. La gente de esa área siempre parecen ser buenas o al menos pretenden serlo para así estar en la lista de Dios.

_Dale a la chica vagabunda un dólar._

Últimamente ha estado difícil. Se vuelve más difícil cada día. Parece que entre mas grande me vuelvo menos pena sienten las personas y menos dinero me dan.

Creen que soy algún tipo de drogadicta o revoltosa.

Una simple adolescente fugitiva.

Algunas vece me dicen "ve a casa, niña" y "llama a tu mamá y pídele perdón, ella te acogerá de nuevo". Nunca los corrijo. Solo asiento y trato de verme agradecida por su consejo.

Si tan solo supieran que nunca he tenido un hogar.

Y que nunca he tenido una madre.

He estado viviendo en la calles desde que tenia 12. Antes de eso me movía de un hogar adoptivo a otro. Es una larga historia, pero ni siquiera yo se me la se completa.

Mi estomago ruge de nuevo.

He estado hambrienta toda mi vida. Uno se acostumbra a todo. Pero el dolor en mi barriga a veces es demasiado.

Duele.

En días buenos me puedo conseguir hasta 20 dólares. Hago lo mas que puedo con ese dinero para así poder conseguir mas.

Soy inteligente, bueno… algo.

Compro una comida grande, como una hamburguesa, y la hago durar hasta dos días. Entonces compro un poco de jabón, me meto escondidas a una gasolinera y lavo mi rostro, brazos, manos y cabello en el lavabo.

La gente esta mas dispuesta a decir que si, si me veo medio decente. Lavo mi chamarra también y por ahí pido un "trabajo rápido". Me gusta ganarme mis centavos. Se siente mejor que rogar.

Además así consigo menos miradas feas.

Podando pasto, lavando autos, limpiando ventanas y algunas veces las señoras me dejan limpiar sus casa por un poco de dinero extra. Aunque la mayoría de las personas no confían en mi lo suficiente así que no me dejan.

Esos son buenos días.

Aunque la mayoría de los días son malos. Como la semana pasada.

Comenzó a llover. Aunque la lluvia es normal por aquí, las personas prefieren quedarse en sus casas que salir.

Nada exitoso eso de rogar. Tampoco puedo decir que los culpo. Yo no soy exactamente muy animada en la lluvia.

De todos modos lo intento y me siento afuera de la tenebrosa iglesia. Me consigo como cuatro dólares mojados, unos cuantos centavos y dos sermones sobre la vida y Dios.

Trato en un basurero afuera de este lugar de hot dogs que siempre parece tirar panes buenos los jueves.

Se irán al infierno por desperdiciar la comida, solo eso diré.

Encuentro unos cuantos panes que se ven medio decentes, los meto en mi mochila y corro antes de que los dueños me encuentren. La última vez llamaron a los policías.

Idiotas.

Regreso a mi lugar abajo del viejo puente. Difícilmente algún otro vagabundo viene por aquí dado que esta cerca a la estación de policía. Me imagine que los policías no pensarían en buscar aquí. ¿Quién seria lo suficientemente tonto como para dormir debajo de un puente que esta al lado de una estación de policía?

Inteligente, les digo.

Me trago un pan hot dog con desesperación, bebo las ultimas gotas de agua en mi botella y me siento esperando por que la lluvia se calme un poco. Puedo decir que a mi barriga no les gusto el pan feo y estoy sedienta, pero simplemente lo ignoro.

Trato lo más que puedo de alejarme del agua debajo del puente.

Si te mojas, te puede dar gripe y si te da gripe, te enfermas. Estar enfermo por aquí puede ser mortal sin nadie que te de agua o comida, y sin doctor.

Así que me mantengo lo más seca que puedo.

Me quedo viendo mis zapatos y a los hoyos a cada lado de ellos. Mis pies y manos están fríos.

Tallo mis frías manos juntas por algo de calor.

Mis pantalones están sucios y asquerosos. Mi chamarra huele raro y estoy bastante segura que para los demás huelo aun peor.

Aprieto toda mi ropa mas hacia mi pues esta haciendo mas frio. Es demasiado grande para mi y se pone cada vez mas grande por cada día que no como. Un tiempo me estuve quedando en un albergue, el director de ahí dio ropa, ya que había recibido una gran donación de una tienda. Todos agarraron camisa y pantalones. Yo tome una chamarra ya que sabia que no iba a salir muy pronto de las calles y necesita mantenerme caliente.

Tenía razón. En las calles es donde vivo.

Todos los días, me pregunto cambiaran las cosas para mi. ¿Cuándo saldré de estas calles?

Que yo sepa no tengo numero de seguro social o acta de nacimiento así que no puedo conseguir una identificación oficial o un trabajo.

Abro mi mochila que tiene otra camiseta, una delgada manta, mi agua de botella y Dolly, mi muñeca de trapo.

Me dijeron que mi verdadera madre dejo a Dolly conmigo cuando me regalo de bebe, así que la conserve aunque ella no me conservo a mi.

Siento a Dolly enfrente de mí y paso mis dedos por su cabello. Se supone que es rubio pero con la suciedad de mi vida, se ve gris.

—Hey D-D-Dolly, ¿tie-ee-nes hambre? — he ahí otro obstáculo. Bueno de hecho tengo tres.

Tartamudeo. Tartamudeo muy feo. Las personas creen que soy estúpida o uno de eso niños "especiales". Pero no lo soy.

¿Los otros dos obstáculos?

No puedo leer ni escribir.

Nunca fui a la escuela.

Esa es otra completa historia.

Dolly ha sido mi única amiga. Ella tampoco piensa que soy estúpida.

No dice mucho. Solo se me queda viendo con sus ojos de botón azules. Yo hablo con ella todo el tiempo. Trato de quitarme mi tartamudez mientras hablo con ella, pero no funciona.

Le cuento mi día y lo que estoy pensando. Nunca responde, así que simplemente la aviento de nuevo a mi mochila o duermo abrazada fuertemente a ella soñando que es real.

Una amiga real o una hermana.

—¿Mi-mi-mis mejillas esta rojas di-c-c-e-es? Bueno hace fri-fri-frio, Dolly. — Acaricio su rostro y le sonrió. —Yo te mantendré ca-ca-calienti-ta.

A veces me pregunto que se sentirá ser abrazada. Cuando era pequeña, veía como mis padres adoptivos abrazaban a sus hijos y luego me dormirá muy apretada a la pared y fingía que mi mamá estaba abrazándome.

Apuesto a que no se siente frio y duro como esas paredes.

Apuesto a que se siente lindo.

Supongo que jamás lo sabré.

¿Quién carajos querría abrazar mi sucia persona?

Dolly se me queda viendo mientras le digo tartamudeando lo que deseaba para la cena.

—Un gran bi-bi-bisteck con pa-pas y una coca, ¿que tal t-t-tú? ¿Pescado? E-e-es-eso es asqueroso.

Unos vagos creen que estoy loca por que hablo con una muñeca, pero me ayuda a no sentirme tan sola.

La lluvia finalmente para y aviento a Dolly de nuevo dentro de la mochila. Corro hacia la estación de gasolina en la esquina y checo la hora. Voy allí por que su reloj es una con grandes números rojos y he aprendido a leer el tiempo así.

Son casi las cinco, cuando salen del trabajo.

Me apresuro al final de la siguiente calle, esperando que alguien me de un poco del cambio suelto en sus bolsillos.

Para las seis de la tarde, tengo 8 dólares en monedas. Me compro un sándwich y solo me como la mitad. Me guardo el resto para cuando realmente este hambrienta de nuevo. Lleno mi botella de agua en el lavadero del lugar de los sándwiches y corro hacia el refugio de mujeres esperando que haya una cama para mi.

Algunas veces cuando no hay muchas mujeres allí, me dejan tener una cama. Ellos las reservan para mujeres golpeadas por sus esposos y para sus hijos, pero como no siempre se llenan, la señora a cargo me deja pasar la noche y desayunar.

Eso es dos o tres veces al mes, pero lo intento todas las noches.

Esta noche es un no. Esta lleno.

No me gusta ir a cualquier albergue por que en su mayoría están llenos de vagabundos y borrachos y yo no me voy a acerca a ninguno de ellos. Prefiero dormir en la lluvia.

No parece que va a llover esta noche, así que me dirijo al parque. Dormir bajo las bancas en el pasto es más cómodo que en el pavimento.

De camino allí veo a Jessica para en su esquina de siempre. Jessica consigue dinero de los hombres, por que los deja tocarla y hacer cosas horribles con ella. Es buena, a veces me da el cambio suelto que trae y hasta me saluda cuando me ve pasar.

Pero sé que no debo molestarla cuando esta haciendo "negocios".

Hasta ahora no parece que este haciendo negocios, así que camino hacia ella.

—Hey, Je-Je-Jessica.

—Hey Kid.

Todas las personas lo que conozco en las calles o que me conoces me llaman Kid. Cuando tenía cinco, mi madre adoptiva en ese entonces nunca podía recordar mi verdadero nombre, nunca, así que me decía Kid. Supuse que eso tenía que pasar, así que de ahí en adelante les decía a las personas que mi nombre era Kid y se quedo.

—¿Has es-es-tado haciendo buen di-di-di-nero?

—Siempre Kid, — dice ella secamente y enciende un cigarro. —Pero ahora no puedo darte nada.

—No, yo no que-que-quería nada. Solo es-es-estaba preguntado.

—Oh, bueno esta bien.

Ella me mira y rápidamente ve hacia otro lado tratando de evitar mirarme a los ojos.

—Bueno, te v-v-veo luego, — murmure y comencé a alejarme.

Unos cuantos pasos mas, la oí maldecir y tomar una respiración profunda. — ¿Dónde te vas a quedar esta noche, Kid? Tal vez si no tengo más clientes o termino temprano, ¿te puedo dejar quedar en mi sillón?

A veces creo que ella se siente mal por mí.

—Estaré de-de-deba-debajo de las bancas en el parque.

—Está bien.

—Está bien.

Dormí bien, hasta que unos ruidos me despertaron. Al principio, trate de ignorarlo y apreté mis ojos cerrados, pero continuo. Me di cuenta que era un hombre gritando.

Gritos y maldiciones llenaban la noche.

Me arrastre de debajo de la banca y mire a mi alrededor. Algo malo estaba pasando. Podía sentirlo en mis adentros. No había estrellas en el cielo además de los gritos del hombre eran extrañamente quietos y terribles.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Tome un fuerte respiro y me arrastre de nuevo debajo de la banca, espero que los ruidos se vayan, pero los gritos continúan y parecen acercarse mas y mas.

Estoy asustada.

Me levanto. Tomo una respiración profunda, muerdo mi labio, tomo mi mochila y corro. No se a donde. Dejo que mis pies y corazón decidan. Todo lo que sé es que los gritos de ayudan aun están acercándose. Y difícilmente puedo ver algo. Todavía es muy tarde.

Veo las luces de un auto y por alguna estúpida razón corrió hacia ellas.

Me congelo cuando veo lo que esta pasando.

Ahí, enfrente del auto en el suelo, yace un hombre y alrededor de él un grupo de hombres y mujeres.

—¡Levántate niño rico! — grita la mujer pelirroja.

—¡Pelea! — grita otro hombre.

—¡Jodete! — se las arregla para rugir el hombre en el suelo. Con un brazo se esta sosteniendo la parte baja con dolor de su cuerpo y esta tratando de arrastrarse lejos de ellos con su brazo libre, pero ellos siguen golpeándolo. Me quedo viendo mientras la banda continua su crueldad con ninguna idea de que hacer.

No es sino hasta que uno de los hombres se arrodilla junto al pobre chico y saca una navaja.

_¡Van a matarlo!_

No se por qué me siento mal por el extraño o por que siento la necesidad de hacer algo. No es la primera vez que veo a alguien ser golpeado y apuñalado, pero por alguna inexplicable razón no quiero que le a pase este chico en el suelo.

Tomo la cosa mas cerca a mí, que es un ladrillo de un callejón y con toda mi fuerza se lo tiro al hombre con la navaja y grito "¡Po-po-policía!"

El hombre con la navaja gime del dolor.

¡Lo golpee!

¡Lo golpee en la cabeza!

Pero ahora tengo a cuatro hombres y una mujer viéndome con ira, el aire ha dejado mis pulmones.

¡Mierda! ¿En que me he metido?

Toman unos pasos hacia mí. Antes de que pueda correr, atrapo al hombre en el suelo viéndome directamente a mí.

Es joven. Con ayuda de las luces y a través de la sangre y moretones, puedo ver sus ojos, ardiendo con un fuego que no entiendo. Puedo ver que se esta preguntado por que lo ayude. No me quedo para responderle.

Antes de que me de cuenta, estoy corriendo.

Estoy corriendo tan rápido que siento que estoy volando.

No siento mis pies tocar el suelo.

Escucho las pisadas de las personas detrás de mí.

—¡Te vamos a atrapar!

—¡Te vamos a matar, jodida perra!

No me espero a saber si están diciendo la verdad y corro más deprisa. No puedo respirar y mi pecho esta doliendo, pero no puedo parar.

Cruzo una calle sin mirar y antes de llegar al otro lado, escucho un auto chirriar. No me detengo a ver que sucede y continúo girando a la izquierda.

Puedo decir que los he perdido, pero no me detengo.

Encuentro un callejón y corro hacia este, en el hay un basurero. Soy pequeña así que me puedo meter atrás de el para esconderme.

—¿Dónde esta? — escucho a alguien susurrar.

Mi rostro esta contra el frio y sucio contenedor. Cubro mi boca con mi mano.

—No lo se, creo que corrió en esa dirección.

—¿Estas bien Jimmy?

—Si, Vicks. Es solo un poco de sangre. Encontremos a esa pequeña perra.

Estoy temblando. Puedo escuchar y sentir sus voces. Muerdo mi labio y trato de aguantar la respiración. Me contengo, tratando de detener los temblores.

Están cerca.

Hay una sombra en la pared contra la que estoy apoyada.

_Está justo enfrente de mí._

Golpea el basurero. Chifla y se ríe.

—Sé que puedes oírme, — susurra. Su voz es helada y llena de maldad. —Puedes correr por un buen tiempo, pero tarde o temprano, te vamos a encontrar y cuando lo hagamos…— se detiene y truena la lengua unas cuantas veces. —Finalmente tendrás un hogar, pero en el paraíso de Dios, pequeña.

Después de unos cuantos eternos minutos, puedo escuchar sus pasos desaparecer, pero no me atrevo a moverme.

El suelo y el basurero huelen a orina y están mojados. Dejó caer mi cabeza contra la pared y enredo mis manos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Estoy temblando.

No creo que sea por que tengo sueño.

Estoy asustada de que me encuentren y me maten. No quiero morir. Algún día quiero salir de las calles.

Todos estos años me he alejado de bandas y hombres. Eso es lo que Cara, una chica de 14 años que conocí cuando tenia 12 y era nueva en esto de no tener hogar, me dijo.

"Tienes que ser inteligente Kid. Si quieres vivir, debes de ser lista. Nada en estas calles debe salir a la luz. Si te lastimas, te mueres. No te cruces con nadie y aléjate de los hombres"

Lo prometí. Pero aquí estoy. Todo por ese estúpido chico.

Me limpio la solitaria lágrima que escapo y cierro mis ojos. Sé que tengo que dormir. No dormí nada la noche anterior, comí una vez en el día y tengo frio. Me voy a enfermar y no me puedo permitir eso.

Sé que voy a tener que encontrar un buen escondite en las próximas semanas. Sé que no se van a rendir. Si no encuentro un bueno lugar para esconderme, me van a encontrar y a matar.

Pero necesito descansar.

No voy a dormir mucho, por que todo en lo que puedo pensar cuando cierro mis ojos es en ese chico. El chico golpeado con fuego en sus ojos.

**Ok, aquí de nuevo con una traducción, ¿Qué les parece? Buena, mala, abucheando a la traductora, como ven nuestra Bells, pues como que no tiene la mejor se las suertes, ya saben dejen un lindo review con sus comentarios, miren que amo leerlos, btw gracias a todas las que pasan por YLET, en serio, ya un año y mas y lo siguen leyendo, no saben mi pobre corazón. ¡graciaaaas! Me voy saben donde me pueden encontrar en twittah como at/OneSweetStuff c'mon let's talk**

**Tasers en el blog o en twittah, el blog anda de gay. **


	2. El chico

**Ok aquí esta el segundo capitulo, se que me tarde pero agh, ¡mi trabajo! pero bueno aquí estoy… btw asdhkja gracias por los review, favoritos y follows en el primer capitulo, en serio U blow my mind! (: Ok, ok, los veo al final. Aquí esta Kid…**

» _"Nobody's Little Girl"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **HelloElla**.

Capitulo 2. El chico

Hoy tengo suficiente dinero para comprar algo bueno. No más cosas feas de los basureros. Eso es lo único que he logrado comer esta la última semana tratando de esconderme.

Estoy asustada y paranoica. Me he estado escondiendo en iglesias, albergues y atrás de basureros. No he visto ni oído de la banda que prometió lastimarme y herirme. Me he estado quedando en un lado diferente de la ciudad. Espero no encontrarme con ellos. No he dormido mucho. Siempre mantengo un ojo abierto y mi cuerpo siempre esta en alerta cuando me estoy quedando dormida, hasta un pequeño sonido me hace saltar.

Ayer decidí que comer tanta cosa de la basura eventualmente me mataría, así que me decidí conseguir más dinero. Tuve un buen día pidiendo en la esquina de una iglesia. Decidí comprarme una hamburguesa hoy.

Realmente no conozco este lado de la ciudad así que debo caminar unos cuantos minutos, tratando de encontrar un establecimiento de hamburguesas. Se me hace agua la boca y mi estomago ruge de solo pensar en como va a saber.

Creo que tengo suficiente para una hamburguesa grande, papas y tal ves hasta para una soda.

No tengo suficiente dinero para jabón eso es seguro. Tal vez solo usare jabón para las manos y en alguna tienda para lavar mi cabello. Necesito hacer algo por que mi cabello me esta picando horrible.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando finalmente encuentro un lugar y me apresuro hacia el. Los otros comensales se me quedan viendo mientras estoy en la fila, algunas mujeres sostienes sus bolsas mas cerca de ellas. Algunos hombres solos voltean a verme y sacuden sus cabezas.

Trato de no llamar la atención, quedándome quieta y no haciendo contacto visual, pero debo de lucir muy sucia, asquerosa como un monstruo. Me quedo viendo fijamente mis sucios zapatos y espero que la fila se mueva rápido.

No puedo esperar. Huele delicioso y no he tenido una buena comida en días. Siento que hoy va a ser un buen día. Es un raro día soleado en Seattle, sin una pizca de lluvia y me voy a comer una hamburguesa. Tal vez después, pueda tomar una siesta en el parque y conseguir un trabajo rápido, para hacer un poco de dinero.

Sip, va a ser un buen día.

Finalmente es mi turno para ordenar.

Esta parte me pone nerviosa. No puedo leer y no soy tan buena con los números, pero sé que tengo diez dólares. La cajera se me queda viendo y puedo ver que esta tensa. Evita hacer contacto visual conmigo, habla rápido y voltea hacia atrás de ella como preguntándole a sus compañeros por ayuda por que estoy en frente de ella. Se queda viendo mi ropa y puedo ver que esta examinándome y preguntándose como llegue a ser así.

Tal ves le de miedo.

No la culpo. Yo tampoco querría mirarme.

En el pasado algunas veces los gerentes en algún lugar de comida rápida han llamado a los policías. No se que hice, pero tuve que correr lejísimos y con el estomago vacío.

No quiero que pase lo mismo así que me apuro.

—Eee-s-s-a, —digo, señalando la imagen. —Un-nu-umero uno, por po-por favor.

—¿Papas fritas?

—Ss-si y una Coca.

Me da mi cuenta y yo le entrego mi arrugado billete de diez dólares. Se nota ansiosa cuando se lo entrego, asegurándose de no tocar mi sucia mano.

Debo de hallar una manera de cortar mis uñas. Están asquerosas.

No me da el cambio en la mano, en lugar de eso lo pone en el mostrador, esperando a que lo tome.

Estoy acostumbrada a que las personas me traten como a una enfermedad, de todos modos le sonrió y le pido cátsup.

Me dan mi orden rápido, probablemente para que me vaya.

No me importa. Estoy hambrienta.

Corro a un parque cercano.

Ya que es domingo esta lleno. Pero solo me sentare debajo de un árbol lejos de todos y de todo.

Encuentro un árbol y me siento encima de mi mochila. Abro mi bolsa de comida y casi bailo de la emoción. No sabría como bailar, pero pensar en comida me pone toda feliz.

Le doy grandes mordidas al principio y gimo por el delicioso sabor de la hamburguesa. La cálida grasa y condimentos de la comida son mejores que las frías sobras que he estado comiendo estos últimos días. Antes de poderme tragar toda la hamburguesa, me recuerdo que tengo que guardar la mitad, y que si como demasiado me puedo enfermar. Me detengo un poco, comiéndome una a una las papas.

Miro alrededor del parque y suspiro cuando veo que nadie me esta viendo. En un alivio no tener sus ojos en mí. No es como si no supiera como me veo comparada a ellos. No necesito su ayuda, se lo que soy. Como desearía que no se me quedaran viendo.

Es a mi a la que le gusta observar. Por alguna razón, no me dieron familia ni amigos así que me gusta ver a las familias en el parque. Me pregunto si mis padres están aquí y si decidieron tener más hijos y conservarlos. Me pregunto si llevan a sus otros hijos al parque o si les compran cosas. Me pregunto so saben que existo en algún lugar del mundo o si se sienten mal por haber regalado. ¿Me están buscando? ¿Acaso se arrepienten?

Ni siquiera sospecharían que estoy aquí.

A veces, me pregunto, como se sentirá tener a alguien que te hable en serio o con quien salir. Como se sentirá que alguien me llame hija o amiga.

Pero soy la niña de nadie. La amiga de nadie.

Hay unos niños corriendo en círculos alrededor de sus padres quienes están hablando entre ellos.

Sonrío. Niños con suerte.

Hay un hombre caminando con una pequeña, sosteniendo su manita y hablando animadamente con ella, ella se ríe. Hay una mujer sentada en el suelo con un niño pequeño y una niña, almorzando, supongo.

Todos ellos deben ser realmente felices. Tienen suerte de tenerse el uno al otro. Yo daría lo que fuera por estar en sus zapatos, por pasar un solo día con mi mamá y mi papá.

Envuelvo mi última mitad de hamburguesa y el resto de las papas, y la meto en mi mochila. Todavía tengo hambre. Mi estomago esta rogándome que me coma el resto de la hamburguesa, pero se que no puedo, por que si hoy no gano nada de dinero, no tendré nada que comer hasta mañana o el día siguiente.

Me digo que esta muy poblado para tomar una siesta y me voy del parque.

Encuentro una tiendita y cuando la cajera no me esta viendo, me meto al baño. A la mayoría no le gusta que los vagos usen los baños y los echan.

Me veo en el espejo. Mi cara esta sucia. Mi largo cabello castaño es un grasoso y enredado desastre. Mi pálida piel esta cubierta de mugre, y me veo mas delgada que la ultima vez que me vi, y mis castaños ojos se ven realmente cansados. Trato de no ponerme mucha atención.

A nadie le importa como luzco. Nadie me conoce.

Soy solo otro vagabundo en la calle.

Lavo mis manos y rostro primero, y luego lo mejor que puedo, paso un poco de jabón por mi cabello. Sé que no lo limpie bien, pero al menos luce mejor y ya no me pica.

Paso mis manos por el desastre, tratando de desenredarlo lo más que puedo, noto lo largo que esta. Generalmente no le presto mucha atención, dado que tengo la mitad de el metido en mi gorrito y el resto es un enredadero.

Lavo mi boca y dientes con jabón.

Mi ropa esta realmente sucia, pero ni me molesto en lavarlas y me marcho.

Me paro en la esquina de la calle, me fijo que no haya policías y cuando veo que no hay pájaros en el alambre, saco mi anuncio de "Se trabaja por dinero o comida". Yo no lo escribí, por supuesto. Jessica me ayudo y hasta me quedarme con el cambio del marcador.

Recibo unos cuantos dólares de personan que no quieren mi ayuda, pero eso es todo.

La noche se esta cerrando y tengo que hallar un lugar donde quedarme. Meto mis cosas en mi mochila y empiezo a caminar por la calle. Espero que el albergue para mujeres tenga espacio. El que esta en este lado de la ciudad tiene ricos tocino y huevos en la mañana.

Mientras camino, escucho unos paso detrás de mi. Los ignoro pensando que tal vez se marchara.

Camino unas cuantas cuadras más y sigo escuchando los pasos, que se acercan cada vez a mi. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Sé que alguien esta siguiéndome. Lo puedo sentir. Mi corazón me esta golpeando el pecho. Volteo un poco, esperando ver un poco a la persona que esta detrás de mí.

Todo lo que veo es un par de pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos negros y una figura masculina. Eso es todo lo que necesito para correr.

—¡Oye, espera! — escucho a la persona gritar, pero esta loco si cree que lo esperare. Debe ser estúpido.

_¿Es uno de ellos? ¿Es un policía? ¿Es un hombre buscando divertirse?_

No me quedo a averiguarlo. Corro como loca.

Me escondo.

Me escondo en un callejón. Estoy temblando de nuevo. Estoy realmente asustada.

Lloro un poco y lo odio. Llorar no le ayuda a nadie a sobrevivir. No me atrevo a ir al albergue, en lugar de eso duermo junto a un basurero. No me puedo arriesgar a ser encontrada por quien sea que fuera esa persona.

No quiero morir.

Una anciana me deja lavar su auto por diez dólares y otra señora me dejo ayudarla a llegar a su auto por tres.

Hice un buen dinero, así que decido comerme el resto de la hamburguesa del día anterior. No sabe igual de buena, pero segurísimo le gana a cualquier cosa que me encuentre en la basura.

El resto del día no tengo tanta suerte y hasta tengo que huir de un policía que me insistía en ir a un albergue.

Puedo lograrlo por mi cuenta. Lo he estado haciendo toda mi vida.

Todos los albergues están llenos. Llegue tarde.

Necesito encontrar un lugar donde dormir así que camino por los alrededores. Encuentro a Jessica sentada en una parada de autobús.

—Hey Je-Je-Jes. ¿Qu-ué estas haciendo en e-e-e-s-este lad-la-lado de la ciudad? — pregunto.

Jessica aplasta su cigarrillo con su pie y sacude su cabeza. —Me tiraron en este lado de la ciudad, —murmura ella y enciende otro cigarro. —Estoy esperando el autobús para ir a casa. ¿Qué estas haciendo tú aquí?

Lentamente me siento junto a ella, asegurándome de no tocarla. Estoy sucia.

—Cr-cre-creo que al-al-alguien me esta b-bus-buscando.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste Kid?

Levanto los hombros.

—Bueno, Kid, sabes que estas calles no son tan grandes, especialmente para los psicópatas. Te atraparan. ¿Tienes donde quedarte esta noche?

—No.

Suspira pesadamente. —¿Tienes cambio para el autobús?

Me puedo gastar unos centavos así que asiento.

—Supongo que te puedes quedar en mi sillón esta noche.

—M-mu-mu-chisimas gr-a-gracias— le digo emocionada.

Jessica solo se alza de hombros y continúa fumando.

No se si Jessica es mi amiga. No dice mucho cuando deja que me le pegue. Cuando habla, es para decir cosas malas de los hombres. Ella los odia.

No entiendo entonces por qué los deja tocarla.

Se queda dormida en el autobús y tengo que despertarla cuando llegamos a su calle.

—Estoy hasta la madre de cansada, Kid. Avísame cuando te vayas. Ya es todo por hoy, — murmura y se dirige a su habitación.

El sillón de Jessica es realmente cómodo comparado con el piso. Casi que es demasiado cómodo y mi espalda me duele. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a la comodidad.

Me quedo viendo las manchas en el techo de su departamento y escucho los autos pasar afuera. Esto es lo que se sentiría tener un hogar.

No he tenido un techo sobre mi cabeza desde que hui de mi hogar adoptivo cuando tenia 12. A veces Jessica me deja quedarme en su sillón, pero la mayoría de esas veces, me echa temprano o me dice que no me puede dejar quedarme toda la noche por sus "clientes".

Una vez me quede en la cárcel por dormir en propiedad privada, pero no creo que eso cuente como un techo sobre mi cabeza.

En ese entonces tenia 16 y ellos trataron de llevarme a un hogar para adolescentes, pero se que eventualmente los mandan a hogares adoptivos y yo no iba a hacer eso, así que hui de nuevo.

No quiero que nadie me golpee de nuevo.

Cuando tenía 14, tuve la loca idea de intentar encontrar a mis padres, así que camine, pedí aventones y tome un autobús a Portland.

Fue estúpido. No llegue a ninguna lado por que no se mucho sobre ellos.

Todo lo que se es que me tuvieron en Portland, me regalaron el día después que nací y eso es todo. Una pareja me adopto cuando tenia 3, pero luego fue el estado me removió de ellos cuando tenia 5. Algo acerca de que mi madre adoptiva era drogadicta.

No lo se.

Estuve en un hogar adoptivo desde los 5 años y me quede allí por que nunca me adoptaron. Me mudaba demasiado. Nunca tuve buenos padres adoptivos. La mayoría de ellos me ignoraba, actuaban como si yo fuera una carga y me hacían limpiar. Cuanto cumplí 12, mi padre adoptivo me golpeo por que no lave los platos.

Decidí que no iba a ser maltratada otra vez más. No iba a hacer una carga o preocupación para nadie más.

Así que he estado sola en las calles desde entonces. He sido golpeada algunas veces por bandas y amenazada por hombres que querían sexo. Pero aquí afuera puedo correr. Soy una buena corredora.

No puedo dormir. El colchón es demasiado suave. No estoy acostumbrada a el.

Enciendo una de las lámparas y saco la foto que siempre cargo conmigo dentro de mi chamarra. Me le quedo viendo y acaricio la imagen con mis sucios dedos.

Es una foto de mi madre. Mi verdadera madre. Es del día que me tuvo. Esta sentada en una cama de hospital, con mi pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y me esta viendo. Solo puedo ver la mitad de su rostro y su cabello castaño. Ella es pálida, justo como yo.

Encontré la foto dentro de Dolly hace unos cuantos años. Dolly se puso viejita y se rompió desde mitad de la panza. La foto se salió cuando estaba inspeccionando el daño.

Desde entonces, la he cargado como mi mas preciada posesión, siempre asegurándome de que esta a salvo en mi bolsillo. A veces, cuando esta muy llovioso para salir a pedir dinero, simplemente me siento debajo del puente a verla y trato de imaginarla. Trato de imaginar todo su rostro y su voz. Me pregunto si ella seria una madre estricta. Probablemente sea dulce.

¿Por qué no me quiso? Yo la hubiera amado. No habría sido como esos niños que veo en las calles drogándose o golpeando otros niños. Yo habría sido buena e ido a la escuela. No la habría hecho enojar.

Espero que sepa eso desde donde sea que este.

Antes de darme cuenta, me quedo dormida sentada con la fotografía de mi madre en mis manos. Sueño con ella esa noche. Ella me hace la cena y me besa en la frente. Habla acerca de cocinar y de lo mucho que papa ama los bisteces. También me lleva a la cama como una niña pequeña.

Me despierto con un dolor en mi cuello, un estomago rugiendo y encima del sucio sillón de Jessica y no en la casa de mi mamá. Me siento decepcionada de que el sueño termino, pero mas que eso, de que no era real.

Me siento en el sillón por un largo rato, esperando a que despierte. Se que se levanta tarde, pero no quiero mover sus cosas. Si me ve caminando por su departamento, probablemente crea me esto tratando de robar algo y no quiero perder su confianza ni su amabilidad.

Estoy realmente hambrienta. Espero que me deje comer una de las manzanas que tiene en la mesa de su cocina.

Al medio día finalmente se despierta. Dice que tiene que irse por que tiene otro trabajo. Me deja comerme dos manzanas y una botella de agua.

No paro de agradecerle. No he comido una manzana en un buen tiempo. Envuelvo una de ellas en una servilleta y la meto en mi mochila; y prácticamente me trago la otra.

Todavía tengo hambre. Pero le digo y de nuevo le agradezco por dejarme quedar en si sillón y por las manzanas.

Hoy hace frio. Realmente frio.

No se a donde ir cuando comienzo a caminar fuera de la casa de Jessica. Me pregunto si unos de los albergues me dejaran quedarme un poco para calentarme.

Mientras estoy pensando a que albergue ir, no noto que alguien esta en frente de mi y voy y choco contra él.

—L-lo si-si-siento, — grito. Estoy sorprendida y no quiero que este extraño me lastime, así que miro hacia el piso y comienzo a alejarme.

—Oye, oye, esta bien, he estado buscándote por toda la maldita ciudad,— dice y estoy a punto de correr cuando él me sostiene del codo. —No, esta vez no vas a correr.

Estoy a punto de gritar, cuando el cobre mi boca con su mano y me jala hacia un callejón. Esto peleando y moviéndome por deshacerme de su agarre, pero él es mas fuerte.

—Shh, cálmate. No voy a lastimarte. Solo quiero hablar contigo, — susurra, calmándome un poco. Su voz, su dulce y angelical voz no puede ser la de un hombre peligroso. Pero nunca puedes estar demasiado segura en este mundo. —Te voy a soltar, pero tienes que prometerme que no huiras ni gritaras.

Asiento. Gentilmente me pone contra la pared y yo levanto mis ojos hacia su rostro.

Sus brillantes ojos verdes están viendo directamente a mis ojos.

—No voy a lastimarte, te lo prometo, — dice suavemente y quita su mano de mi boca.

No hago ni un sonido y estudio su rostro, buscando cualquier señal de peligro. Es hermoso. Es el hombre mas hermoso que he visto. Su rostro es dulce e invitante. No luce para nada peligroso. Su mandibula esta bien definida, su cabello es de un brillo café rojizo, pero su cara esta cubierta de pequeños moretones.

Él levanta su mano y yo me echo para atrás. Cierro mis ojos y cubro mi cara con mis brazos.

Puedo escucharlo suspirar. —¿Qué te dije?

—¿De ve-ver-verdad no v-v-vas a lastimarme? — pregunto. Puedo oír temblar mi voz y mi cuerpo sacudirse. El no me golpea así que quieto mis manos de mi cara y espero por su respuesta.

Pone una mano en mi mejilla, haciéndome tomar una respiración profunda. —Jamás podría lastimar a la chica que salvo mi vida, — dice él.

¡Oh! Él es el chico de esa noche. El que estaba golpeando esa banda.

Él es chico con el fuego en sus ojos.

—He estado buscándote por toda la ciudad y finalmente te encontré. — Su voz es calmante y cálida. Quiero escucharla por siempre.

Me hace sentir a salvo.

—¿P-p-po-por q-q-que? — apenas y puedo oír mi susurro.

—Por que… quiero pagarte por lo que hiciste por mi.

—Tú ni n-n-ni siquiera me conoces.

—Si, pero tu tampoco me conoces a mi, y aun así salvaste mi vida. No me gusta tener deudas con la gente. Además te mereces ser recompensadas.

El huele bien. Huele a limpieza y yo debo de oler horrible.

Él me suelta y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Así que, ¿vas a dejarme pagarte lo que hiciste por mi? — levanta una ceja y mueve su pie.

—¿C-c-co-como vas a a ha-c-c-cer eso? — digo, apoyándome sobre la pared. Aunque parece seguro, no puedo evitar mi instinto natural de protegerme y correr.

—Te voy a sacar de las calles.

_¿Qué?_

Me le quedo viendo como si hubiera perdido la razón. Soy una extraña para el. podría ser una loca.

Que no estoy segura que no lo sea. ¡Hablo conmigo misma por el amor de Dios!

—Es que n-n-no podía dejar que te lastimaran. No necesito que m-m-me ayudes. Ni s-s-siquiera se me tu nombre.

Él suspira y parece irritado conmigo. Haciéndome saltar, empuja su mano hacia mi.

—Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Tu nombre?

De mala gana tomo su mano.

Ambos somos pálidos. Su mano es grande y fuerte. La mía es pequeña, débil y muy, muy sucia.

—Yo soy Kid.

—¿Kid? ¿Cómo el bandido?

—¿Quién?

—Um no importa. Ahora, salgamos de aquí. — dice secamente.

¿Qué tengo que perder? Si es un asesino psicópata, bueno algún día tengo que morir. Tal vez esta es mi hora. Tal vez mi deseo se esta volviendo realidad y realmente saldré de las calles.

Lo próximo que noto es que me estoy subiendo a este lujoso auto mientras él mantiene la puesta abierta para mi.

_¿En que me estoy metiendo?_

**Ándale, la suerte ya le esta cambiando, hehehe, díganme que les pareció, bueno, malo, quieren golpear a la traductora que no se apura, adoran a Kid, ah yo quiero abrazarla, se los juro. Por ahí ****me preguntaron que tan seguido subiré, y pues bueno saben ando ocupadita, así que entre una y dos semanas y así, si no ya saben, pueden ir a acosar al Twitter pata que me apure ¡la mafia! (uds. saben quienes son) xD estoy en at/OneSweetStuff y ok, umm adelantos, pff ya no tengo donde, pero mini adelantos también en Twitter. Ok ya. **

**Au revoir. **


	3. Talla Extra-Chica

**No tengo como agradecerles los favs y follows y todos su rr's, & bueno todo lo awesome que son conmigo. Love ya ALL. & ok ya, :) nos vemos al final, las dejo con Kid.**

» _"Nobody's Little Girl"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **HelloElla**.

Capitulo 3. Talla Extra Chica

Los asientos en el auto de Edward son resbalosos y huelen bien.

Le menciono que no quiero ensuciar su auto, pero parece no importarle y me asegura que el cuero se puede limpiar.

Solo he estado en un auto unas cuantas veces, pero nunca he estado en el asiento delantero o en uno tan lindo como el suyo. Miro a mi alrededor, todos los botones y luces son abrumadores así que me siento lo mas cerca que puedo de la puerta. Dejo una mano encima del seguro del cinturón en caso de que necesite correr, no este atrapada.

Pero Edward puede sentir mi estado de ánimo al momento que enciende el auto.

—Kid, no soy peligroso o estoy loco. Mírame, — dice él y yo hago lo que me dice. Su cara es invitadora y parece inofensivo, a pesar de los pequeños moretones. En cierto modo estoy feliz de que solo eso le causo esa banda y estoy agradecida de que no lo mataran. —No voy a lastimarte. Ahora, sé que viniendo de tu mundo, un hombre diciendo eso no significa mucho, pero te juro que lo único que quiero es ayudarte.

No contesto.

Suspira. Él sabe que no le creo.

—Como símbolo de mi honestidad, toma esto, — me dice y me da una cosa pequeña y rara. —Presionas este botón de aquí, justo así y…

Brinco cuando la filosa navaja aparece.

—Es un cuchillo de bolsillo. Puedes quedártelo para defenderte. — empuja la navaja de nuevo a su escondite y cierra mi mano alrededor del mango de plástico.

—¿Me v-v-as a dejar qu-q-ue-quedármelo?

—Si.

—¿Por qué? — es un hombre raro. ¿Le esta dando a una completa extraña un arma? ¿Confía en mí para tenerla? Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Por que quiero mostrarte que puedes confiar en mi y ahora tienes algo con que defenderte y sentirte a salvo, — dice y regresa su atención al volante.

Se comienza a mover y yo me sostengo del asiento como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Él no dice nada más el resto del camino. Nos sentamos en silencio y por alguna razón quiero que continúe hablándome. Descubro que me gusta el sonido de su voz.

Mientras conduce, lo estudio como intentando encontrar algo que temer. ¿Un hombre rico intentando ayudarme? ¿Por qué? Tiene que haber algo malo con todo esto.

Además de los moretones, tiene una pequeña cicatriz en un lado de su frente y una debajo de su mentón. Su cabello rojizo es un desastre, sus labios son de un lindo color rosa y están levantaditos; y su mandíbula esta bien definida. Por alguna razón mi corazón se acelera y no puedo quitarle la vista de encima.

Escaneo el resto de él; el cabello en sus brazos, sus largos dedos alrededor del volante, y la manera en que las mangas largas de su camisa azul envuelven sus brazos, todo eso me tiene entretenida hasta que voltea a verme.

—Estamos aquí.

No sé que a que significa "aquí", pero asiento. Camina alrededor del auto y abre la puerta de mi lado. Asumo que quiere que me salga. Trato de salirme pero de repente caigo de vuelta en el asiento.

—Tal vez necesites desabrocharte primero, — me dice con una mueca.

Asiento de nuevo y presiono el botón que suelta el cinturón.

Una vez que me las arreglo para salir del auto, mis ojos se fijan en el vecindario.

Esta limpio. Muy limpio. Por puro hábito mi mente empieza a planear.

_Podría dormir debajo de aquel árbol. Ese basurero probablemente tiene buenas sobras ya que esta al lado de una pastelería._

—¿Nada mal, eh? — pregunta Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—H-h-he visto me-m-me-mejores.

Él se ríe y pone una mano debajo de mi codo haciéndome saltar de nuevo.

—Lo siento, necesito recordar la regla de no tocar. Vamos. — comienza a caminar y yo lo sigo.

Camino muy cuidadosamente y trato de no caminar muy cerca de él. No quiero interponerme en su camino. Una vez entrando al edificio, la fría brisa del aire acondicionado golpea mi rostro y el olor a limpieza asalta mi nariz de nuevo. No estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero huele delicioso. Es mejor que cualquier basurero en el que he dormido.

Me detengo y miro a mí alrededor. Las paredes y decoración lucen como las fotos de las revistas en las que duermo donde todo es muy bonito y brillante. Sé que mi boca esta colgando pero no me importa. Es como un sueño. Casi quiero peñizcarme.

—Vamos Kid. La gente te esta viendo y aunque la verdad no me interesa lo que piensen, no quiero que cuestionen tu presencia aquí y nos den problemas¸ — dice.

Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de las pocas personas que me están viendo como si fuera una rara. Mi instinto entra en acción y miro hacia mis pies, sintiendo calor sobre mis mejillas.

Me doy cuenta que mis sucios zapatos lucen fuera de lugar encima del brillante y limpio piso, pero en ningún momento quito mis ojos de ellos mientras sigo a Edward.

Nos metemos en un elevador y presiona el numero 7. Cuando el pequeño cuarto comienza a moverse, rápidamente me agarro de las paredes y tomo grandes respiraciones.

—¿Nunca has estado en un elevador?

Solo sacudo mi cabeza y él sonríe. —No va a pasar nada. Estarás bien.

—¿Bien? Se esta m- mov-mo-moviendo y se si-s-siente ra-ra-ro.

Se ríe.

Cuando finalmente se detiene, el elevador se abre y él comienza a caminar. Esta vez lo sigo de cerca mientras pasamos un montón de puertas con números en ellas. Estoy en un lugar extraño y puedo sentirme confiando en Edward más y más. No se si esto es bueno o malo, pero justo ahora no me molesto en cuestionarlo y me pego a su lado.

_Si el gran monstruo sale de alguna de estas puertas elegantes, él me salvara, ¿cierto?_

Finalmente nos detenemos en el dormitorio 707. Él saca una llave y lo abre. Se voltea y me ve como esperando a que me mueva.

—Vamos.

— ¿Ahí dentro? — pregunto, señalando la habitación.

—Si. Esta es mi casa. Aquí es donde te quedaras conmigo.

Asiento y tomo pequeños pasos dentro del departamento. La blanca alfombra es suave debajo de mis pies y de nuevo me siento muy sucia. Estoy asquerosa. Mis tenis están negros cuando solían ser blancos y mi ropa se esta cayendo. Me sostengo de las tiras de mi mochila como si estas pudieran salvarme de lo desconocido y la humillación.

Hay un largo sillón de cuero negro en la habitación en la que estamos actualmente parados y una gran televisión enfrente de este. El cuarto esta limpio y todas las otras cosas electrónicas se ven muy caras. Edward cierra la puerta y se para junto a mí.

—¿Qu-que quieres de m-m-mi?

Suspira. —Ya te lo dije. No quiero nada de ti.

—Pe-p-pero esto n-n-no tiene se-se-sent-sentido. ¿Por qué me d-e-d-dde-dejas quedarme aquí? Es demasiado.

—No es suficiente. Tú salvaste mi vida, Kid. Darte un lugar donde quedarte que no este infestado con ratas y darte algo de comer tres veces al día, todos los días es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Él esta equivocado. No parece entender. Él esta cambiando mi vida entera. Él es el que me esta salvando. Un lugar donde estar cálida y seca; y comida ¿con ningún truco? No parece entender que para alguien como yo, esta es la mejor pinche cosa que puede pasarle.

—¿Qu-q-qué tal y estas m-m-mi-mintiendo?

—¿Y que tal y no?

—¿Y si lo estas?

—Entonces puedes apuñalarme.

—Jamás h-haría eso.

Se ríe y mete las manos a sus bolsillos. —Es bueno saberlo. Ahora preparemos una ducha.

El baño de Edward es enorme. Es más grande que la cocina de Jessica. Actualmente estoy parada en medio de este, esperando a que me traiga algo de su ropa. Me hizo poner mi mochila en el cuarto de lavado, después de que me negué a tirarla. Le amenace con sacarle los ojos con el cuchillo de bolsillo si lo hacia. Se río por supuesto y juro que solo lo lavaría; lavaría a Dolly y me lo regresaría.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Edward regresa y golpea la puerta. Le digo que no estoy desnuda y él entra con ropa, toallas, una bolsa de plástico y una botella de loción.

—Estos son la playera y el short más pequeños que pude encontrar, — dice y pone todo en el lavabo. —para ropa interior, bras y mas ropa, iremos de compras. Aquí hay un poco de loción, tu piel luce un poco seca y esto le ayudara. No huele a frutas como la mayoría de las lociones de chicas, pero…

—No lo s-s-s-sa-sabría.

—Oh… um si. Aquí hay una bolsa de plástico para que pongas tu ropa para que pueda lavarlas como prometí. ¿Necesitas ayuda para poner el agua tibia?

—No.

—Está bien, estaré en la cocina. Encuéntrame allí cuando termines y te daré el almuerzo, — dice él mientras se aleja.

—¿Eh-Edward?

—¿Si? — se voltea a verme de nuevo.

Tomo una respiración profunda y le sonrío. El sentir en mis mejillas mientras las estiro es extraño. No están muy acostumbradas a mí siendo risueña sobre nada.

—G-g-gra-gracias., — le digo a él.

Él solo asiente, sonríe y se va. Sé que piensa que no esta haciendo mucho, pero yo se mas.

El agua se siente increíble en mi cuerpo y cabeza. Me estremezco por como mis músculos se relajan con la calidez. El agua amontonándose en mis pies es oscura y sucia. Me encojo al pensar en lo asquerosa que realmente soy. Tomo el shampoo y sonrió al pensar que no tengo que usar jabón nunca mas.

Tal vez use demasiado shampoo ya que me toma una eternidad enjuagarlo todo.

Tallo todo mi cuerpo tan fuerte que mi piel se pone roja, pero no he estado limpia en años y no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Cuando termino, me seco y me pongo la camiseta de Edward. Fue la cosa mas pequeña que pudo encontrar, y aun así se ve enorme en mi. Tiene letras y el número 7 en ella. No estoy segura de que dice, pero tiene la figura de un balón en el. Los shorts se me caen de la cintura, tengo que atar un nudo en la cintura para que no se caigan.

Noto que hay un cepillo cerca del espejo empañado. Espero que no le importe que lo use. Camino hacia el y cuando lo alcanzo, noto mi reflejo en el espejo. Con mi mano, remuevo lo empañado y me miro con más detalle.

Luzco aun más delgada con la piel limpia. No se como es que soy tan pálida si paso tanto tiempo afuera. Luzco más grande ahora. Tengo 17 años… creo. La última vez que me vi limpia, tenia 12. Desde entonces, he tendido manchas en mi rostro y lucido como un desastre.

Mis labios están partidos y mi piel esta seca. Después de encogerme del dolor por pasarme in cepillo por mi enredado cabello, me pongo un poco de loción sobre mi cara, brazos y piernas.

Arde. Sé que se supone que no debe arder y es probablemente por que mi piel esta demasiado seca y raspada. Cubro mi boca para no llorar muy fuerte.

Me salgo del baño y me siento desorientada. Olvide donde esta la cocina, pero de repente la esencia de tomates, pan y otros increíble aromas llenan mi nariz y como un perrito callejero lo sigo.

Finalmente encuentro a Edward parado enfrente de una estufa. Me paro en la entrada no sabiendo si me puedo tomar la libertad de sentarme. Él se voltea y cuando esta a punto de volver a la cocina mira hacia mi una vez mas, sus ojos escaneando mi cuerpo. De repente me siento mal y miro hacia mis pies.

—Lo siento, — dice. Puedo escuchar la honestidad en su voz. Limpia su garganta y continúa. —No era mi intención ponerte incomoda. Tú solo… luces muy diferente toda limpia. Ven y siéntate. El spaggethi esta casi listo.

Tomo un asiento y pongo mis manos en mi regazo viéndolo mientras me prepara un plato. Estoy salivando. No he comido spaggethis en años. Espero que me deje comer mucho. Después, lavare los platos si quiere.

—Espero te guste la pasta. No se cocinar mucho, pero esto es lo único que se como hacer, — dice, poniendo el plato en frente de mi.

—Estoy segura que e-e-e-es-es-ta muy buena. M-m-me-me-jor que ba-basura. — digo. Su cara se vacía de emoción y no se si lo que he dicho lo ofende, pero después se ve casi culpable.

—¿Te gusta la coca?

Sonrió y asiento entusiasmada. —La a-a-am-mo.

Entierro mi tenedor, sin molestarme por soplarle y me lo meto los spaggethis calientes a mi boca. El calor automáticamente quema mi lengua y toso algunos de los spaggethis fuera.

—Oye tranquila. No me lo voy a llevar. Con calma, — dice.

Yo solo asiento y soplo mi siguiente porción.

Los próximos cinco minutos, ni siquiera presto atención al hecho de que él esta sentado enfrente de mí viéndome. Después de la primera sensación de quemarme la lengua, el spaggethi sabe mejor y mejor. Me meto los fideos en mi boca y los succiono con mi Coca. Probablemente es la mejor comida que he probado.

Tan pronto termino, comienzo a limpiar la salsa del plato con mis dedos y a chuparlos. Lo escucho reírse y finalmente recuerdo que esta frente a mi.

—¿Te gustaría un poco mas Kid? — me pregunta y tímidamente le dije que si.

Toma mi plato vacío y camina hacia la olla. —Sabes nunca había tenido a alguien a quien le gustara tanto mi comida. No se si agradecerte o decirte que hay mejores cocineros fuera.

—No me importa. He comido basura la mayoría de las noches. Tu comida es la mejor.

Puso el plato lleno de spaggethis enfrente de mi y regreso a su comida. No espere y me puse a comer.

—Así que Kid, ahora que ya tienes un poco de comida en el estomago, tienes que responderme una cuantas preguntas.

Alce mi rostro a su cara. Pone sus manos bajo su mandíbula y espera a que le conteste. Asiento dejándole saber que puede.

—¿Hace cuanto tiempo que vives en la calle?

Trago mi comida. —Cerca de 5 años.

Trata de esconder la mueca en su rostro, pero falla. —¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—No l-l-lo se.

—¿Los hiciste enojar? ¿Eran malos contigo? ¿Huiste de ellos?

—Hui d-de m-mis padres a-ado-adoptivos.

—¿Adoptivos?

—Si, no s-s-se donde están mis v-ve-verdaderos padres. Ni s-s-siquiera se quienes son.

Asiente y mira hacia la mesa. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—17.

—Jesús. — murmura.

—¿Cuá-cuantos años tienes tú?

Toma una respiración profunda. —Tengo 22.

Solo lo miro y continúo comiendo. No entiendo porque este último pedazo de información lo hace ver nervioso. Pasa sus manos por su cabello y sobre su cara.

—¿Así que no conoces a ninguno de tus familiares?

—No.

—No has tratado de buscarlos.

—Si.

—¿Y?

—No s-s-se c-c-como. No tengo m-m-mucha información.

Sacude su cabeza. No hace mas preguntas y me deja comerme una tercera porción.

Estoy repleta y espero que me deje tomar una siesta en su sillón, pero entonces lo veo ponerse su sweater.

—¿A d-d-donde va-a-s? — pregunto. Estoy preocupada. Me va a dejar sola. He estado sola toda mi vida y ahora temo el solo pensarlo.

—Vamos a ir al centro comercial, Kid. ¿Alguna vez has ido al centro comercial?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Vamos a comprar algo de ropa y zapatos.

—¿P-p-para qu-q-que? Ya m-me diste es-estos— digo señalando la camiseta y shorts.

—Unos que te queden. Vamos.

Edward me deja usar sus sandalias. Son enormes. Se salen de mis pies mientras voy detrás de él. No quiero perderlo, así que a veces me encuentro corriendo descalza con las sandalias en la mano.

El centro comercial es grande y esta lleno de gente. Me quedo atrás de Edward y me sostengo de su camisa para no perderlo entre la multitud. Él es más alto que yo, así que termino colgada del dobladillo de su camisa, pues es a lo único que llego, espero que no le moleste. Nos detenemos en una tienda llena de todo tipo de ropas. Edward comienza a agarrar lo que sea que ve. Voltea hacia mi unas cuantas veces y continua garrando camisetas, short y pantalones.

—Ven, tienes que probarte estos, — dice.

Una vez más me encuentro corriendo tras él. Sus piernas más largas lo ponen mucho mas adelante. Nunca me espera y es difícil para mi seguirle el paso.

Llegamos a un cuarto lleno de mujeres. Me da toda la ropa que escogió y me dice que siga la línea.

—¿Q-q-que se su-s-supone que debo hacer?

—Pruébate la ropa y asegúrate de que te quede bien, y que te guste.

—¿A-a-alli? — pregunto, horrorizada ante la idea de estar en un cuarto lleno de gente.

—Si, Kid.

—¿Así que s-s-solo me la po-p-pongo? ¿Sin comprarla?

—Te vas a asegurar que te queda antes de gastar dinero en ella.

—¿Ve-v-vendras co-c-co-conmigo?

—Es solo para mujeres. — dice y me voltea de cara al vestidor. —-Estaré aquí afuera en caso de que me necesites, ¿esta bien?

Solo asiento y camino hacia adelante. Lo volteo a ver una vez mas antes de entrar, solo para asegurarme que sigue en el mismo lugar esperando por mi y para mi alegría, ahí sigue.

No estoy completamente segura de que la ropa me queda bien, pero no se caen así que tomo eso como una buena señal. ¿En lo que a gustarme se refiere? Cualquier cosa es mejor que los harapos que he usado. Todas las camisetas están limpias y huelen bien, me siento sonriendo mientras regreso hacia Edward.

—¿Te quedan? — pregunta.

—Si.

—¡Jesús! Eres talla extra chica, — murmura. No se por qué eso lo asusta. —Como sea, compremos unos zapatos y algo de ropa interior.

Edward me deja escoger un par de tenis y nunca he estado más emocionada en mi vida. Puedo sentir la emoción en mi estomago y creo que me siento mal de tantos spaggethis. Escojo un par de zapatos azules y Edward asiente con aprobación. —Son geniales, — dice. Caminamos a otras tiendas con bolsas en nuestras manos y mis nuevos tenis en mis pies. Se sientes bien y abrigadores. Apuesto a que mis pies ya no se enfriaran.

De nuevo, me cuelgo de su camiseta.

Llegamos a una tienda llena de ropa interior y fotos de chicas bonitas y medio desnudas, mostrando sus bras y pantaletas.

Lucen como Jessica… estando desnudas y eso.

Edward llama a una joven, quien supongo trabaja aquí, y le explica que necesito sostenes y pantaletas.

—Consíguele lo que sea que le quede. Todo lo que tu quieras pero asegúrate que le sea cómodo y decente. Nada de esta mierda sexy, — dice el y la chica asiente. Él camina hacia un sillón y se deja caer, —Ve con la amable señorita, Kid. Yo estaré justo aquí.

Suzy, ese es el nombre de la chica, toma una cosa que parece un largo listón y lo enrolla alrededor de mi busto y en mi espalda.

—¿Estas usando sostén ahora?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—Sabes, siempre veo chicos ricos como él entrar aquí con chicas hermosas, pero estúpidas, — me dice Suzy. —Ellos les compran lo que quieren solo para conseguir un buen acoston. Tú eres muy delgada, y no te ofendas, pero tienes busto pequeño. No sé que quiere ese pervertido contigo, pero deberías huir antes de que sea tarde.

Mi busto se siente raro. Nunca ha estado así de contenido y seguro en mi vida. Sigo jalando las copas y las tiras, esperando que me haga sentir mejor, pero no tiene caso.

Es muy incomodo. No estoy sonriendo como esas chicas medio desnudas en los posters.

De regreso al departamento de Edward, sigo pensando en lo que esa chica Suzy dijo. ¿Podría Edward solo querer ayudarme? ¿Qué tal si quiere algo mas?

Ni siquiera soy bonita.

—¿Qué pasa Kid? — pregunta Edward interrumpiendo nuestro silencioso viaje. —¿No te gusto el centro comercial? Es un lugar odioso, pero pensé que te gustaría.

—Ha-ha-había mucha g-g-gente.

—Y es por eso que es odioso, pero te conseguimos ropa.

—Gracias, —susurro.

Él solo sacude su cabeza y continúa mirando derecho. Su rostro esta vacío de cualquier emoción.

—Mu-m-mu-muchas gracias, — digo hacia la ventana moviendo mi boca sin crear sonido.

Edward nos prepara sándwiches para cenar. Dice que no sabe como preparar nada mas, pero yo solo encojo mis hombros, no importándome realmente, y comiéndome 2 sándwiches.

El me hace ponerme calcetas y un sweater ya que hace frio afuera, aunque estamos adentro del departamento, no se cual es el problema. He dormido afuera por más de 5 años.

Me deja sentarme junto a él en su gran sillón mientras ve las noticias. Al principio me quedo viendo sorprendida como los colores y el brillo de su nueva TV hace que la sala entera resplandezca.

Él no dice nada. Solo se queda viendo la televisión con una mueca resentida en su rostro. Como que quiero hacer que me hable y me haga más preguntas. Quiero escuchar su voz, quiero hablar. Nunca he tenido a nadie que se quede conmigo lo suficiente desde que hui de mi hogar adoptivo.

Pero Edward no dice una sola palabra y como que quiero preguntarle por qué esta tan callado y por qué luce tan triste, pero me contengo. Quiero agradarle para poder quedarme con él, así que trato de no hacerlo enojar.

Se queda dormido en el sillón con el control remoto en su mano y la luz de la pantalla en su rostro. De nuevo, siento el sillón demasiado cómodo, así que solo me siento allí y me quedo viendo a las personas en la televisión. Él la dejo sin sonido, así que no puedo escuchar nada.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, me aburro y recuerdo a Dolly. Me bajo del sillón y camino por el departamento de Edward para encontrar el cuarto de lavado donde esta ella.

Mientras camino, me doy cuenta que Edward difícilmente tiene decoraciones en sus paredes no como Jessica que tiene fotos y poster por toda su casa.

Muchas de sus habitaciones están simplemente vacías: sin camas, sin sillas, sin nada.

Encuentro el cuarto de lavado y me encuentro con Dolly boca abajo encima de mi ahora limpia, pero horrible ropa.

—H-h-hey Do-Dolly, — susurro y la abrazo a mi pecho. — Te he extrañado. ¿T-te gu-g-gusta tu nuevo hogar? — acaricio sus mejillas y huelo su rubio cabello lavado. Esta limpio y maravilloso. —Creo que Ed-Edward esta solo. Creo que es por eso que n-n-nos deja q-quedarnos. Yo también est-es-estoy sola. Ya no t-t-tene-nemos que estar solas, Do-Dolly. Vamos a e-e-estar bien. Finalmente t-t-tenemos una f-a-fa-familia.

Me acuesto en el piso, cerca de la secadora. La alfombra esta esponjosa y se siente cómoda. Abrazo fuertemente a Dolly y caigo dormida.

Sueño con Edward.

Él es bueno conmigo. En mi sueño me compra cosas y me da comida, pero entonces se ve triste.

Tan triste.

Abro mis ojos y me tallo la espalda. Me siento y noto que ahora estoy en una cama, en un cuarto oscuro. Todavía esta oscuro afuera.

—¿Eh-Edward? — llamo, pero nadie responde.

Grito su nombre unas cuantas veces y camino hacia la sala donde lo vi por ultima vez. La TV esta apagada y su chamarra no esta.

Edward se fue.

**Oh, ¿que dice se fue Edward o no? Ay Edward xD, y oww me da cosita Kid, siempre quiero abrazarla, mas cuando habla de estar en la calle, y ustedes, ¿Qué piensan? Hehehe, ya saben que amo escuchar todos, todos sus comentarios (: **

**Y bueno sé que me quieren matar, y no están ustedes para saberlo ni yo para contarlo, pero bueno con lo de la boda -si, asdfghjkl me caso :)- *sonríe como mensa* y bueno mi residencia y proyecto, no había podido actualizar. Sepan que he leído todos sus comentarios y tweets y todo, y bueno intentare actualizar mas seguido ¿si? *hace ojitos* **

**Si no, ya saben amenazas y demás en mi Twitter, ahí siempre ando, es /at/OneSweetStuff. :D Well, hasta el siguiente update. **

**[oh btw a aquellos que me dejan rr's en #YLET. ¡Gracias! No puedo creer que aun terminado siga recibiendo visitas y … (': bueno gracias de nuevo. Ok ya.]**

**Au revoir.**


	4. Dos de Nosotros

***Se asoma* *ve dos veces* Ok es seguro *sale de atrás de su monitor* Guuuuys! Aquí ando de nuevo, y bueno no los retraso *coff* mas *coff* ummm los dejo con E, a leer…**

» _"Nobody's Little Girl"_ pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a **HelloElla**.

Capítulo 4. Dos de nosotros

Finjo.

Finjo que puedo caminar sin dificultad y que el cuarto no esta girando.

Finjo que puedo tomar otro trago y lo hago. El malvado liquido quema mientras se desliza por mi garganta.

—¡Viejo! — grita Mike. Finjo que no me irrita que lo haga. —Hay una chica, creo que su nombre es Samanta, como sea, nos invito a una fiesta ¡en su casa! Tiene una compañera de cuarto.

Asiento. Trato de lucir interesado. Finjo que estoy emocionado y que la ruidosa música no me da nauseas.

Fingir. Eso es lo que hago mejor. ¿No es eso en lo que todo el mundo es bueno? Se necesita ser un hombre para ser un experto.

—¿Qué dices?— Mike es persistente.

—Si, seguro,— me levanto y murmuro listo para seguirlo, pero un idiota choca contra mí.

Es un accidente. No lo hizo a propósito. Se disculpa.

Por supuesto, ignoro la parte de mi cerebro que me dice esto y lo empujo.

—¿Cuál es tu jodido problema idiota? — grito.

Se tambalea hacia un grupo de chicos. Rápidamente se recupera. Es un idiota grande.

Realmente debí haber escuchado esa parte de mi cerebro.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo son gritos y a Mike tratando de jalarme del piso del bar, donde me he encontrado muchas veces en estos días.

Cuando abro de nuevo mis ojos, tengo un dolor de cabeza del infierno y el lado derecho de mi cabeza se siente que esta de fuera.

—¿Estas bien, viejo — pregunta Mike. Está llevándome a casa. Probablemente esta encabronado por arruinar sus planes con esas chicas del bar.

—Uh huh.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve al hospital?

—A la mierda, no, solo es un moretón.

—Viejo, ¿Por qué ya no puedes actuar normal? No creo haber visto tu cara sin golpes en semanas.

—Mike, solo cállate.

**/**

Mike me ayuda las pocas escaleras a mi departamento y luego le digo que se vaya.

A momentos puede ser un gran amigo, pero me desagrada casi todo acerca de él. He perdido tanto ya, que me aferro a lo que sea que me queda, incluyendo a Mike, el imbécil borracho que coquetea con cualquier mujer viva.

Cuando llego a la puerta de mi departamento, la recuerdo.

Recuerdo a Kid.

Espero que siga dormida. La pobre niña lo necesita.

La encontré dormida en el piso del cuarto de lavado con su muñeca de trapo antes de irme al bar. Me quede viéndola dormir por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de concluir que hacer con ella.

A veces, actúa como una niña y a veces actúa como un adulto. No la entiendo mucho. Tal vez, por que no le he preguntado muchas cosas, me siento perdido con ella. Creía que vivir en las calles por tanto tiempo le quitaría cualquier rastro de inocencia y bondad a una persona.

Pero Kid tiene esta calidez y pureza en sus ojos que me quitan el aliento y me hace querer protegerla. No soporto la idea de dejarla regresar a las calles de donde vino.

Cuando me propuse encontrarla, mis intenciones era asegurarme de que estuviera bien, darle algo de dinero agradecerlo por salvarme e irme. Me obsesione con la idea de verla de nuevo. La mirada en sus ojos antes de que huyera la noche que me salvo se quedo grabada en mi cerebro. Cada vez que cerrara mis ojos al dormir, ahí estaría ella. Viendo directamente hacia mí.

Cuando finalmente la encontré, y encontré esa calidez y pureza en sus grandes ojos marrones, no me pude ver dejándola atrás.

Así que la lleve conmigo.

No tengo ni la más jodida idea de que estoy haciendo.

Todo lo que se es que ella esta ahora en mi departamento.

Entro mi departamento y al momento en que cierro la puerta detrás de mí, escucho llanto saliendo de mi habitación.

Donde la deje antes de irme a al bar a emborracharme con Mike.

Aun borracho, me tambaleo con mis pies mientras me apresuro a mi habitación. Abro la puerta y encuentro a Kid sentada en una esquina en el pido. Esta abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho y su cara esta metida en su muñeca mientras llora.

Lentamente me acerco y me siento junto a ella. No se mueve.

—¿Kid?— susurro. Aunque es solo un susurro, ella salta con el sonido de mi voz y se aleja de mí, hacia la esquina.

—¿Qué pasa, Kid? — a pesar de lo que ella me diga sé que me va a costar mucho ayudarla. Como dije, no tengo una jodida idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella quita su cara de su muñeca. Su cara esta roja y mojada. Ella solloza e hipa.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto de nuevo.

—¡Todo e-es t-tu culpa! —grita ella.

—¿Qué es?

—¡E-e-esto! —mete su mano al bolsillo de sus shorts y me entrega algo que luce como una foto.

Es una foto.

Es una mujer con un bebe en sus brazos, pero esta descolorida y arrugada. Difícilmente puedo ver el resto de la imagen.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Es mi verdadera m-mamá! Esta foto es lo único que tengo de e-e-ella y tú ¡l-l-la lava-aa-ste! —llora, sus grandes lagrimas mojando su camiseta.

Puedo sentir lo mierda que soy en mi pecho y a través del alcohol en mi sistema. No digo nada y solo me quedo sentado allí, escuchándola llorar con tanta agonía que realmente rompe mi corazón.

_No tenía intención de hacerlo._

Después de unos cuantos minutos odiándome, me levanto y con la poca fuerza que me queda, gentilmente levanto a Kid del piso. Estoy sorprendido de que me deje. Creo que esta demasiado ocupada llorando y afligida por la perdida de su foto para importarle.

La pongo en mi cama y me acuesto junto a ella. Ella se sostiene de su muñeca de trapo con tanta fuerza, es como si estuviera esperando que la maldita cosa la ayudara y compusiera su foto.

Me acerco más a su rostro y puedo oler la esencia de mi shampoo en ella. Hay cabellos pegados a su rostro, así que lo quito y trato de limpiar lo que he causado.

—Quiero arreglarlo, Kid. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—¡No p-p-pue-uedes!

—Pero lo quiero hacer.

—Se ha ido para siempre.

Creo que tal vez está hablando de algo muy diferente.

—Recuerdas su rostro— le pregunto.

Ella sacude su cabeza. —Nunca la conocí. Ella me regalo al segundo día de existir.

—¿No estas enojada con ella?

—No. tal vez un p-p-poco. Cuando era más pequeña, lo hacía. Pero eso nunca me hizo sentir bien.

—Se a lo que te refieres, — susurro.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—He pasado mucho tiempo odiando a alguien, por algo malo que paso, pero nunca me hace sentir mejor.

Mis palabras atraen su atención. Dejo de llorar.

—¿Quién? ¿A quién odias?

Aclaro mi garganta y paso mis dedos por su brazo. —Mi papá.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo culpo por de algo malo que paso. Es una larga historia.

—¿Puedo escucharla?

—Algún día. Esta noche no, Kid.

—Está bien.

Finalmente voltea a verme a la cara y sus ojos se agrandan. —¿Qu-qu-que le paso a tu rostro?

Me había olvidado de eso, hasta ahora. —Me caí.

—Eres un mal mentiroso, — hipea ella.

Sonrió. —Supongo que tienes razón. Lamento lo de tu fotografía, Kid.

—Yo también.

—Si pudieras conocer a tu mamá alguna vez, ¿qué le dirías o que le preguntarías?

Kid limpia su rostro con su palma y toma una respiración profunda.

—Le p-p-preguntaría si luzco como ella, o como m-mi p-papá.

No puedo evitar sonreír y ella tampoco.

—¿Le hablas a tu papá?

—No lo he hecho en dos años.

—D-d-deberias. Tienes s-s-suerte de t-tener uno.

Solo asiento.

—Si lo ves d-de n-nuevo. ¿Qué le preguntarías?

Sonrió ante su pregunta y cierro mis ojos, listo para irme a dormir.

—Le preguntaría, si resulte justo como él.

**/**

Me paso la mañana ignorando los mensajes de texto de mi hermana, Alice, y compensando a Kid. Todavía esta sensible por la foto y yo también lo estaría, pero me estoy esforzando.

Nos pasamos unos minutos aplastando se arrugada y arruinada foto, poniéndola en un libro y apretándola muy fuerte. Cada vez que la reviso ella la ve ansiosamente y luego suspira decepcionada.

No va a componerse. Kid llora en el baño.

Creo que lo sabe.

Me la paso disculpándome y prometiéndole que la hare sentirse mejor.

Hoy se está comportando más como una niña. No suelta su muñeca y se la pasa hablándole. Sé que no está loca y que no está discapacitada mentalmente, porque conmigo habla bien. Su proceso mental es normal, pero aún me le quedo viendo maravillado mientras cepilla el cabello de su muñeca y tiene conversaciones completas con ella.

No la cuestiono y solo la dejo ser.

Le hago el desayuno y la dejo comer todo lo que quiera. No sabía que alguien podía apreciar tanto lo panqueques. Ella come más que yo.

Después del baño, le ofrezco ver un poco de televisión en el sillón. Ella solo asiente y se sienta junto a mí. Estoy agradecido de que me tenga más confianza. Aún mantiene su distancia de mi y sé que carga la navaja de bolsillo que le di en su bolsillo, pero estamos progresando.

Mientras me paso por los canales, dejo la TV en Cartoon Network. Está empezando una tonta caricatura, pero no hay nada más que ver.

Después de unos minutos volteo a ver a Kid. Sus ojos están pegados a la pantalla y su boca está un poco abierta. Se ríe y se sorprende, y luego se vuelve a reír.

Es adorable.

Por alguien no la querría es un completo misterio para mí.

Por el resto de la hora, me quedo viendo a Kid reír mientras ve la TV.

A diferencia de las demás personas en el mundo, yo la dejare a mi lado. Con suerte ella no me odie.

**/**

Kid muerde Nerviosamente su labio inferior mientras le corto sus larga y sucias uñas. Se mene en su silla y abre sus ojos.

—Kid, te tienes que quedar quieta.

—¡Du-u-ele!

—No, no duele.

—¡S-si!

—Está bien, pero ya casi termino, así que aguanta.

Después que terminamos, examina sus uñas.

—¿Nunca te has cortado las uñas?

—S-si, p-pero l-lo odio.

Ruedo mis ojos.

—¿Kid?

Ella me mira directo a los ojos.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí?— le pregunto y ella asiente emocionada.

—Eres r-realmente b-bueno,— me asegura.

**/**

Me paso el resto de la mañana viendo la pantalla de mi computadora mientras Kid toma una siesta. Viendo ese par de ojos azules que me ven de vuelta en todas las imágenes que al parecer no puedo borrar o guardar. Las imágenes no ayudan a la culpa que me consume ni a la ira que siento hacia Carlisle Cullen, mi padre, el doctor.

_Realmente deberías llamar a mamá. Está muy preocupada. No te hemos visto en semanas – Alice_

_¿De todos modos, en donde estás? – Alice_

_El semestre de otoño está a punto de empezar. ¿Siquiera te has inscrito? – Alice_

_Katie hubiera querido que terminaras tu carrera y no que despilfarraras el dinero de la herencia de tus abuelos, en la depresión. – Alice_

Maldita Alice. No tiene miedo de ser directa. La extraño demasiado, pero en estos momentos no puedo con ella. Borro todos sus mensajes y reviso el balance de mi cuenta de banco.

Todavía estoy bien.

_¿Bien para qué? ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer?_

**_/_**

—Así que, ¿detective huh? — Le pregunto a Jasper por teléfono.

—Sip. Ya es oficial. Le estás hablando a un profesional, —dice.

Jasper ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Él ahora vive en Portland y difícilmente tiene tiempo para algo en su ocupada agenda.

—¿Qué tal tú, Ed? ¿Regresaras a la escuela?

Ignoro sus preguntas. —Hey, tengo que irme, pero felicidades por el nuevo trabajo.

—Hermano…— suspira. Puedo notar que está cansado de mis distracciones. —Está bien, pero realmente debes decirle a tu mamá y hermana donde estas. Solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto.

—¿Lo correcto? Sí, eso estoy haciendo.

**/**

Tomamos el almuerzo y le prometo a Kid salir mañana. Ella nunca ha ido al cine o ha tenido comida en un restaurante en lugar de un bote de basura de algún lugar de comida rápida. Ella se sienta más cerca de mí mientras vemos de nuevo la TV. Por supuesto terminamos viendo caricaturas otra vez, pero no me importa. Las risas de Kid y sus jadeos de sorpresa vale la pena el irritable y ruidoso sonido proveniente de la televisión.

Por primera vez en muchos meses no me siento solo y el gran hoyo que hay mi pecho no duele tanto. Kid no sabe nada de mi pasado, ella no siente lastima o enojo. De un modo muy extraño, ella todavía es pura e inocente. Las calles no le quitaron su alma. Y he decidió no darles la oportunidad de hacerlo. No la voy a dejar ir. Seremos solo nosotros dos.

—¿Kid?— ella no voltea de verme; sus ojos están pegados a la pantalla, pero responde con un "uh-huh". Sacudo mi cabeza con diversión. —¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? No puede ser Kid.

Finalmente voltea a verme y sonríe. —M-m-mi n-no-nombre es Is-Is-Isa-Isabella,— dice ella volteando de nuevo hacia la pantalla.

**¡Lo dijo! ¡Vieron¡ ¡Su noooombreeee! pero bueno para mí siempre será Kid, ¿qué opinan ustedes? xD saben que sus rr's me hacen el día y la noche … y las tardes. & los amo :D hehehe. Así que díganme TODO lo que piensan. Y bueno obvio como siempre gracias por los favs, los comentarios, las alertas… no dejan de sorprenderme y los quiero, a montones. **

**Y Ok, aquí voy, se que me tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee siglos, en actualizar (yep, I'm a bitch) pero bueno, les dire… esto de la vida de casada, me ocupa mucho tiempo, y pues mi trabajo & RL en general es algo demandante. Espero me comprendan y no quieran enviar a la mafia o algo así. Prometo no tardar tanto ¿va? Ok. :)**

**& ustedes ya saben dónde ando, at OneSweetStuff en twittah, por si quieren dejar algún mensajito, amenaza, comentario, amenaza etc.**

**Love. Au revoir.**


	5. Cosas Salvajes

**Les dije que no me tardaría mucho, y aquí estoy :) yay! Ok, los dejo con Kid.**

» "Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 5. Cosas Salvajes

Isabella.

Suena extraño para mí. Le digo a Edward que no me llame así. Me hace sentir graciosa cuando lo hace. No soy Isabella.

Soy Kid.

Es tarde en la noche. He estado viendo televisión todo el día. Me preocupa que Edward se enoje conmigo por no limpiar nada. Aunque hace poco lave los platos, me siento una inútil.

Edward esta en otra habitación. Él dijo que necesitaba "ejercitarse". Me dijo que podía quedarme en la sala y ver caricaturas.

Amo las caricaturas. Son tan coloridas y felices. Recuerdo haberlas visto unas cuantas veces en mis hogares adoptivos. Puedo verlas todo el día si Edward me deja y después de limpiar algo, por supuesto así Edward no se enojara conmigo.

Las veo hasta que mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar. Comienzo a soñar con Edward y luego con distintos momentos de cuando vivía en la calles. No lo extraño para nada, pero las imágenes de las paredes de ladrillo, basureros, vagabundos borrachos y los asquerosos olores que alguna vez fueron parte de mi vida, aun me atormentan.

Espero jamás tener que regresar. Jamás hare que Edward se enoje como lo hice con mis padres adoptivos. No estoy muy segura de que hice ara que se enojaran tanto, pero con Edward me asegurare de nunca hacerlo enojar para que me deje quedarme.

Odiaba dormir con mi ropa mojada y en callejones asquerosos. Odiaba dormir con un ojo abierto y asustada de todo. Algunas veces mis músculos dolían por el frio y la tensión, y mi piel picaba dolorosamente. Me sentía asquerosa hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos. No quiero volver a sentirme de esa manera.

Brinco cuando siento una mano en mi cuerpo, ahuyentando con eso mi sueño.

Es Edward.

—Lo siento— susurra. Luce cansado y un poco triste, pero estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a eso. —Estaba tratando de cargarte a la cama, pero termine despertándote. Ven, vayamos a la cama.

—¿C-cama?¿en tu habitación?

—Si, como anoche. Te conseguiré una cama pronto; es solo que la habitación de huéspedes está realmente sucia.

Yo solo asiento. Él no me lastimo ni me toco, anoche que dormí en la cama con él, aunque mi espalda dolía por la mañana. Todavía no está acostumbrada a la comodidad.

Sigo a Edward a su habitación. Me dice que si quiero él puede dormir en el sillón. Yo le digo que es su cama y que el también debería dormir en ella.

El solo asiente, se quita sus zapatos, se mete debajo de las sabanas y está dormido antes de que me dé cuenta. Me acomodo junto a él de mi lado, viendo su espalda. Me quedo viendo cómo se mueve su espalda mientras inhala y exhala, y escucho el sonido de su respiración. El cuarto está muy callado.

No hay ruidos de autos pasando, vagabundos peleando, perros ladrando o cualquier cosa que usualmente me haría quedarme despierta. Sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación pensando en cómo sobreviví. No me golpearon hasta la muerta, ni me asesino algún borracho. No enoje a ninguna prostituta y no tome drogas.

No tengo que regresar nunca más.

Solo tengo que evitar que Edward se enoje.

Aunque la habitación esta silenciosa y la cama es probablemente cómoda para la mayoría de la gente, no la soporto. Mi espalda y cuello duelen. No se cómo es que me quede dormida anoche. Debí de haber estado realmente alterada por lo de la foto de mi mamá.

Trato de no moverme mucho, para no despertar a Edward, pero no logro acomodarme. Me quedo viendo su espalda de nuevo, esperando que el sonido de su respiración me arrulle lo suficiente para ignorar el dolor en mi cuello y espalda.

La habitación se pone fría. Realmente quiero acurrucarme junto a Edward, para calentarme, pero no quiero molestarlo. Él tiene toda la sabana alrededor de él.

Suspiro.

Me siento, tomo mi almohada y me tiro al piso. Me recuesto y me siento más cómoda. Mi cuerpo está acostumbrado al piso duro. No se cómo hacer para que recuerde que las camas son mejores.

Todavía tengo frio, así que abrazo mis piernas en mi pecho como solía hacer cuando dormía en las calles. Comienzo a quedarme dormida, cuando siento a Edward moverse.

Puedo escuchar y sentirlo dejar la cama. No sé a dónde está yendo hasta que siento su presencia detrás de mí, de repente, una manta esta gentilmente cubriéndome y un cálido cuerpo yace junto a mí. El repentino calor junto a mi fría piel me causa escalofríos.

Edward suspira y espero unos minutos antes de voltearme a verlo.

Él tiene su espalda hacia mí y está dormido de nuevo.

Sonrió.

Lentamente, muevo mi rostro junto a su espalda, me acurruco junto a ella, y cierro mis ojos, disfrutando de su aroma y calidez.

No creo que haga esto porque tengo frio.

**/**

Edward me dice que tiene que pagar las cuentas en su computadora y hacer unas cuantas llamadas, pero que no tomara mucho, y que de ahí saldremos.

Estoy emocionada, estoy usando mis nuevos tenis azules, los cuales sigo admirando en mis pies, y ropa nueva. Cepillo mi cabello. Esta bastante largo, pero está limpio t brillante y eso es lindo.

Edward dice que le está tomando más de la cuenta y que puedo ver caricaturas o hacer lo que quiera.

Estoy enojada. No entiendo cómo usar el control remoto. No quiero preguntarle a Edward, porque él está en el teléfono. Así que desisto en la idea de ver caricaturas y decidió caminar por el departamento.

Encuentro un gran estante de libros y decido curiosear. No puedo leer, así que espero hallar uno con imágenes. Él tiene muchos libros sin imágenes, pero tienen portadas interesantes así que me les quedo viendo y finjo que se dé que tratan.

Finalmente encuentro un delgado libro lleno de imágenes y ¡muy pocas palabras!

Hay un niño pequeño en disfraz blanco y que luce como lobo. Es un niño pequeño. El encuentra un monto de monstruos feos, pero parece que se está divirtiendo con ellos.

Raro.

Al final el los deja. Me pregunto por qué. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo. ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarlos? El no debió de dejarlos si los quería.

Confundida, volteo las paginas hasta el principio de nuevo. Esta vez, me tomo más tiempo en cada imagen tratando de descifrar la historia.

Estoy a punto de llegar a las últimas dos páginas cuando Edward me llama. Me levanto y corro.

—¡Ed-Ed-Edward! —digo emocionada al máximo. —Edward, ¿puedes le-e-eerme este libro? Qu-Quiero saber que está pasando con el niño en el disfraz de l-l-lobo. ¿Puedes le-leermelo? ¿P-por favor?

El me da una mirada rara. Toma el libro de mis manos. — ¿Por qué no lo lees tú, Kid?

Nerviosamente bajo la mirada hacia mis pies. Mis nuevos tenis azules están limpios y bonitos.

—¿Kid?

No respondo y continuo viendo mis pies.

—Kid, ¿puedes leer? — puedo escuchar el asombro en su voz.

_Duh. Se supone que debo saber leer. Ya estoy grande. No se supone que debo ser tonta o retrasada._

Estoy avergonzada.

—¿Cómo puede ser, Kid? Tienes diecisiete.

Suspiro y aun sin mirar su rostro, le contesto. Le digo acerca de cómo cuando tenía cuatro o cinco años, fui sacada de mi hogar porque mi mama fue atrapada con crack y me pusieron en un hogar adoptivo.

No fue para nada mejor. Mi familia adoptiva era negligente y no me enviaba a la escuela. Solo fui unas cuantas veces, pero no puedo recordar. Finalmente cuando tenía ocho años fui puesta en otro hogar adoptivo. Mi padre adoptivo me hacía rogar en las calles por él.

"La gente no se siente mal por mí. Soy feo y viejo. La gente se siente mal por los niños lindos y pobres. Haz un buen dinero Kid, y te daré de comer… tal vez," me decía.

Fui a la escuela unas cuantas veces, pero era difícil aprender algo ya que estaba demasiado atrasada.

Cuando tenía diez, fui puesta en otro hogar. Ya que era mayor y no sabía cómo leer ni escribir, me dijeron que necesitaba "educación especial".

Con mi mala suerte, no me dieron la escuela que necesitaba. Estaba en una escuela llena de niños tontos que no sabían ni como limpiar sus traseros o bocas.

Me toma un rato decirle a Edward todo esto por eso de mi tartamudez, pero él no pierde la paciencia y me escucha con atención. Me hace preguntas y comentarios.

—Lo siento Kid, — dice, mirando hacia el libro que tiene en las manos.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Todo. Eres una persona increíble. Te mereces una mejor vida que la que el destino te ha dado. Tú deberías tener dos padres que te aman. Deberías tener hermanos y hermanas que te molesten y recuerdos tontos de meterte en problemas y no esto. No recuerdos de una vida de mierda.

Suspira y pone el libro en el sillón.

—Te lo leeré cuando regrese. Tal vez hasta te enseñe como leer.

—¿En serio? — susurro. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no sé por qué, pero lo hacen.

—Sí. Pero primero almorcemos y veamos una película, — dice él.

Pero no puedo esperar a que regrese a casa.

**/**

Es raro estar comiendo en un restaurante donde la gente no se me queda viendo y los trabajadores no son malos y me tratan bien.

—La ch-chica es muy dulce. Hasta me d-d-dio más refresco, —le susurro emocionada.

Edward me sonríe. —Sí, más le vale ser amable si quiere una propina.

No sé qué significa, así que solo continúo tomando mi refresco.

El cine está lleno de gente. A Edward no parece molestarle que casi me cuelgue de su chamarra.

No debería estar asustada de las multitudes. Viví en la calles. Pero al menos en la calle no había tanta gente en una sola área.

No recuerdo haber estado en el cine antes, así que la pantalla enorme me emociona.

No creo haber respirado durante la película. Fue realmente emocionante. Le pregunte a Edward que sucedía en la película, pero rápidamente me callo así que decidí no preguntarle más.

No quiero hacerlo enojar.

**/**

De camino a casa no puedo callarme sobre la película. Edward solo se ríe y asiente a mis comentarios. Le digo lo mucho que la ame y el promete llevarme de nuevo. Me dice que él no había ido al cine en dos años.

Le pregunto el por qué.

Solo me dice que no estaba de humor.

—¿Es la m-mi-isma razón por la que n-no le hablas a tu p-p-papa?

Edward asiente.

—¿Qué p-p-paso?

Edward no me contesta en su lugar sigue manejando. Mi pregunta parece haberlo alterado. La tristeza que ha estado perdida durante días regresa a sus ojos verdes.

Creí que íbamos de regreso a casa hasta que él se detuvo en el cementerio. —Déjame mostrarte algo, —me dice y sale del auto.

Lo sigo a través del cementerio hasta que se detiene frente a una lápida con flores por todos lados.

—Oh, mamá, —suspira para él.

—¿Edward?

—Hum.

—¿Q-Qu-Qué estamos haciendo?

Edward respira profundamente. —Esta es Katie. Ella murió hace dos años. Ella era mi… mi… mejor amiga.

—¿Qué le p-p-pa-paso? — pregunto.

—Ella se enfermó mucho unos meses antes de morir, pero nunca me dijo. Ella sabía que iba a morir y decidió no decirme para que así yo no estuviera triste. Mi papá también sabía. Él es doctor. Él es el doctor que le dijo que iba a morir. Él tampoco me dijo—. Edward se queda muy callado. Traga el nudo que tiene en la garganta y se quita unas cuantas lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

—¿Es por es-eso q-q-que estas tan e-en-enojado con él?

Él asiente. —Él debió haberme dicho. Él debió decirme que ella solo tenía uno cuantos meses por vivir. Hubiera pasada esos últimos meses en casa y no tan ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo, lejos de ella. Hubiera hecho esos últimos meses, los mejores meses en la vida de Katie. Pero no supe hasta que empecé a notar lo mal que lucía. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella murió la semana siguiente.

Edward se sienta en el pasto y yo hago lo mismo.

—Lo s-siento Edward.

Él se limpia las últimas lágrimas y me sonríe. Toma mi mano en la de él y la aprieta.

Nos sentamos allí en silencio por un buen rato.

Me siento mal por él. Su amiga murió. Yo no tengo familia ni amigos, pero me imagino que perder a alguien cercano debe ser difícil. Me pregunto si yo estaría triste si me enterara que Jessica, mi algo así como amiga, muriera.

Probablemente lo estaría.

Pobre Edward.

—¿Kid?

—¿Si?

—Vayamos a casa.

**/**

Cuando llegamos a casa, Edward me dice que está demasiado cansado para leerme o enseñarme como leer. Necesita descansar.

Así que me paso el resto de la tarde viendo caricaturas y pasando el libro una y otra vez hasta que oscurece. Tengo hambre de nuevo, pero sigo esperando a que Edward despierte.

Cuando finalmente lo hace, dice que necesita salir por alimentos, pero ni siquiera me mira. Me dice que me quede en el sillón y que no toque nada mientras esta fuera.

Después que se va, hago lo que dijo.

Hasta que en serio me da hambre.

Decido ver por ahí en la cocina si hay algo para comer. Me encuentro un poco de pan y recuerdo como el las tostó y les puso mantequilla.

Eso estuvo delicioso, así que decido que eso es lo que quiero.

Encuentro la tostadora y meto el pan en ella, presionando el botón grande.

Así es como él lo hizo la vez pasada.

Mientras espero que termine la tostadora, saco la mantequilla. Me quedo viendo con desesperación a que la tostadora salte como lo hizo la última vez. El delicioso aroma hace que ruja mi estómago.

Está tardando millones.

Veo que unos platos están en el lavadero. No quiero que Edward crea que soy una perezosa, así que comienzo a lavarlos.

Me distraje tanto con los platos que no me doy cuenta del humo.

Mientras seco el ultimo plato un repentino "beeeeeeeeeeeeeep" me hace saltar. El sonido continúa y es cuando me doy cuenta del humo y del horrible aroma que proviene de la tostadora.

Me asusto.

Comienzo a temblar y de repente es difícil respirar.

Jalo el conector de la tostadora esperando que pare, pero el ruido continúa y de repente estoy siendo bañada con agua que viene del cielo.

¡Edward va a odiarme!

Jure que no me movería del sillón y ahora ¿qué he hecho? Va a estar furioso.

Me prometí a mí misma que no lo haría enojar.

¡No me va a querer más por aquí! ¡Me va a echar a la calle! No quiero regresar. No quiero que me eche.

De repente escucho un ruidoso golpeteo en la puerta. Alguien está gritando.

Estoy asustada.

Caigo al piso y cubro mi cabeza.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

¿A dónde voy a ir?

**Oh, ¿qué va a hacer?... Se los juro me da cosita, cada vez que leo más de Kid, mas quiero abrazarla & luego el pasado de E ya se sabe, ahora si díganme que opinan, de todo… este capítulo estuvo lleno de mucha info. & saben que amo leer sus reviews :)**

**También cumplí lo prometí y no tarde tanto, pero es que se lo merecen, gracias por los rr's, favs, visits, en serio. Contesto poquito, pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. **

**Bueno ya saben dónde ando Twitter at/OneSweetStuff.**

**Au revoir.**


	6. Buena Persona

**Um, hola… uh… los dejo con Kid. Bye.**

» "Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 6. Buena Persona

_¡No me va a querer más por aquí! ¡Me va a correr! No quiero regresar. No quiero que me corra._

_De repente escucho un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta. Alguien está gritando._

_Estoy asustada._

_Caigo al piso y cubro mi cabeza._

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

_¿Qué voy a hacer?_

El agua se detiene, pero no me atrevo a moverme o abrir mis ojos. Me escurro hacia la esquina metiéndome lo más que pueda.

Estoy empapada y con frio, pero más que nada, estoy asustada.

Escucho abrirse la puerta y sé que Edward me va a gritar. Me va a gritar y a echarme.

—¿Hola? — pregunta una extraña voz femenina.

Me apresuro a ponerme de pie, resbalándome en el proceso, pero me las arreglo para levantarme. Es ahí cuando finalmente examino mí alrededor y me doy cuenta que va a ser peor de lo que temo. Todo esta mojado y probablemente arruinado. Puedo sentir las lágrimas de nuevo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Me quedo en el rincón, esperando que la extraña se vaya, pero no se va.

—Oh querida, — dice ella.

Es una anciana pequeña y con un rostro suave. Es amigable y seguro.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?— pregunta. No le contesto, en lugar de eso muevo mi cabeza. —¿Qué se está quemando?

—¡No e-e-es mi c-c-cul-p-pa! — brinca ella con mi explosión. —T-t-tenia h-h-ha-hambre. L-l-lo s-s-siento. ¿Puede d-d-de-decirle a Edward que no se enoje? ¿P-po-or favor? —lloro.

Ella me ve con lastima en sus ojos. —Shh, cariño. Está bien, — me asegura y pone su arrugada mano en mi rostro. Me sonríe cálidamente y asiente. —Nadie se va a enojar.

Ella ve alrededor de la cocina y suspira.

—¿Es muy malo? ¿E-es-esta todo roto? — jadeo por aire y desesperadamente quiero que me responda y me diga que todo puede ser reparado.

—Es solo la cocina la que se encendió, cariño. Un buen trapeador y trapo lo solucionan todo. No sé si alguno de los aparatos electrónicos funcione, pero dudo que el Sr. Cullen se moleste tanto por unas cuantas cosas que puede reemplazar. Lo importante es que tú estás bien y sacarte de esas ropas mojadas. ¿Vives aquí? ¿Tienes algo para cambiarte?

Asiento y le enseño donde. Ella me dice que me vista y que estará limpiando. Cuando regreso a la cocina, hay unas cuantas señoras con trapeadores y trapos.

_Soy tan estúpida._

—Linda, ¿cuál es tu nombre? — me pregunta la señora.

—Kid.

—¿Kid?

Asiento.

—Bueno Kid, yo soy la Sra. Cope. Soy la jefa del equipo de limpieza aquí. Estas señoras van a secar toda el agua. ¿Sabes cuándo regresara Edward?

Sacudo mi cabeza y tomo sus manos en la mías. — ¡P-po-por favor! Tiene que a-a-yudarme. ¡Edward se va a e-en-enojar! — lloro. No se cómo puede ayudarme, pero no sé qué más hacer. Estoy desesperada. Hare lo que sea para quedarme.

—Querida, él estará en todo su derecho de estar enojado, pero eso es todo. Lo superara pronto. Estas actuando como si fuera a golpearte —. Se detiene y ve hacia mi rostro y cuerpo. —Espera… ¿él te golpea? — puedo notar físicamente que se está alterando con la sola idea de que él me esté golpeando.

Inmediatamente meneo la cabeza. —¡No!

—Entonces ¿por qué estas asustada, cariño?

No tengo tiempo de responderle porque somos interrumpidas por mi nombre siendo gritado.

—¿Kid? ¿Kid? —grita Edward mientras se apresura al departamento. Cuando me ve, puedo notar la ira en su rostro. Sus ojos se agrandan y su pecho sube y baja con sus profundas respiraciones.

Me escondo detrás de la Sra. Cope y me agarro de la parte de atrás de su sweater.

—¡Kid! — grita de nuevo. —¿Qué carajos está pasando? — el camina hacia nosotras y yo chillo de miedo. —¡Estoy haciéndote una pregunta Kid! ¡Y tú debes responderme!

Empiezo a llorar y la Sra. Cope me calla.

—Ok, ok Sr. Cullen, calmémonos.

—Con todo el debido respeto Sra. Cope, creo que usted no debe meterse en esto y debe dejarme hablar con Kid— le grita mientras la Sra. Cope se endereza un poco enfrente de mí. Aun así él es más alto. —Entro a mi departamento y veo mi cocina inundada, creo que tengo derecho a saber que carajos paso,— grita él y pone la bolsa de comestibles que tenía en las manos encima del sillón.

—Lo siento E-E-Ed-Ed…

—¡No, Kid! No disculpas. Solo dime que paso.

—Me dio h-ha-hambre y… — hipé y voltee al piso. —I-I-In-intente usar la tostadora.

—Carajo— gruñe. Suspira y se sienta en el sillón. Toscamente pasa sus manos por su cabello. —¡Te dije que no tocaras nada! ¿Qué tan difícil es eso? ¿Eres así de estúpida?

Sus palabras son dolorosas. Sé que está enojado y no tengo el derecho de pelear de vuelta. En lugar de eso, corro al cuarto de libros y cierro la puerta. Me apresuro hacia Dolly quien está en el piso donde la deje esta mañana. Me siento con ella en mis brazos y la abrazo a mi pecho.

—Realmente lo arruine todo, D-Do-Dolly— lloro en su cabello y la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo. —Edward ahora me o-o-odia. Nos va a e-e-echar, lo sé. No q-quiero. No quiero estar so-sola de nuevo, Dolly.

No sé cuánto tiempo me senté ahí, llorando en el cabello de Dolly. Mi estómago me gruñe. No comí nada, pero estoy demasiado avergonzada para ir a pedir por comida. Arruine la cocina y probablemente la comida en ella. Lloro por que no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer. No sé si debería empacar mis cosas e irme.

No sé a dónde iría.

Unos minutos más de llorar y escucho que alguien llama la puerta. Sorbo mi nariz y limpio mi cara con mis manos. Tocan de nuevo.

—¿Kid? Kid, ¿puedes abrir la puerta? — pregunta. Ya no suena enojado.

No digo nada y muerdo mi labio. Abrazo a Dolly aún más fuerte.

—Kid, estaba enojado. Lamento lo que dije. Por favor perdóname. No dije nada en serio. Solo es que soy un jodido idiota.

No me muevo y cierro mis ojos. Escucho la puerta abrirse. Por supuesto que tiene una llave. Es su departamento. No me atrevo a verlo. Lo siento sentarse a mi lado.

Huele lindo como siempre.

—Ten—, me susurra. Abro mis ojos y veo un plato con tostadas en su mano. Me las está ofreciendo. — Es gracioso como es que se mojó todo excepto la tostadora—, dice él riendo. — La Sra. Cope dice que toda la cocina debió haber sido rociada en agua no solo en ese lugar. Parece que esta defectuoso. Gracias a ti, ahora lo saben—, dice él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rompo a llorar de nuevo y entierro mi rostro en su cuello, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, ignorando la tostada. Le toma un momento reaccionar, pero luego me abraza de vuelta. —¡Lo siento E-Edward! ¡No me e-eches p-po-por fa-a-avor! — le ruego, sollozando en su cuello. —Seré m-me-mejor. Seré m-mejor. No te h-ha-hare enojar.

Talla mi espalda y de repente me jala hacia su regazo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Pone mi cabeza debajo de su mandíbula y comienza a mecerse hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Me susurra y tararea, las vibraciones de su profunda voz causan coquillas en mi piel.

Funciona.

Me siento cálida y a salvo en sus brazos.

Dejo de llorar y solo hipeo. No quiero llenarlo de mi nariz, así que me limpio con la parte trasera de mi mano.

Siento sus cálidos labios en mi frente y suspiro, —no seas tonta Kid, no te voy a echar, — susurra. —Dije que te podías quedar aquí para siempre y lo dije en serio. Solo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. No debí haberte dejado sola. Es mi culpa.

Me siento en su regazo por un momento. Sus brazos alrededor de mí se sienten muy bien. Casi siento que no puedo caer. Nunca. Si el mundo decidiera venir por mí y pelear, yo estaría a salvo. Yo estaría a salvo en los brazos de Edward.

Así es como se siente ser abrazado. Es maravilloso.

Suspiro en su cuello, disfrutando de su calidez y sus tarareos. Presiona sus labios en mi cabeza una vez más. No sé por qué lo hace, pero lo amo.

Retira su cabeza y limpia las lágrimas de mi rostro con sus manos. Me sonríe y suspira. —¿Crees que a Dolly le guste la tostada? Tú pareces no quererla. No podemos gastar un buen pan así.

Salto de su regazo, tomo el plato y le doy una gran mordida a la tostada. Escucho a Edward reírse detrás de mí. Me siento junto a él y le ofrezco la otra tostada. Él la toma y le da una mordida.

—Lo lamento Kid. Lo que dije fue realmente grosero.

Me encojo de hombros.

—La próxima vez, quiero que me grites de regreso. Empújame y pégame. Dime que estoy equivocado, aunque no lo este. Así es como sobrevives en este mundo. Peleas de vuelta.

Luce serio y determinado a que le crea lo que me está diciendo.

—Está bien.

—Dilo. Di que vas a pelear de vuelta.

—Vo-ooy a p-pelear de vuelta.

—Bien.

**xx**

Al día siguiente, Edward me muestra cómo usar la tostadora. Me aseguro de escuchar muy bien y hacer preguntas.

Me dice que cuando llegue el nuevo microondas llegue, me enseñara como calentar la comida con el. Dice que aún no confía en que use la estufa.

Yo tampoco confió en mí.

Cuando le pido que me lea el libro, me dice que no tiene tiempo, pero que pronto lo hará. Yo solo asiento y le digo que esperare.

Edward decide que deberíamos tomar un paseo por el parque. Por un breve instante temo que me lleve al parque y me deje allí, pero la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos me convencen de que estoy siendo paranoica.

Me pongo mis tenis azules, les sacudo las pocas manchas que tienen, le digo adiós a Dolly y salgo con Edward. El me hace muchas preguntas mientras conduce. Me pregunta que recuerdo de mis hogares adoptivos y de mis padres.

Le digo un poquito. Le cuento que no eran muy buenos conmigo y como algunos de los chicos con los que viví usaban drogas.

Cuando le digo que mis padres adoptivos a veces me hacían rogar por dinero y pegarme, su mandíbula se aprieta y sus ojos miran mal a la ventana.

Dejo de hablar.

Cuando llegamos al parque, me da una mirada rara y carraspea.

—Te has… ummm uh no sé cómo preguntarte esto. ¿Te has quedado en este parque?

Me río. —¿Estas p-p-preguntándome si he dormido en este parque?

—Si, — murmura.

—No, no lo he hecho. No te preocupes.

Caminamos en silencio. Hay niños corriendo por todos lados, jugando y riendo. Una pequeña corre hacia mí y me da un dulce. Le pregunto por su papá y si le gusta una de las caricaturas que sale en la TV. Me emociono cuando me dice que si le gusta.

Es mi favorita

Cuando la mamá de la pequeña la llama, me volteo a ver a Edward, y lo encuentro sonriéndome.

—¿Qué? — pregunto.

—Solo me pregunto algo, — me responde y se sienta en una banca cercana.

Me siento junto a él. —¿Sobre q-que?

—Solo me pregunto cómo es que existes tú, cuando hay tantas mierdas en este mundo. No tiene ningún sentido. Tú te mereces otro mundo. Tú deberías vivir en un mundo donde los adultos no abusen de los niños, y padres no abandones a sus bebés, — me dice y pasa una mano por mi mejilla. —Te mereces un mundo donde más almas fuertes y puras como tu vivan.

No digo nada.

Nos sentamos juntos en la banca por un buen rato. Nos reímos de los niños corriendo causando problemas. Como que quiero ir a jugar con ellos, pero ya no soy más una niña pequeña.

Le digo a Edward lo mucho que amaba dormir debajo de las resbaladilla. Le digo acerca de Cara y Maria Caballero. Las dos chicas que conocí cuando tenía doce. Ellas eran unos cuantos años más grandes que yo. Vivian en el hogar al lado del mío, pero ya habían vivido antes en las calles. Las convencí de déjame huir con ellas. Me dejaron seguirlas por un rato y me enseñaron algunos trucos para pedir dinero y robar comida de restaurants, mercados y pastelerías.

Cuando cumplí catorce, fueron atrapadas por la policía robando comida y se las llevaron. Me habían dejado en el parque porque estaba dormida y no querían despertarme. Recuerdo decirles que se fueran y dejarlas usar mi bolsa para poner las cosas ahí.

Nunca las volví a ver, a ellas o a mi bolsa, la que había tomado cuando huimos por primera vez.

Olvide que había dentro de ella.

—¿Kid? — una voz me llama mientras Edward y yo hablamos en la banca.

Al voltear me encuentro con Jessica, vestida en pants sucios y con sus cabellos sucios. Luce cansada.

—¡Jessica! — grito, salto de la banca y la abrazo, sin importarme que luce sorprendida de verme o de que luce sucia. Huele a cigarros y whisky.

—Kid, —murmura cuando me alejo. —¿Dónde carajos has estado? Creí que te habían matado o algo.

—Me he e-e-estado quedando con E-Edward, — digo emocionada y señalándolo.

Él tímidamente la saluda.

—¿Quién carajos es Edward? — pregunta en un bajo susurro que solo yo puedo oír. Sus ojos me examinan de pies a cabeza. Alza una de sus cejas y mira de nuevo hacia Edward. —¿Qué mierdas Kid? ¿Desde cuando eres más lista que yo? ¿Cuánto te está pagando? ¿Te está haciendo hacer cosas raras? ¡Dime!

—¿Qu-que? — pregunto confundida.

Escucho a Edward gruñir groserías.

—Ella quiere saber si te estoy haciendo tener sexo conmigo Kid, — murmura. Y se para junto a mí, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Alzo mi rostro para ver su cara y me encuentro con ojos que miran feo a Jessica. —¿Jessica? ¿Es Jessica tu nombre?

—Si, — dice ella sin emoción.

—Kid, es una amiga mía. La estoy dejando quedarse conmigo sin pedir ningún favor a cambio. Ahora, si no te importa, nos iremos a casa. Vámonos Kid. — empieza a llevarme, pero lo detengo.

—Edward, ¿p-p-puedes llevar a Je-Jessica a c-c-casa? — pregunto. —Ella v-vive lejos y no quiero que c-c-camine mucho.

Edward está a punto de protestar, pero después de verme a la cara suspira y sacude su cabeza. —Está bien. ¿Jessica te gustaría un aventón a casa? — pregunta él. Puedo ver que espera que diga que no.

Le sonrió a Jessica, dejándole saber que está bien y que es seguro.

Ella me sonríe de vuelta y levanta su cabeza, casi orgullosa. —Por supuesto que si, Ed.

Edward no dice mucho mientras lleva a Jessica a su casa. Eso sí, sigue viéndola desde el espejo retrovisor. Sus ojos son fríos como el hielo cada vez que la ve.

No creo que le caiga bien Jessica.

Le hago unas cuantas preguntas a Jessica, la mayoría son acerca de cómo está. Después de unos minutos Jessica se duerme en el asiento trasero.

—¿Por qué te agrada Kid? Ella parece que trae problemas, — susurra Edward y voltea a verla una vez más.

—Ella si-s-siempre ha sido buena conmigo. A veces m-me daba c-comida o dinero, — le digo y su rostro se suaviza un poco.

—Huh, —es todo lo que dice.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa, despierto a Jessica. Ella se disculpa por quedarse dormida y dice que trabajo hasta tarde. Vemos que hay un hombre esperando en su puerta, fumando un cigarrillo. Jessica maldice bajo su aliento y se despide de nosotros. Comienza a abrir su puerta cuando Edward le da un poco de dinero.

—¿Para qué carajos es esto? — pregunta ella y ve al dinero con sospecha.

—Dije que Kid era mi amiga. Y aprecio a cualquiera que la haya ayudado en el pasado. Tómalo.

—Si, Jess. T-Tomalo. P-Para m-mas manzanas.

Jessica me mira y sonríe. Agarra el dinero de su mano y golpea mi hombro. —Nos vemos luego Kid.

Finalmente sale del auto y nosotros nos alejamos. Vemos al hombre entrar a su casa.

Edward solo sacude su cabeza.

**xx**

—¿Por qué Kid? — pregunta Edward.

En este momento estamos tratando de dormir afuera, en las sillas de su balcón. La noche está fresca y agradable. Yo sugerí que durmiéramos fuera ya que se sentía bien.

Después Edward se pasó diez minutos disculpándose por decir que ya debería estar acostumbrada a dormir afuera.

No veo por qué tiene que disculparse.

Es la verdad.

A veces es un tontito.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué eres tú… tú?

—¿Eh?

—Bueno… dormiste y viviste en las malditas calles por tanto tiempo. Debes de haber visto mucha violencia, drogas, prostitutas y bastardos enfermos. Me viste recibiendo una paliza por un grupo de pandilleros con quienes yo empecé la pelea, de pura frustración. Tus padres te dejaron y los que se suponía que debían cuidarte… te usaron. — toma una respiración profunda y dramáticamente levanta su puño al aire. —¿Por qué no estas enojada con el mundo? ¿Por qué no odias a todo el mundo? Se lo merecen. Este horrible mundo no se merece tu amabilidad.

Las estrellas están muy brillantes. Me recuerdan cuando solía dormir en las bancas de parques rodeada del aroma de los árboles y la fresca brisa de las noches de verano en Seattle.

—No es c-culpa del m-m-undo que yo tenga mala su-suerte— digo. Pongo mis manos debajo de mi cabeza para acomodarme. — Además, yo s-sé qué c-clase de persona soy. No im-importa quienes sean los demás. No s-s-soy una mala persona. Yo soy una buena persona. N-Nadie v-v-va a cambiar eso.

Cierro mis ojos y escucho los sonidos de la noche. El sonido de los coches al pasar, el viento soplando, los grillos haciendo ruidos raros, todos sonidos familiares, y aun así tan diferentes en mi nueva vida. Finalmente puedo apreciar los sonidos en la seguridad que me da la compañía de Edward. Sonrió sabiendo que voy a estar bien.

Edward dijo que me puedo quedar para siempre.

Eso significa que ahora tengo un hogar.

Dolly y yo tenemos un hogar.

Al fin puedo cerrar mis ojos.

Puedo cerrar mis ojos y descansar.

Creo que me estoy quedando dormida, pero miro una última vez a Edward. Él me está viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noches, Kid.

—Uhu, — mascullo y pongo mi cabeza contra su hombro y con ambos ojos cerrados y la luz de la luna brillando sobre mí, caigo dormida.

**xx**

Edward está en la ducha. Durante el desayuno quedamos en salir.

No sé a dónde, pero me aseguro de limpiar mis tenis azules de nuevo y ponerme nueva ropa.

Él se toma un buen rato en la ducha. Me pongo irritable y decido ver la televisión. Él me enseño como encenderla y que números necesito presionar en el control remoto para poner las caricaturas.

Estoy viendo mi programa favorito cuando hay un golpe en la puerta.

No sé qué hacer ya que Edward está en la ducha, así que solo me quedo viendo el pasillo de la entrada y espero que la persona se vaya.

Pero él o ella siguen tocando.

—¡Kid! — grita Edward. —¡Abre la puerta! Me estoy vistiendo. Solo diles que me esperen.

Trago saliva y tomo respiraciones profundas. Lentamente me acerco a la puerta y me paro en la punta de mis pies para ver por la mirilla. Todo lo que veo es cabello negro en puntas.

Abro la puerta y de repente estoy siendo empujada hacia atrás.

Cuando mis ojos finalmente se posan en la persona, me encuentro con una chica más pequeña y delgada que yo. Su cabello es negro como la noche, corto y como que se ve loco.

Es rara.

Ella me fulmina con la mirada y refunfuña.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú y que estás haciendo en el departamento de Edward? ¿Eres una de sus estúpidas chicas? — me grita y me pega en el hombro con su dedo.

Lo he decido. No me agrada esta pequeña y rara chica.

_Pelea._

Recuerdo las palabras de Edward y lo siguiente que se es que la chica está usando la puerta para evitar caerse y creo que fui yo la que la empujo.

—¡Kid! — grita Edward.

—¡Edward! — le gritamos las dos.

¿Quién se cree es?

**¡Oh! ¿Quién será? Estoy segura que ya saben quién es xD y bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y pues lo de siempre gracias por sus rr's, los favoritos, y las visitas, las rec's en serio este fic no es nada sin ustedes. igual no he podido responder mas que unos cuantos rr's pero sepan que los leo todoooos, y que los amoooo (: con el tema de que se que no he actualizado como siempre, ya saben cosas en la RL,pero gracias por su compresión *coff* aunque se que quieren matarme XD *coff* ya intentare actualizar mas seguido. Y si ya lo prometi, pero ténganme fe. ¿va? **

**Ahora si regaños, tomatazos, amenazas, saluditos, teasers, etc. etc. en mi twittah at/_OneSweetStuff_ (: siempre ando ahí. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au reovir.**


	7. Loca

**Hi! Nos vemos al final… aquí los dejo con Edward.**

» "Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 7. Loca

Me apresuro hasta la puerta después de oír el ruidoso "tump".

¿Se cayó Kid? ¿Se rompió algo de nuevo?

Mi mente se acelera al mismo tiempo que mis pies me apresuran hacia la dirección del ruido. Ella es peor que un niño pequeño.

Cuando llego allí, no sé si reír de orgullo por Kid o gritar como una niña pequeña dado que Alice, mi irritable y encimosa hermana pequeña, me ha encontrado.

En este momento se está sosteniéndose contra mi puerta, toda sorprendida y actuando como si Kid fuera a venir por ella.

Kid luce como si lo fuera a hacer, si es que la mirada asesina que le está dando a Alice nos indica algo. Tal vez sea hasta merecida, pero no puedo dejar que las cosas se salgan de control.

— ¡Kid! — grito. Ambas chicas saltan al sonido de mi voz mientras Alice luce como si estuviera a punto de apuñarme con sus ojos, Kid luce aterrorizada.

Suspiro.

Odio que tenga miedo de mí.

No tengo a nadie a quien culpar más que a mí.

—Kid, ¿qué está pasando? ¿estas bien? — pregunto viéndola.

Está a punto de contestarme cuando Alice se quita de la puerta y se encamina derecho hacia mí. Ella es una cosa pequeña, su cabeza apenas llega a mi pecho, pero es jodidamente terrorífica.

— ¿Qué demonios Edward? — pregunta y no puedo evitar rodar mis ojos. —Deberías estar preguntando si yo estoy bien. Tu pequeño juguetito aquí…— señala a Kid, — ¡me empujo!

—Probablemente te lo merecías hermana.

— ¿Qué?

—Solo digo. Tú eres la que se metió a nuestro departamento y la que probablemente empezó a cuestionar a Kid a la fuerza, como generalmente tiendes a hacer con todas las personas. Probablemente te merecías un pequeño empujoncito—, digo y veo a Kid sonreír. Estoy agradecido de que sepa que estoy de su lado.

Especialmente que es de Alice de quien estamos hablando.

—De cualquier modo, ¿cómo es que me encontraste? — pregunto. Me he estado escondiendo de ella y de mi madre por meses. No las he visto y había planeado mantenerlo así. Ya me había cansado de su lastima. Cada vez que las veía, sus ojos tristes me recordaban aún más la ausencia de Kate. Estar lejos de ellas me ayudo a seguir. No entienden que ellas me causaban más daño.

— ¿En serio? No es tan difícil desde que mi prometido es un detective en entrenamiento.

—Jasper, ese idiota—, murmuro. —Nunca me ha agradado el hecho de que salgas con él. Esta demasiado grande para ti.

— ¿En serio? Tiene 24.

—Tú tienes 20.

— ¡Ay por favor, supéralo! ¡No cambies el tema!

Alice se voltea hacia Kid y tomas unos pasos para acercarse a ella. Sus ojos viajan sobre Kid de arriba abajo. Puedo ver a Kid tensarse. Nerviosamente agarra sus manos y ve hacia el piso.

Voy a enseñarle a no dejarse de las personas. No puede sobrevivir en el mundo real viendo hacia sus zapatos.

— ¿Kid? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Kid? ¿Es esto algún tipo de fetiche raro que te gusta? —le dice Alice directamente.

— ¡Ally! — le advierto.

— ¡No! Quiero saber. ¿Está mi hermano gastándose su dinero en ti? ¿Te gusta que te compre cosas? — dice Alice su tono acusador confundiendo a Kid. Ella me dirige una mirada preguntando quién demonios es esta loca.

Le sonrió, enderezo mi espalda y volteo mi cabeza en dirección a Alice.

Kid entiende la pista, sacude su cabeza y se para derecha. —Me gusta q-q-que me compro m-m-mis tenis, —dice Kid y no puedo si no reír por su inocencia. — ¿Y a t-t-ti po-r-r q-que te interesa?

Alice no responde. Su ceño se desvanece. Ahora está viendo a Kid, pero esta vez puedo ver la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Alice, — susurro. —Ven conmigo. — la jalo del brazo hacia la otra habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios Edward? ¿Quién es esa?

Suspiro y paso mis manos por mi cabello. No hay escapatoria. Tengo que ser honesto.

—Su nombre es Kid.

—Sí, entendí eso. ¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí? y ¿por qué suena como si tuviera 8 años?

—Se amable Alice.

— ¡Lo soy!

Alice Cullen siempre ha sido un pequeño monstruo entrometido. Pero es una buena persona. Siempre tratando de arreglar lo que este roto, aunque no sea de su incumbencia. Ha tratado de arreglarme desde que murió Kate.

Es por eso que me fui.

—Mira, tienes que prometerme que después de que te diga, no andarás por ahí contándolo.

— ¡Lo que sea, lo prometo!

No le creo.

No digo nada.

— ¡Edward, escúpelo!

Pequeño monstruo persistente.

—Ella es una chica de la calle. No tiene donde quedarse, así que le ofrecí que se quedara conmigo.

La boca de Alice está completamente abierta. No dice ni una palabra.

Eso es peligroso.

—Escucha, ya sé que esto se ve raro, pero hazme caso, — ella asiente. —Una noche que estaba hasta la madre de borracho y enojado, empecé una pelea con un imbécil. Y bueno pasó que este idiota tenía una pandilla y ellos comenzaron a darme una paliza. Kid, quien probablemente estaba durmiendo por ahí cerca, los alejo de mí, — le digo.

Aun nada.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Al? ¡Kid salvo mi vida! Ella es una niña de 17 años sin hogar. No podía dejarla quedarse en la calle después de que salvo mi vida.

— ¿Es una buena persona entonces?

—Sí, es la mejor persona que he conocido.

— ¿Y entonces por qué esta en las calles?

—Mala suerte.

— ¿Y no está durmiendo contigo?

—Bueno… no, sexualmente hablando. Aunque dormimos en la misma cama. — suspiro. —Y no se ni por qué te estoy contando esto.

— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo Edward? ¡Tiene 17!

— ¡No es lo que piensas! Es solo que no tengo otra cama y no me siento bien dejándola sola. Lo he hecho dos veces y no ha terminado bien.

— ¿Es discapacitada mental?

—No. Solo tartamudea y es un poco ingenua. Pero nada de eso es su culpa. Ella en serio se esfuerza. Creo que solo tiene unos cuantos problemas, pero no una discapacidad. Solo quiero ayudarla, Al.

Alice comienza a sacudir su cabeza. Esto no es bueno.

— ¡No puedo creer que tengas a una vagabunda viviendo contigo! — grita Alice. Ella mira hacia Kid, toma una respiración profunda y antes de darme cuenta, camina hacia Kid y la toma del brazo, llevándola hacia la puerta. —Debemos llevarte con alguien que pueda ayudarte. Conozco algunos albergues.

Kid comienza a jadear por aire y visiblemente tiembla. Sus ojos se llenan de terror. Lagrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, y pequeños lloriqueos escapan de sus labios.

Siento rabia. Rabia que no sabía que tenía.

Ahora me doy cuenta. No importa lo que pase, Kid y yo tenemos un lazo. Tenemos un lazo fuerte y justo ahora Alice está amenazando con romperlo. Me jala el corazón y me llena de rabia con cada jalón que mi hermana le da al brazo de Kid. No puedo dejar que lo haga.

No puedo dejar que se lleve a Isabella lejos de mí.

— ¡Suéltala Alice! — grito. Mi voz hace que se sacudan las fotos en las paredes.

Alice deja de estar jaloneando a Kid y la suelta.

Kid corre hacia mí, entierra su rostro en mi pecho y enrolla sus manitas alrededor de mí. —P-por f-fa-favor E-Edward. ¡No dejes que la chica loca me lle-lle-ve! Qui-qui-quiero quedarme contigo— llora.

—Shh, Shh Kid. Está bien. La loquita de Alice no te va a llevar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre vivir aquí?

—S-S-Sí.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

—Q-Que me podía quedar para siempre.

—Exactamente— susurro.

—Está bien. ¿P-Pu-Puedes d-de-decirle que se vaya?

Me rio. —Por supuesto que puedo, pero va a ser difícil. Ella es mi hermana, Kid.

— ¿Qué? — grita.

—Lo sé, es horrible.

**xx**

Ordeno a domicilio e invito a Alice a almorzar con nosotros. Cancelo mis planes con el mundo de afuera. Kid parece un poco decepcionada y puedo decir que está culpando a Alice.

Parece ser que Kid y yo tenemos mucho en común, en lo que concierne a mi hermana.

Alice se queda viendo a Kid como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno. Honestamente me está enojando, así que le digo que deje de hacerlo. Espero que Kid no note las miradas raras que está obteniendo.

Cuando llega el almuerzo, Kid se sienta junto a mí en la mesa, dejando a Alice sola al final de la mesa. Me sonrió a mí mismo por lo cerca que esta Kid. Creo que ella confía en mí. Kid le da miradas feas Alice unas cuantas veces, checando si me estoy dando cuenta. Se sonroja cuando se da cuenta que si lo estoy notando.

Le sonrió dejándole saber que está bien.

— ¿Cómo esta mamá? — Le pregunto a Alice.

—Está bien. Se mantiene ocupada con sus pacientes, —dice Alice, mientras mueve sus vegetales alrededor del plato con su tenedor. —Pero cuando no está con ellos, pregunta y habla de ti.

—Estará bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eres su hijo! — grita haciendo que Kid se acerque a mí. Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su pequeña figura y le doy a su hombro un apretón.

—Está bien, Kid. Aquí estoy, — le susurro. Ella me sonríe y regresa su atención a su comida. —No tienes que gritar Ally.

—Es solo que estoy cansada de verla lucir triste. Tú has desaparecido y ella se preocupa por ti.

—Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

—No hay tiempo Edward. No sabes lo que puede pasar. Como no sabías que Kate estaba muriendo.

—Por favor no la menciones.

—Solo digo. Estas desperdiciando el tiempo. ¿Qué tal si mamá muere en un accidente de trafico mañana? ¿Qué tal si tú mueres? Nunca le propusiste matrimonio a Kate, porque seguías esperando el momento adecuado, y al final, nunca pudiste pedírselo. No vuelvas a cometer el mismo error.

Empujo mi comida. He perdido mi apetito.

—¿K-Ka-Kate? ¿Tu a-ami-amiga Edward? — pregunta Kid con la boca llena de puré de papa.

Solo asiento y tomo la mano de Kid en la mía.

— ¿Esta buena la comida?

—Aja.

—Sabes, Alice solía odiar el puré de papa. Lo odiaba mucho, pero no quería decirle a nuestra madre, así que le daba el puré a nuestro perro, Mango, pero él lo odiaba también.

Kid se ríe.

Por primera vez desde que llego, Alice sonríe.

**xx**

— ¿Nunca has conocido a tus padres? — escucho a Alice preguntar.

—No.

— ¡Wow! Eso es loco. No puedo imaginar cómo te sientes Kid. — Justo ahora Alice esta en mi cama sentada detrás de Kid, trenzando su cabello mientras yo las veo desde la puerta parcialmente cerrada.

Kid me ha traicionado. Una vez que Alice ofreció volver su "bonito" cabello, "aún más bonito" ella se volvió del Equipo Alice, aunque anteriormente ella fue grosera.

Pero lo supere bastante rápido. Sonrió al darme cuenta que Kid tiene un lado femenino también, y supongo que Alice puede ayudar con eso.

— ¿T-Tú ha-hablas con tu papá? — pregunta Kid,

—Sí. Me imagino que Edward te dijo que él no. Eso pasa. Padres e hijos se enojan entre ellos.

—Ojala yo supiera—, suspira Kid.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero nombre?

—Is-Isabella.

— ¡Oh! ¡Ese es un nombre precioso! Deberías de hacer que te llamen… ¡Bella! Eso es súper lindo.

— ¿B-B-Bella?

—Sí, significa hermosa, es español y en italiano.

—Me gusta más Kid.

—Ella es tan buena de corazón—, dice Alice mientras la encamino hacia su auto. —Es increíble que haya mantenido tanta bondad y pensamientos positivos después de todo lo malo que le ha pasado. Creo que dado que se escondió muy bien en las calles y mentalmente en las casas hogares, aun así extrañamente, está muy protegida. Además el trauma de estar constantemente asustada tal vez haya causado un poco de su comportamiento infantil. El sentimiento de estar a salvo tal vez es lo que la hace actuar lo que nosotros vemos como "normal". Pero una vez que siente miedos, ansiedad, tristeza o presión se va a otro lugar en su mente.

—Está bien, Srita. Psiquiatra.

—No, hablo en serio. Creo que necesita hablar con alguien, Edward. No es normal para una chica de 17 años el hablar con una muñeca.

—Notaste eso, ¿eh?

—Sí. Necesita ayuda.

—No. nadie va a meterse con ella. Sé cómo trabajan los psiquiatras. Ellos creen que saben todo. Ellos le quitaran sus buenos sentimientos y creencias.

—Tal vez puede hablar con mamá. Tú sabes que ella es una excelente psiquiatra. La mayoría de sus pacientes son adolescentes.

—No se Ally.

—No lo sabes por qué eso requiere que hables con mamá.

—Si Kid necesita ayuda, hare lo que sea necesario.

—Piénsalo Edward.

—Lo hare.

Llegamos a su auto. Una vez adentro se alista para irse.

—Gracias por esperar para decirle a mamá—, le digo. Accedió a no contarle a nuestra madre donde estaba. Pero por supuesto que siendo Alice, me ha dado una fecha límite.

—Una semana.

—Lo sé—, gruño.

**xx**

— ¡Oh, esto es lindo! — chilla Alice en medio de Target.

Yo murmuro obscenidades. He escuchado las palabras, "lindo" e "increíble" demasiadas veces.

Kid se ve un poco confundida; pero es amable, no como yo, solo asiente y acuerda con mi encimosa hermana.

No puedo estar enojado con Alice. Ella se apareció en la mañana y se ofreció a llevar a Kid a comprar por mierdas para niñas que yo no tenía ni idea que Kid necesitaba.

Kid solo acepto con la condición, de que yo fuera con ellas y me quedara a su lado. Solamente venimos por lociones, shampoo y otras cosas que Alice afirmo que todas la chicas necesitan, desafortunadamente Target también tiene toda una sección de ropa. Cuando Alice la hizo probarse unas prendas, Kid me rogo que me parara en la entrada del vestidor donde pudiera ver mis pies.

Alice llena el carrito rojo con ropa y cosas con olor a frutas.

Ahora estamos pasando por el pasillo de shampoo. Alice no ha parado de hablar sobre algo. Estoy arremedándola, haciendo reír a Kid.

De repente Alice deja de hablar. Mirando los tampones. — ¿Kid? —pregunta. —Mmm, no te avergüences frente a Edward, pero…

— ¿Sip?

— ¿Ya tienes el periodo?

—A-Así como ¿la sangre?

—Sí, la sangre.

Kid no responde y solo menea la cabeza.

No lo tiene.

Alice responde con un simple "oh" y continúa.

Kid esta entretenida con un libro que estaba puesto en la sección de dulces, probablemente por algún padre flojo que no lo quiso regresar al lugar donde su hijo lo encontró, mientras nosotros esperamos a que la cajera termine de checar.

—Edward—, susurra Alice, asegurándose que Kid no la está escuchando. —En serio creo que deberías llevar a Kid al doctor por un chequeo.

—Pero no tengo ninguno de sus documentos personales. Ni siquiera ella sabe dónde están.

— ¡Pero estoy preocupada! Nunca ha tenido el periodo. Eso puede ser serio. ¿Qué tal si está enferma o tiene algo malo?

Suspiro.

—Es más difícil de lo que pensaste, ¿eh? —me cuestiona.

Solo asiento.

**xx**

Alice le muestra a Kid como usar las cremas que le compro. También le enseña cómo combinar ropa y pintar sus uñas, lo cual pienso no tiene sentido, pero Alice insiste.

Creo que solo disfruta jugar a vestirse con Kid.

Cenamos juntos de nuevo, comida a domicilio.

Kid es la primera en invitar a Alice a quedarse. Me irrita mucho ver como Alice disfruta ganarse a Kid.

Ella es mía.

Kid se sienta junto a mí de nuevo, así que me siento mejor.

—Así que, empiezo mi internado el lunes—, dice Alice emocionada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

— ¡Swan & Dwyer!

—Wow, Al. Ellos son la compañía de computadoras más famosa en este lado del país.

—Corrección, son la compañía de computadoras más exitosa y rica.

Ruedo mis ojos. —Como sea. Estoy contento por ti. ¿Así que finalmente te decidiste por los negocios como tu hermano?

Alice ha estado yendo de un lado a otro entre medicina y administración desde la preparatoria. Ella seria buena en cualquiera, pero aún no se ha decidido.

—Todavía lo estoy pensando. A veces mi corazón late por la medicina como nuestros padres, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Están haciendo clases especial para contratar. Está diseñado para darles a los estudiantes de universidad un adelanto de su título en administración y una oportunidad para añadir un buen trabajo a su curriculum. Están contratando para otra clase que empezara el próximo mes. Deberías ver e inscribirte Edward.

—Lo pensare. Solo parece muy amable de su parte el hacer eso por los estudiantes que no se han graduado.

—Creo que lo hacen para distraer a los medios y a la comunidad—, dice ella.

Kid se ha movido hacia la sala para ver caricaturas. Estiro mi cuello para verla. Enseguida noto sus rizos castaños –cortesía de Alice- y su pequeña figura en el sillón y doy un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo siento Al. Estabas diciendo algo sobre ellos queriendo distraer a los medios. ¿Por qué querrían hacer eso?

—Bueno, ¿no has visto las noticias últimamente?

—A Kid solo le gusta ver caricaturas.

—Bueno pues un familiar de los Swan filtro un chisme jugoso a los medios y está creando un buen drama.

— ¿Qué fue filtrado?

—Una historia. Aparentemente los Swan están en busca de una hija que tuvieron cuando eran adolescentes y que ha estado perdida desde hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Sí! — dice Alice emocionada por su conocimiento del rumor. —Están negando toda la cosa, pero lo que se está diciendo es que el Sr. y la Sra. Swan se conocieron en la secundaria, y al parecer ella se embarazo en su segundo año de preparatoria. Nadie sabía sobre esto porque su padre la envió a Europa para ocultarla, después la trajo de regreso al país para que diera a luz y luego la pequeña Marie, así es como la llamaron, desapareció. Creo que desapareció a propósito, porque era demasiada vergüenza para los billonarios.

Finalmente parpadeo. Esos billonarios idiotas. ¿Cómo le pudieron hacer eso a un bebé? Su propia hija.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la están buscando? —. Estoy molesto con esos hipócritas. Es por personas como ellos que hay niños en la calle y en malos hogares.

Como Kid.

—Bueno después de la preparatoria Renee y Charles se juntaron de nuevo y se casaron durante la Universidad. Esto es cuatro años después del incidente de bebé Marie. Supongo que se arrepintieron de lo que sea que hicieron con Marie y contrataron detectives para encontrarla. Parece que han estado buscándola en secreto desde entonces hasta ahora, pero parece que se cayó de la faz de la tierra ya que no han podido encontrarla. Si una pareja de billonarios no puede encontrar su hija en 14 años, entonces no hay esperanza. Yo creo que está muerta.

—Eso es lo que estoy pensando.

— ¿Edward? — volteo a ver a Kid caminando hacia mí.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes venir a arreglar la TV? Se ve rara—, dice ella.

Me da una tímida sonrisa y es cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad.

Ella no tiene a nadie más en este mundo, más que a mí. Sin padres ni hermanos. El mundo fue injusto con Kid y yo me tengo que asegurar de compensárselo.

Yo haré lo que sea por ella.

**Oh sí, no es un espejismo, solo dos semanitas y aquí estoy (: espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo y si como me dijeron muchas, nuestra visitante era Alice, díganme que les pareció ¿la amaron, la odiaron? Aw yo adore que Eddie vio el pequeño lazo que tienen Kid y él, se puso todo Papa Bear con ella. & bueno saben que amo oír de ustedes, sorry que no les respondí a todos, pero mi internet estaba fallando, aun así sepan que leí todos y cada uno de sus reviews. También gracias por los favs y los follows y todo el cariño que le mandan esta pequeña traducción, love u guys!**

**& bueno ya saben noticias, adelantos, mis loqueras en Twitter at/OneSweetStuff.**

**Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir**.


	8. Pensaras en mi

**Hi! Bueno ahora no tarde :) y aquí les traigo a Kid. Enjoy.**

» "Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 8. Pensaras en mí

Jalo la banda elástica de mis shorts mientras me siento en el sillón con Edward. Se ha estado metiendo en mi piel todo el día. Creo que toda esta comida, está volviendo mi ropa un poco más apretada de lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Vivir con Edward me ha hecho darme cuenta de lo que me he perdido de una vida normal. Tengo tres comidas al día, algunas veces cuatro cuando Edward compra snacks, una televisión para ver caricaturas, una cama cómoda a la que apenas me estoy acostumbrando y la compañía de una persona normal y cálida, no un borracho cualquiera que huele a orina.

Edward ha comenzado a ser más hablador. Él habla mucho sobre su familia y de cuando era pequeño. No creo que se dé cuenta, pero también habla mucho de su padre, Carlisle.

También habla de las cosas malas que ha hecho de pura amargura. Él quiere ser mejor. Dice que quiere ser una buena persona.

Él quiere ser una buena persona. Como yo, dice él.

Dejamos de ver TV y lo escucho hablar. El sonido de su voz me hace feliz. Es musical y relajante. Es cálida y sedativa.

Me recuerda que no estoy sola.

Ahora luce un poco menos triste. No sé si es porque finalmente está hablando o porque Alice, su hermana, apareció.

Al principio, estaba como que asustada de ella. Tiene el cabello raro, puede ser una abusadora aunque es muy pequeña, y habla demasiado. Pero ahora no puedo esperar a verla de nuevo. Ella es divertida. Me hace hablar mucho y acerca de un montón de temas diferentes, a veces me escucho y no tartamudeo tan mal.

Ella dice que tal vez necesito practicar más y no pensar mucho en eso.

No sé lo que es. Todo lo que se, es que estoy contenta de que Alice nos visite. Me agrada. Me pregunto si así es como se siente tener una hermana.

Me pregunto si tengo una. Una verdadera.

Edward decidió hacer el almuerzo y me dejo en la sala.

— ¿Kid? — pregunta Edward.

Apago la TV y camino hacia la cocina donde esta él. El nuevo microondas ha llegado. Él me prometió enseñarme cómo usarlo una vez que estuviera conectado y listo para usarse.

—Esa es una Hot Pocket—, me dice señalando un bloque helado en sus manos. —Es delicioso y solo toma dos minutos calentarlo en el microondas—. Me enseña cómo hacerlo y me explica una y otra vez como solo tengo que presionar el botón con el "2" para calentar cualquier otra cosa. Si alguna vez quiero calentar sobras, presiono el "2" y si esta frio, lo meto de nuevo al microondas por otros dos minutos.

El Hot Pocket esta bueno, pero hace que me queme la boca. Él dice que el truco esta en contarlo a la mitad para dejar salir un poco de calor. Le digo que en los hogares yo comía fideos, cereal y sándwiches de boloñesa todo el tiempo. En las calles comía de la basura o algunos restaurantes me daban las sobras malas del día anterior, en lugar de comida fresca.

Luce como enojado así que ya no le digo nada.

Me las arreglo para hacerle una Hot Pocket y calentar un poco de macarrones con queso sin problemas. Edward luce un poco orgulloso con su sonrisita. Quiero rodarle los ojos ya que no fue tan difícil, pero lo dejo ganar. El me da un empujón haciendo me reír. Sacudo su mano y juguetonamente lo empujo de vuelta. Veo su rostro y me encuentro con sus ojos brillando y sus labios alzados en una gloriosa sonrisa. De repente necesito dejar salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y mi corazón se siente como si estuviera bailando.

Amo cuando sonríe.

Especialmente a mí.

**xx**

El día está terminando. Edward y yo estamos sentados en el techo del edificio, viendo el cielo nocturno. Hace frio, pero amo como el frio me rodea con la esencia de Edward. Me acerco a él y cuidadosamente recuesto mi cabeza en su hombro, esperando que no le moleste. Él no me empuja ni se quita, así que sonrió y me relajo más contra su cuerpo.

—A-Algunas noches, c-cu-cuando vivía en la calle, y-ya-yacía en el piso de al-algún edificio, tra-trando de dormir. Ve-Veía las estrellas en el cielo y me pre-preguntaba qué e-estaba haciendo mi mama—, digo en voz baja. —Me pre-preguntaba si ella pensaba en mi o si mi p-p-papá se preguntaba dónde estaba. ¿P-Pensarían en m-mí también cuando ve-veían las m-mismas es-estrellas?

Edward suspira y me envuelve en sus brazos, moviendo mi rostro a su pecho. Él es cálido y huele a detergente. Me acurruco más cerca cuando siento sus cálidos, y suaves labios en mi frente.

—No sé si tu mamá piensa en ti Kid—, susurra. —No sé si tu papá alguna vez se pregunta dónde estás. Pero de ahora en adelante, cuando veas al cielo, quiero que sepas que yo también lo estoy viendo y que estoy pensando en ti. De eso puedes estar segura.

No me esperaba el abrumante peso en mi pecho. No sé por qué mis ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas o por que dejo escapar un sollozo en su pecho, pero Edward me abraza fuerte y besa mi frente, no necesitando una explicación. El me murmulla una canción que no me se, pero es dulce y solo para mí, mientras lloro contra su sweater.

—Solo prométeme que tú también pensaras en mi Kid.

—Te lo prometo.

**xx**

— ¿Kid? — lo escucho susurrar. —Voy abajo a pagar la renta y a comprar un poco de desayuno. Todavía es temprano así que quédate en la cama. No me va a tomar mucho.

Ni siquiera abro mis ojos.

—Uhu.

Lo siento irse y regreso a mi sueño, pero noto escalofríos recorriéndome y un dolor en mi espalda.

Tengo sueño así que lo ignoro.

Pasa un poco de tiempo y me despierto.

El dolor que empezó en mi espalda ahora está por todo mi cuerpo. Mi garganta duele, parece que mi cerebro quiere salirse de mi cráneo, y estoy ardiendo.

Me quito las mantas de encima esperando que ayude con el calor, pero cuando lo hago mi cuerpo duele más.

Gimo de dolor en mi almohada y trato de sostenerme como si eso fuera a ayudarme. Lentamente me levanto y llego a la cocina. Bebo un poco de agua esperando que ayude a mi garganta, pero no lo hace.

Estoy realmente cansada, así que regreso a la cama. Con los minutos pasando, parece que cada vez hace más y más calor. Mis ojos se sienten como si les hubieran prendido fuego.

—Duele—, gimo al vacío de la habitación.

Me quedo en la cama y espero que se vaya.

Pero por supuesto que no se va.

Espero que Edward regrese a casa pronto. El sabrá que hacer. Intento pensar en que hacia cuando estaba enferma y en la calle. ¿Qué hacía para mejorar?

Solo yacía en algún callejón, envuelta en mi sucia sabana, encima de algunas cajas y esperaba no morir.

Trato de colocar una toalla húmeda en mi frente, pero eso solo me causa más frio después de un rato. Estoy confundida. Me envuelvo en mi sabana y me duermo de nuevo.

**xx**

— ¿Kid? — escucho su voz, pero no me atrevo a abrir mis ojos. Duele demasiado. —Kid, estas ardiendo. ¿Has bebido algo o tomado alguna medicina? —. Ahora que tiene un poco de mi atención, puedo escuchar la preocupación en su voz. Sonreí por dentro. Creo que le importa.

—N-n-no—, murmuro. El esfuerzo lastima mi garganta.

—Maldición Kid—. Lo siento levantarse de la cama y con una débil mano, agarro su brazo.

—No me d-d-dejes, Eh-Edward—, lloro.

—No te voy a dejar tontita. Solo te voy a traer medicina.

Lo dejo ir y cierro mis ojos de nuevo. No sé qué tanto le toma, pero lo siguiente que se, es que me está despertando para tomar unas pastillas.

Me las trago con un poco de agua. Él coloca un trapo frio sobre mi frente y me dice que descanse y que me hará un poco de caldo de pollo.

—Caldo de pollo… si le hare eso… ¿Qué? No… si —. Puedo escucharlo en el otro cuarto. —Es mi culpa… otra vez. Si… le di un poco de medicina para el resfriado… ¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene gripe? ¿Fiebre? Está bien… ¿Qué hago? Aja… ¿qué más? —. Hay un silencio antes de que empiece a hablar de nuevo. —Está bien. ¿Estas segura que esto va a funcionar, Al? Está bien… no. tú… nope… no tienes que venir. Yo cuidare de ella… está bien, adiós. Te amo también.

Regresa a la habitación. Se ve cansado y preocupado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunta.

Todavía siento como si me estuviera quemando. Le digo esto y él se apresura al baño. —Vas a tomar un baño, Kid. Es para que baje tu fiebre.

Me quejo y jalo las sabanas por encima de mí.

—N-No qui-quiero.

—No importa.

Después de discutir por unos cuantos minutos, finalmente me convence de bañarme. Me aguanto las lágrimas porque no me quiero ver como una niñita terca y no quiero que Edward piense que no soy fuerte. Pero el baño me lastima y mi cuerpo me duele todo el tiempo.

Después de secarme con una toalla y vestirme, me pongo uno de su grandes sweaters y me apresuro a la cama.

Me siento un poco mejor. Todavía me siento un poco cálida, pero no esta tan mal. Edward regresa a la habitación y me ayuda mientras como mi sopa.

Después de eso, me pone otro trapo frio en la frente, enciende el televisor en las caricaturas y me jala hacia su pecho.

Yacemos en la cama. Realmente no le estoy prestando atención a las caricaturas. Su corazón late en mi oído, relajándome hasta dejarme en un estado medio dormido.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Kid? —pregunta.

—M-m-mucho mejor. H-haces una sopa muy b-buena— digo y él se ríe. El sonido vibra en mi oído.

—Gracias Kid, pero vino de una lata. Si no te sientes mejor en la mañana, te llevare con un verdadero doctor.

—N-no necesito uno. Te t-t-tengo a ti—, susurro. Una vez más, sus labios regresan a mi frente.

—Eres muy linda Kid.

**xx**

Los días pasan y me siento mejor pronto. Edward realmente sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta bien. Tenía razón. Él sabe exactamente qué hacer. Me promete que una vez que me sienta 100% mejor, me enseñara a cocinar más cosas.

Cuando robo de su sándwich y me persigue por todo el departamento, decide que me siento mejor y me lleva a la cocina.

Me enseña como encender la estufa, como cocinar unas cuantas cosas que vienen en cajas o latas. Dice que una vez que sepa estas, me enseñara más. Después de me enseño como encender y apagar la alarma del departamento y como ponerle seguro a la puerta. No sé por qué decidió enseñarme todas estas cosas pero me gusta aprender así que le sigo la corriente.

Me hace memorizar su celular durante la cena.

—Si alguna vez necesito dejar el departamento sin ti, quiero que sepas como llamarme si estas en peligro o si necesitas algo. Nunca dudes en llamarme.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, una vez más. ¿Cuál es mi número telefónico?

— ¡N-No soy una r-re-retrasada, Edward! ¡Ya me lo sé! — le digo frustrada con él.

—No dije que lo fueras Kid. Lamento si te hice sentir de esa manera. Solo quiero asegurarme de que siempre estés segura.

—Bien—, refunfuño y le repito los números.

—Bien.

Le ruedo los ojos.

Él se ríe.

**xx**

Estoy en el cuarto de los libros, buscando entre ellos, cuando Edward me dice que tenemos que ir al nuevo trabajo de Alice. Tiene problemas con el auto.

Me pongo unos jeans, una camiseta y mis tenis azules. Edward dice que necesitamos apurarnos, así que jalo mi cabello en una coleta y me apresuro a la puerta con él.

Edward no dice nada mientras maneja hacia el trabajo de Alice. Así que lo ignoro y me quedo viendo por mi ventana. Los edificios se van poniendo lindos y más lindos y para cuando Edward se estaciona enfrente de uno de los más bonitos, jadeo sabiendo que ahí es donde Alice trabaja.

Es un lugar enorme. El edificio tiene muchos pisos de altura y se ve lujoso. Mientras caminamos hacia adentro, de repente me siento cohibida en mi camiseta y jeans. Aquí hay muchas mujeres vestidas en lindas faldas y tacones altos. Todas ellas son muy bonitas y se ven como las mujeres de las revistas sobre las que dormía.

Hay hombres también, usando trajes y corbatas. Camino más cerca de Edward y me agarro de su mano. El me ve y me sonríe.

— ¿Tenebroso, no? — me pregunta.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —Es muy b-b-bonito, pero grande.

—Sip, los dueños tienen mucho dinero.

— ¿Los co-conoces Edward? — le pregunto sorprendida.

Él se ríe. —No. No conozco al Sr. Swan ni a la Sra. Swan. Pero todos saben acerca de ellos. Ellos son muy ricos y bien conocidos en el país.

Continuamos caminando y me pregunto cuanto camina la pobre de Alice por trabajar aquí. Tomamos el elevador y llegamos al 3er piso. Cuando las puertas se abren, una chica rubia ve a Edward y automáticamente se apresura hacia él.

— ¡Edward! — chilla y lo abraza mientras salimos del elevador. Frunzo el ceño y tengo un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho. Ella es alta, tiene grandes ojos verdes y es muy linda. No me agrada.

—Lauren ¡que sorpresa! — dice Edward. Él está sonriendo y me pone aún más irritada que a él le guste.

— ¡Dímelo a mí! No te he visto desde… bueno… desde tu ya sabes-

—Desde el funeral de Kate.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy en las clases de entrenamiento. Y voy a hacer un internado después de eso—, dice ella.

—Oh wow. Tú también. Eso es genial, Lauren.

Ella se ríe y puede decir que es falsa. Finalmente se da cuenta de que existo.

Me ve de arriba abajo y luego voltea a ver a Edward.

— ¿Quién es esta, Edward?

Él se voltea y me empuja hacia adelante.

—Esta es mi amiga, Kid. Venimos a visitar a Alice. Está teniendo problemas con su auto y quería que se lo revisara.

—Oh, Emmett ya lo reviso. Debió de haberte avisado para que no tuvieras que manejar tan lejos, pero estoy agradecida que puede verte de nuevo—, dice.

— ¿Emmett? ¿Trabaja aquí también?

—Wow. Pensé que lo sabrías ya que está casado con tu prima, Rosalie. Ha estado trabajando aquí desde el año pasado. Él es el que le dijo a Alice y a mi sobre el internado.

Edward suspira y sacude su cabeza. —Supongo que he estado alejado por un buen tiempo—, dice tristemente. — Pero creo que estoy listo para regresar.

—Yo sinceramente espero que sea así—, dice una profunda voz masculina, mientras volteamos a verlo.

Un alto y corpulento hombre camina hacia nosotros.

— ¡Emmett! — Edward lo saluda con un fuerte apretón de manos. Emmett es enorme. Él tiene el cabello rizado y grandes ojos azules. No parece atemorizante, pero me escondo detrás de Edward de todos modos. Emmett se me queda viendo y me sonríe. Sus hoyuelos y el brillo de sus ojos me dice que es amable.

—Ed, ¿por qué no, tú y tu amiga se nos unen al almuerzo abajo? ¿tal vez podemos hablar un poco más?

Edward acepta y toma mi mano para seguir a Emmett de regreso al piso de abajo.

Le dice a Emmett que soy una amiga que está ayudando. Emmett no parece creerle, pero no pregunta nada más. Hace algunos chistes y trata de incluirme en la conversación acerca de políticas y deportes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no sé de qué está hablando, así que solo asiento.

—Así que, viejo ¿cómo está el trabajo aquí? — le pregunta Edward mientras yo pico mi sándwich. Me siento rara. Mi humor es confuso. Me siento rara que todas estas personas se están apareciendo en la vida de Edward. Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta que ya no solo somos él y yo. Espero que todo regrese a la normalidad una vez que regresemos a casa.

—Es genial—, dice Emmett honestamente. —Es una buena compañía para trabajar. Muchas oportunidades para moverte. Deberías de solicitar para las siguientes clases de entrenamiento. Estarías trabajando con Alice, conmigo, con Lauren, la mejor amiga de Kate, y también estarás creando un buen nombre en tu curriculum. Es hora de que salgas de tu depresión, Ed. Es hora de hacer algo con tu vida. Kate lo hubiera querido.

Edward asiente y me ofrece unas de sus papas. Me dice que necesito comerme todo mi sándwich ya que no desayune. Le digo que ya entendí y que no necesita regañarme, pero el continua empujándome la comida. Emmett nos sonríe.

—Em, realmente tengo que pensarlo. Esto suena como una buena idea. Me haría bien trabajar.

—Bueno, pues piensa rápido, hermano.

— ¿Has conocido a los dueños?

—Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Son unos idiotas estirados?

Emmett se ríe. —Un poco. La Sra. Swan difícilmente viene. Viene una que otra vez para ver a su esposo y a la compañía, pero no dice mucho. Nunca he hablado con ella. Solo la he visto desde lejos. Dicen que es un poco callada y gentil. Una gran contraste con su esposo. Charles Swan.

— ¿Él es el idiota?

—Mierda, sí. Es un completo imbécil. Ninguno de los dos tiene que estar aquí. Son muy ricos y pueden tener a alguien haciendo el trabajo, pero él se niega a dejar a alguien más hacerlo. Se pasa todo su tiempo en el 7mo piso, ladrándole órdenes a la gente. Hasta le ladra a las de la limpieza. Cuando no está ladrando, está encerrado en su oficina. Siempre luce encabronado. Algo está mal con ese tipo. Pero no trabajo directamente con él, y tampoco tú, así que está bien.

Charles Swan se oye aterrador. No quisiera que Edward trabaje para él.

Charles Swan se escucha malo y como que le haría un infierno la vida a Edward.

Me estremezco al pensamiento de alguna vez conocerlo.

**¡Oh Kid! Que dicen que conozca o no al Sr. Swan ¿? Díganme sus opiniones, que de hecho veo que Kid despierta nuestro lado materno porque todas queremos cuidarla y abrazarla xD so cute! BTW no termino de responder rr's pero sepan que leo todos y cada uno de ellos, igual gracias por los favs y recs ¡son los mejores! Mwah!**

**Y bueno saben dónde encontrarme, si ¡Twitter! at/OneSweetStuff para mini adelantos (super mini), o para amenazas, platicar, que lean que hago en el día, lol, pero si siempre estoy ahí.**

**Ok, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir.**


	9. Una mamá real

**Las dejo con Kid (: **

»"Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 9. Una mamá real

— ¿Qué presionas para grabar tu voz? — me pregunta Edward por décima vez.

Suspiro frustrada y señalo el botón rojo. — ¡Aquí!

—No te pongas peleonera Kid.

— ¡N-No lo hago!

— ¿Entonces por qué estas gritándome?

— ¡P-Por qué ya lo entendí!

Él se ríe. Nunca me toma en serio cuando estoy enojada.

Idiota.

Edward decidió conseguir un trabajo en ese lugar de los Swan. No sé cómo se llama. Empieza la semana que viene. Antes de solicitar, me pregunto si yo estaba de acuerdo. No sé por qué me pregunto. No es como si importara lo que yo pienso.

Si por mí fuera, Edward se quedaría conmigo para siempre, viendo caricaturas en la televisión y sentándonos en el techo, viendo el cielo. Pero entiendo que todos tienen que trabajar. Yo me aburro y mejor limpio la casa, aunque él insiste que no tengo por qué.

Además, Alice dijo que Edward estaba triste, lo cual yo ya sabía, y que conseguir este trabajo lo ayudaría a ser más feliz. Pensé que el pasar tiempo juntos iba a ayudarlo, pero supongo que estaba equivocada. Así que si en verdad ayuda, no tengo otra opción más que aceptar. No quiero nada más que Edward sea feliz.

Luce hermoso cuando sonríe.

Aun cuando signifique que me tiene que dejar un rato de lunes a viernes.

El que él consiga un trabajo significa que estaré sola por 8 horas al día. Edward esta paranoico por la idea. Le he dicho un millón de veces que ya puedo manejar las cosas. Ya sé cómo usar el microondas, la estufa y se cómo encender las alarmas y se cómo llamarlo si necesito algo.

Él no está convencido.

Así que está haciendo todo este proceso para que él y yo lo sigamos. Él cocinara mi desayuno y almuerzo antes de irse. Yo veré televisión la mayor parte del día y la Sra. Cope me vera de vez en cuando durante el día.

Compro una pequeña maquinita que graba mensajes de voz en caso de que aun este dormida cuando él se vaya y tenga que decirme algo. Se pega en el refrigerador para mejor acceso.

Sería mucho más fácil si pudiera leer y el me pudiera dejar notas.

Tengo que revisarla todas las mañanas en cuanto me levante.

—Prueba—, le dice a la máquina y presiona el botón de grabar.

_Prueba _repite de vuelta.

Presiona el botón de grabar una vez más. —Isabella. Tu verdadero nombre es Isabella.

La máquina reproduce de nuevo su voz y yo le ruedo los ojos. —F-Funciona Edward.

—Es tu turno.

—No.

—Vamos.

El me empuja hacia adelante y presiona el botón, poniendo mi boca cerca del audífono. —E-Edward ronca—, digo y lo reproduce de vuelta.

—Ves, funciona—, le digo.

—Yo no ronco, Kid.

—Si lo haces, como un l-león.

Edward jadea y empieza a hacerme cosquillas. Me rio y trato de quitar sus manos, pero el sigue. — ¡Vas a pagar por eso Kid!

— ¡No!

Me las arreglo para escaparme de sus brazos y correr a la sala donde él consigue atraparme, tirarme en el colcho y continuar su ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡D-Detente! E-Ed… ugh… ¡Me voy a hacer pipí! — jadeo y rio al mismo tiempo. Él salta del sillón, deteniendo las cosquillas y se sienta en el piso. Ambos estamos sin aliento.

— ¿Realmente te ibas a hacer pipí? — me pregunta y yo me rio.

—Eres un tontito.

Él sonríe. Una vez más el sentimiento gracioso en mi pecho me toma, causando que suspire. —Me gusta c-cuando s-sonríes—, le digo acariciando su mejilla. Últimamente me he vuelto más valiente. Ya no le tengo miedo, como antes.

Él toma mi mano en la suya y la pone en su cabeza. Masajeo su cabeza, sintiendo la suavidad de su alborotado cabello con mis dedos. —Tú me haces sonreír Kid—, susurra. —Tú me haces sentir mejor.

— ¿Lo hago?

—Sí, es como si tuviera dolor de cabeza, y tú haces que se vaya.

—E-Entonces debería tocar t-tu cabeza más seguido—, digo, causando que se ría de nuevo.

Él pone un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, se sienta y besa mi frente y luego mi mejilla. Sus suaves labios se quedan ahí por un segundo, antes de alejarse.

Siento una calidez extenderse por mi cara.

Y mi corazón.

**xx**

—La Sra. Cope dijo que vendría a verte cerca de la hora del almuerzo. ¿Qué es a la hora?

Suspiro. —Cuando el r-r-reloj dice 12—. Hoy es el primer día de trabajo de Edward. Me hace levantarme temprano este día para que poder asegurarse que todo va a ir como lo planeo.

—Nada de estar de peleonera, Kid.

— ¡No lo soy!

Se ríe.

—Tratare de llamarte a la casa durante mi pausa de la tarde para ver como estas, así que presta atención al teléfono.

—Está bien.

—Trata de no ver mucha televisión. Revisa mis libros.

— ¿V-Vas a e-enseñarme a l-leer?

—Lo hare pronto.

—Bueno.

Empaca más papeles en un folder y su almuerzo que está en el refrigerador, y se encamina a la puerta.

—Tu desayuno está en la mesa y el almuerzo en el refrigerador. ¿Cuántos minutos en el microondas?

—Dos—, murmullo. Veo mis pies. Él está cerca de la puerta y más cerca de dejarme sola. Es raro, he pasado toda mi vida sola, con nadie a quien llamar mío pero ahora una persona ha cambiado todo, y me encuentro a mí misma temerosa del vacío que sentiré cuando se vaya. Aunque el sentimiento no es extraño para mí, me pegara peor ya que es él a quien extrañare.

Él ya me ha dado mucho. Ahora él es mi vida y no importa que pase él siempre será una parte de mí. Él me ha dado la compañía y la calidez que tanto he deseado en todos estos años y ni siquiera tiene que hacerlo.

Edward tiene un buen corazón y estoy feliz de que me deje quedarme con él.

Espero que pueda quedarme en esta casa y encontrar un lugar en su corazón, por el tiempo que pueda.

Muerdo mi labio esperando que se despida. Lo observo mientras revisa si lleva teléfono y se ve a sí mismo en el espejo una vez más, arreglando su corbata.

Se voltea a verme y sé que es hora. —Está bien Kid. Te veré como por las 5. Se buena y llámame si necesitas algo—, me dice. Ve incómodamente alrededor del departamento, aclara su garganta y luego pasa una mano por su cabello antes de moverse hacia mí. Me toma en sus brazos, dándome un apretado y largo abrazo. —Te extrañare Kid. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. La vida ya no es tan mala—, susurra.

Siento sus labios en mi mejilla antes de que finalmente me deje ir. Toma unos cuantos pasos lentos hacia la puerta antes de darme una última sonrisa e irse.

Es solo unos minutos después que me doy cuenta todavía sigo parada en la puerta y que estoy sonriendo.

**xx**

Me paso la mañana limpiando la cocina y viendo la TV. Estoy realmente aburrida. Dolly quiere ver los libros así que la llevo a la habitación de los libros.

— ¿C-Cual libro? — le pregunto. Terminamos en el piso viendo página tras página por un buen rato. Me fruta que no sé qué dicen los libros, así que yo me invento las historias. —Así que v-v-es Dolly, el dragón es malo. ¿Qué? ¿N-No me crees? Algún d-día voy a aprender a leer y te lo echare en cara—, le digo.

Realmente no peleamos. Solo discutimos sobre tonterías. Aunque nunca nos quedamos enojadas.

Ella se ha estado sintiendo mal últimamente. Tiene una pequeña abertura en su brazo y necesita que la arreglen, pero no sé cómo. La tela esta desgarrada y su relleno se sale si no soy cuidadosa. Le aseguro que seré gentil con ella y encuentro algo con que envolver su brazo.

Estoy a punto de levantarme y tomar otro libro cuando escucho abrirse la puerta del departamento. Mi corazón salta, agarro a Dolly y me escondo detrás de la parcialmente abierta puerta de la habitación de libros. Trato de contener mis elaboradas respiraciones para que no me escuchen. A través de la pequeña abertura de la puerta, veo a la Sra. Cope viendo por la cocina.

— ¿Kid?— me llama.

Suspiro de alivio y contesto.

—Estoy aquí Sra. Cope.

Ella me sonríe. —Hola querida. ¿Quieres que te caliente el almuerzo? Edward dijo que lo dejo en el refrigerador para ti.

—N-No tengo hambre todavía. P-Pero ya sé cómo calentarlo—, le aseguro. Ella suspira y ve alrededor del departamento.

—Este lugar luce limpio. Usualmente le pide a la limpieza que vengan a limpiar dos veces a la semana, pero no lo ha hecho en un buen tiempo. Ya veo que no eres desordenada—, me dice y ríe.

—Yo limpio. No soy una floja—, le digo. —Algún día voy a c-c-conseguir un trabajo y v-voy a ayudar.

—Estoy segura que lo harás cariño. Yo no dije nada. Luces como una chica honesta. Solo me pregunto qué estás haciendo aquí realmente—, dice ella.

—E-Eh-Edward es mi amigo. Él m-me está dejando quedarme c-con él.

—Hmmm, bueno te creo, solo que es raro. Ese chico ha estado solo en este lugar por un buen tiempo.

—Bueno pues no más.

Ella sonríe de nuevo. Sus grises ojos y arrugada cara se suavizan. —Me alegro.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle que se quede conmigo a almorzar para que no esté sola, cuando alguien toca la puerta. Ella se ofrece ir a abrirla así que espero.

Cuando abre la puerta, una suave y dulce voz pregunta por Edward.

—He de tener mal el número de departamento. Ellos me dijeron que se estaban quedando aquí—, dice la mujer con la voz dulce.

—Yo lo conozco. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted? —le pregunta la Sra. Cope.

—Soy Esme Cullen. Soy la madre de Edward.

Jadeo y corro emocionada a la puerta, muevo a la Sra. Cope y observo a la adorable dama en la puerta.

Es hermosa.

Sus ojos son tan verdes como los d Edward y su cabello es el mismo tono café rojizo de él, pero esta pulcramente rizado en las puntas y le llega a sus hombros.

— ¿T-Tú eres la mamá de E-Eh-Edward? — le pregunto. Ella me observa de arriba a abajo y asiente. Sonríe no sabiendo que más hacer, pero yo rio de emoción, porque finalmente estoy conociendo a la mujer de la que Edward habla con tanto amor.

Su mamá.

La mujer que lo cuido, protegió y nunca renuncio a él.

La tomo de sorpresa y tiro mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, dándole una apretado abrazo. —Es un placer c-conocerla—, digo contra su hombro. Ella huele bien y limpio. Le toma un poco pero finalmente le da unos golpecitos a mi espalda.

—Es un placer conocerte a ti también…

— ¡Kid! Mi nombre es Kid—, le digo, finalmente soltándola. Le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma en un saludo.

— ¿Kid?

—Aja.

— ¿Conoces a Edward?

—Por supuesto. V-Vivo con él aquí.

Jadea. — ¿Qué?

—S-S-Si—. Antes de que pueda decir algo, la Sra. Cope se para enfrente de mí.

—Sra. Cullen, Kid aquí, solo es una amiga de Edward. No piense mal—, le explica.

— ¿Pero cómo no? ¡Tiene a una jovencita viviendo con él!

La Sra. Cope le pide a la Sra. Esme hablar con ella en la cocina. La Sra. Esme accede a regañadientes y la sigue. La Sra. Cope me pide que me quede en la sala y yo obedezco.

Mientras ellas hablan, me veo en el espejo. Mi cabello ésta desordenado y mi camiseta esta arrugada. Avergonzada de que así es como he conocido a la mamá de Edward, rápidamente paso mis dedos por mis cabellos, con la esperanza de que se vea mejor. Estiro mi camiseta queriendo que desaparezcan las arrugas. Limpio mi cara con la palma de mis manos por si acaso tengo alguna mancha y reviso mis dientes. Deseo haber usado mis tenis azules nuevos y unos jeans limpios en lugar de shorts y estar descalza.

No tengo tiempo de cambiarme y lo próximo que se, es que están caminando fuera de la cocina hacia mí. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios me asegura que no está enojada porque estoy en el departamento de su hijo. Ella suspira y se sienta en el sillón de Edward.

—Bueno Kid—, me dice. — ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo y explicarme como conoces a mi hijo?

**xx**

Hemos estado sentadas en el sillón de Edward por un buen rato. Le he dicho todo sobre mi tiempo con Edward. De la vez que me compro ropa nueva a la vez que me cuido cuando estaba enferma. La Sra. Esme parece gustarle mucho por que sonríe, mostrándome sus brillosos dientes.

— ¿Así que esta es Dolly? — me pregunta. Ella está sosteniendo a Dolly en sus manos. Nunca he dejado a nadie tocarla, excepto esa vez que Edward la puso en la lavadora. Cuando estaba en el hogar adoptivo, los otros chicos me molestaban por Dolly, me la robaban y la escondían de mí. Una vez, me pase todo el día buscándola y llorando. Desde ahí prometí nunca dejar que la tomaran.

Pero cuando ella la encontró en el sillón y la comenzó a revisar, no tuve ningún miedo. De algún modo, sabiendo que ella es una buena mamá, me hizo sentir mejor acerca de que ella no lastimaría a Dolly.

—Aja, esa es Dolly—. Lentamente la vi a los ojos, viendo si pensaba que estoy loca. Mi corazón revolotea cuando Esme me sonríe.

— ¿Dónde la encontraste? Es linda.

—Mi m-ma-mamá me la d-dio.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—N-No lo sé. Nunca la c-co-conocí.

Su cara se cae y mira de nuevo hacia Dolly. — ¿Has tenido miedo de perder a Dolly?

Asiento frenéticamente. —S-S-Si ¡Sí!

**xx**

La Sra. Esme me pregunta si está bien si ve por la sala de Edward. Le digo que sí y espero que Edward no se enoje. Ella señala que Edward difícilmente tiene alguna decoración.

Le digo que cuando lo conocí pensé lo mismo y de algún modo tiene sentido considerando que él siempre está triste. No parece gustarle lo que le dije.

Me pregunta cuando llegara a casa y yo solo levanto los hombros.

Invito a la Sra. Esme a almorzar conmigo. Ella me dice que no tiene hambre, pero que me ayudara. Ella me observa mientras pongo el tazón de estofado que Edward me hizo en el microondas y presiono el botón de inicio. Cuando está listo, lo agarro pero la Sra. Esme me grita que me detenga.

Ella murmura que Edward no tiene guantes para horno y que los necesita. Encuentra unos trapos de cocina y los usa para sacar el tazón de estofado del microondas.

—Asegúrate de soplarle. Esta caliente—, me dice.

Le ofrezco un poco, pero ella me dice que no. puedo sentir su mirada mientras como, pero no me importa. Se levanta y me da un refresco. Me dice que Edward debería tener más agua embotellada ya que es mejor para mí. También me pasa servilletas. Jala mi largo cabello hacia tras y dice que debería ponerlo en una coleta cuando como así no se meterá en mi comida. Ella me pregunta sobre vivir sola en las calles por tanto tiempo y que pienso de Edward.

—Estoy agradecida que mi hijo te haya dado un hogar. También me alegra que te haya encontrado—, dice. —Dios sabe que mi hijo ha necesitado un nuevo amigo. Alguien que no le recuerde a Kate. Es afortunado por haber encontrado a alguien que lo ayude. Debe ser una chica muy especial, Kid. De todas las personas en el mundo, él te dejo entrar.

Yo solo asiento. Todavía creo que yo soy la afortunada por tenerlo a él.

— ¿Sabes dónde trabaja?— pregunta.

—Umm, c-cre-creo que se llama Sw-Swan o algo así.

— ¿El mismo lugar donde trabaja Alice? ¡Esa malcriada! No me dijo eso—. Se levanta. Estoy decepcionada que se quiera ir.

— ¿A d-donde va? ¿E-Esta e-en-enojada?— le pregunto.

Ella me sonríe. Y gentilmente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, poniendo mi rostro contra su hombro. Huele a miel, suave y cálido contra mi nariz. Puedo sentir su corazón latir debajo de la mano que tengo sobre su espalda mientras me abraza. —Te veré luego, Kid—, dice. —No estoy enojada. Son casi las cinco en punto. Tengo que encontrar a mi hijo y ser su mamá—. Suspiro… ella es una mamá. Una mamá real.

— ¿Por qué no puedo i-ir con usted?— le pregunto colgándome de la parte de atrás de su blusa.

— ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—S-Sí. ¿Po-Por favor?

—No deberías tener tanta confianza con gente que no conoces, Kid.

Veo hacia mis pies, avergonzada de que ella piensa que soy una niña tonta.

—Pero—, ella suspira. —Puedes confiar en mí. Vamos a sorprender a Edward. No creo que se enoje tanto, si tú estás conmigo—. Se ríe haciéndome sonreír.

Es hermosa.

**xx**

—Así que, ¿qué planeas hacer mientras Edward trabaja, Kid? — me pregunta mientras conduce hacia el trabajo de Edward.

—N-No lo sé. Qui-Quiero trabajar también.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no? creo que sería bueno para ti hacer algo productivo. Vivir sola por tanto tiempo te puede poner ansiosa.

—N-No se mi n-nu-número de s-se-seguro social y no tengo mi c-cer-certificado de nacimiento.

La Sra. Esme asiente, suspira y en una luz roja me da una mirada y dice. —Necesito a alguien que me ayude en la oficina.

— ¿De verdad?— le pregunto emocionada.

—Sí. Pero soy el tipo de doctor al que la gente va cuando tienen problemas con sus pensamientos o su mente, y si, algunos pueden estar 'enfermos'. Ellos hablan conmigo y yo trato de encontrar una manera de que ellos piensen diferente acerca de las cosas o hacerlos ver lo que no habían visto antes.

—N-No creo que pueda ayudarle, Sra. Esme.

— ¿Por qué?

—No soy in-inteligente. No puedo leer o es-escribir.

Ella sonríe. —Podrás hacerlo. Además, podemos empezar con algo fácil. Haces que la gente se sienta cómoda. Podrías ayudar a los pacientes con su café o revistas mientras esperan por mí.

— ¡Puedo hacer e-eso!

—Bien. Hablaremos con Edward y ya veremos que se nos ocurre.

Asiento emocionada. Finalmente tendré un trabajo propio. Voy a ayudar a Edward. Tal vez de este modo él no se canse de mí tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegamos al trabajo de Edward, de nuevo me fijo en el tamaño del edificio. Esme me dice que su oficina está a unas cuantas cuadras y que pronto me enseñara.

Habla sobre lo útil que seré y como me ayudara a pro-pro-progresar o algo así. No sé a qué se refiere con eso pero solo asiento y la sigo por las escaleras hacia la puerta.

Mientras caminamos, de repente se abren las puertas. Un hombre alto en traje sale y sostiene la puerta para alguien. Miro mis pies esperando no meterme en el camino de nadie o carme. Veo a la Sra. Esme delante de mí por unos cuantos pasos, así que me apresuro.

De repente algo me empuja un poco y me doy cuenta de que choque con alguien.

—L-Lo si-siento mucho—, digo mientras recupero el equilibrio. Alzo la vista al rostro de la persona con la que choque y noto que es una mujer. Tiene mi altura y es casi igual de pequeña que yo. Ella ve directo a mis ojos y sonríe. Sus ojos azules se ven cansados, pero puedo ver que su suave sonrisa es honesta. Nerviosamente se pasa una mano por su castaño cabello y muerde su labio inferior.

Justo como yo.

—Está bien, cariño—, me asegura. —Los accidentes pasan ¿no?

Asiento, acordando con ella. Su voz es pequeña, pero me las arreglo para escucharla.

El hombre alto en traje se acerca y se para delante de ella empujándome hacia atrás. —Ve hacia dónde vas niña—, me gruñe.

La señora, con lo pequeña y débil que luce, se las arregla para jalarlo del brazo.

—Calma, Tyler. Fue un accidente.

Él se ve avergonzado y luego voltea hacia ella. —Me disculpo, Sra. Swan—, dice.

En ese momento ella me ve y pregunta, — ¿cuál es tu nombre, niña?

**¡Cha cha cha chan! Ya vieron con quien choco nuestra Kid, uff que le dirá… & por fin llego mamaEsme, en serio, como que todos han asumido mal el por qué E & K están juntos ¿no? bueno díganme que opinaron del capítulo, les gusto sí, no, tomatazos a la traductora (que ahora si no tardo en actualizar ;)) saben que amooo leer sus rr's *inserte corazoncito aquí***

**& ya saben si quieren saber mi día a día, uno que otro mini-mini-teaser por ahi, & mucho más síganme en Twittah at/OneSweetStuff :)**

**Ok, ahora si los veo en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Au revoir.**


	10. Hermana

**Hi, las dejo con Kid.**

»"Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 10. Hermana

—_Está bien, cariño—, me asegura. —Los accidentes pasan ¿no?_

_Asiento, acordando con ella. Su voz es pequeña, pero me las arreglo para escucharla._

_El hombre alto en traje se acerca y se para delante de ella empujándome hacia atrás. —Ve hacia dónde vas niña—, me gruñe._

_La señora, con lo pequeña y débil que luce, se las arregla para jalarlo del brazo. _

—_Calma, Tyler. Fue un accidente._

_Él se ve avergonzado y luego voltea hacia ella. —Me disculpo, Sra. Swan—, dice._

_En ese momento ella me ve y pregunta, — ¿cuál es tu nombre, niña?_

— ¿Kid?—escucho a la Sra. Esme llamarme. Ella está caminando hacia a mí, frunciendo su ceño al hombre grande llamado Tyler.

— ¿Kid? — me pregunta la Sra. Swan y yo asiento.

—E-Ese es mi nombre—, digo orgullosamente y estiro mi mano para que ella la sacuda. Ella sonríe y pronto su pequeña y suave mano está en la mía. Somos igualmente pálidas y no puedo evitar notar que tenemos manos similares –pequeñas, delgadas e inofensivas manos. Les apuesto a que ella es una mamá. Probablemente es una buena mamá que defiende a sus hijos de gente mala como Gran Tyler y que usa sus suaves manos para alejar dolores de estómago y acariciar mejillas.

La Sra. Esme finalmente llega a mí. Ambas mujeres dicen hola e intercambian unas cuantas palabras, pero la Sra. Swan continúa viéndome a mí. Ella le pregunta a la Sra. Esme si ella es mi mamá, pero la Sra. Esme dice que me acaba de conocer hoy.

—Eres muy bonita Kid, ¿cuántos años tienes? Mari… tengo una amiga que tiene una hija que luce de tu edad—, dice ella.

Puedo sentir mi sonrojo. Nunca nadie me ha llamado bonita. Es muy dulce.

—Tengo di-diecisiete—, digo, tratando lo más que puedo de no tartamudear, pero fallo; aun así no parece importarle.

Por alguna razón mi edad parece decepcionarla. Tristemente ve el suelo y aclara su garganta.

—Mar… digo, la hija de mi amiga tendría dieciséis—, dice lentamente. —Debemos regresar a casa. Fue un placer conocerte Kid—. Le da un apretón amistoso a mi mano y se aleja con Gran Tyler.

Me siento un poco decepcionada de que se fuera. Solo la he conocido por unos cuantos minutos, pero hubiera querido seguir hablando con ella.

Siento a la Sra. Esme envolver su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me jala cerca de ella. Debe sentir mi extraño humor.

—Bueno parece que a la mujer más rica de Washington le agradas Kid—, me dice la Sra. Esme.

— ¡Es la más rica! — grito.

—Oh Kid. Tienes mucho que aprender. Será muy divertido trabajar contigo—, dice y me empuja hacia el edificio.

**xx**

La Sra. Esme y yo estamos paradas dentro del elevador esperando a llegar al piso donde esta Edward. Ella me elogio por recordar en que piso trabaja Edward. En el segundo piso, entra un grupo de mujeres vestidas en lindas y elegantes ropas de oficina. Ellas hablan entre ellas acerca de trabajo y 'hojas de Excel' y 'tiempos de entrega'. No tengo idea de que están hablando.

_Tal vez si lo supiera Edward no se cansaría eventualmente de mí. Desearía ser como ellas._

La más alta se voltea y baja su mirada hacia mí. Sus lindos zapatos lucen dolorosos y hacen mucho ruido cuando caminan, pero las hacen ver realmente altas. La morena alta ve hacia mis zapatos y lentamente mueve sus ojos hasta mi rostro y levanta una ceja en señal de pregunta.

Rápidamente me escondo detrás de la Sra. Esme. Escucho a las chicas decir algo, pero solo veo mis zapatos azules tratando de no ponerles atención.

Cuando llegamos al piso de Edward, la Sra. Esme deja que ellas salgan primero. Ellas se lo agradecen, pero mientras se van me dan una última mirada y sonríen.

Tan grosero.

Puedo sentir que me estoy frustrando, pero mientras la Sra. Esme y yo caminamos hacia el piso donde esta Edward, automáticamente me enderezo y trato de parecer menos ignorante. Todavía me escondo detrás de ella. Quiero agarrar su blusa o su mano, pero difícilmente nos conocemos. No quiero irritarla así que camino lo más cerca que puedo de ella.

La Sra. Esme le pregunta a la persona en recepción sobre Edward. Ella nos dice que él está apunto de bajar del cuarto de entrenamiento para finalizar el día.

Mientras esperamos por Edward sentadas en un sillón, sigo pensando en las mujeres del elevador. Me pregunto si piensan en mi como si fuera un chiste, que pensaran Edward y sus amigos. . ¿Cómo voy a seguirles el paso? Tengo que encontrar una forma de impresionar a Edward. No puedo continuar siendo esta pequeña cosita frágil por la que él se preocupa.

Siento la mano de la Sra. Esme en mi hombro.

—Kid, deja de pensar tanto. Lo que sea que te ponga triste o te enoje no vale la pena pensarlo—, dice ella.

Asiento tratando de estar de acuerdo con ella.

El momento que veo a esa mujer rubia, Lauren, riendo y tocando el brazo de Edward, siento la ira correr a través de mí como nunca antes. Ellos están caminando fuera de una oficina, luciendo como si estuvieran muy felices por estar uno en la presencia del otro. Me olvido de lucir normal y dejo que mi ira tome control.

Me levanto y me encamino al elevador, lista para irme, pero una vez más la Sra. Esme me atrapa por el hombro.

Ella le dice a la persona de recepción que le diga a Edward que espero y me jala dentro de un baño.

—N-No estoy sucia—, murmuro.

—No dije que lo estuvieras Kid. Solo échate agua en la cara.

Gruño y hago lo que ella dice.

— ¿A dónde estabas planeando ir Kid?

Levanto mis hombros.

— ¿Te hicieron enojar esas mujeres?

No respondo y solo seco mi cara con toallas de papel.

—Mira, sé que estas tratando lo más que puedes para estar en buenos términos con Edward, pero eso no significa que tienes actuar o verte de cierta manera con él—, dice. Gentilmente empuja unas hebras de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja. —Aparentemente él te adora por quien eres. Tú eres la única que ha logrado sacarlo de su depresión. Pero tampoco puedes patalear cuando las cosas no son como las quieres o actuar como una niña. Tienes que pensar antes de actuar. Tomar decisiones antes de caminar y correr, no dejar que tus sentimientos decidan por ti. ¿Estas escuchándome Kid?

—Sí, s-señora.

—Bien. Ahora, párate derecha y sonríe. Vamos a hablar con mi hijo y espero que piense sobre lo que te dije. ¿Está claro?

Solo asiento y veo avergonzada mis zapatos.

— ¿Qué dije sobre pararse derecha?

Rápidamente subo la mirada y me enderezo.

**xx**

— ¿Mamá?— pregunta Edward mientras caminamos hacia él. Su boca está abierta y sus ojos son amplios. Se limpia sus manos en su pantalón y aclara su garganta.

—Edward—, ella llora y se abrazan. Intercambian palabras y disculpas mientras yo me quedo parada. A Edward se le escapan unas lágrimas. Nunca lo he visto así, pero sonrió porque sé que está feliz de ver a su mamá.

Él se aleja después de darle un beso a su mama en la frente. Él me ve y sonríe.

—Kid, ¿tú le dijiste donde trabajo?

Asiento. — ¿E-Estas e-enojado conmigo? — pregunto.

Él se ríe y me jala hacia su pecho, abrazándome fuerte. —Por supuesto que no, Kid. Vamos a cenar con mi mamá.

—Está bien.

**xx**

Mastico mi comida tranquilamente y trato de no hacer un desastre en frente de la Sra. Esme.

Ella y su hijo hablan acerca de muchas cosas. Algunas de ellas hacen que Edward se vea un poco triste.

—No estoy listo para hablar con él—, dice él.

— ¿Cuándo lo estarás, Edward?— pregunta la Sra. Esme. —Solo tienes miedo que de te recuerde todo lo que paso. Tienes que entender que el hizo lo que hizo como doctor, no como tu padre. No hubiera sido justo para Kate.

—La amaba, mamá. ¿No crees que pudo habérmelo dicho? ¿Qué tal algo como 'hey hijo, tu casi prometida está a punto de morir'? creo que eso hubiera sido juntos para los dos.

—Veo que todavía estas igualmente molesto. No lo has superado, Edward. Eso no es progreso.

—No, mamá. No soy uno de tus pacientes. Solo necesito que seas mi mamá.

—Soy tu mamá. Por eso es que te lo estoy diciendo, por tu propio bien, es necesario que lo dejes ir.

—Iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo.

—Lo sé, hijo.

—La amaba demasiado.

—Lo sé.

Había dejado de comer. Yo era la única comiendo. Estoy triste por Edward. Kate no era solo su amiga, sino la mujer que amaba. Debe ser difícil perder a alguien a quien amas. Me pregunto si podrá amar a alguien más.

Pienso en esa Lauren. ¿Podría él amarla? ¿Me interpondré alguna vez en medio de eso? ¿Ya estoy en medio?

—Pero ya estoy mucho mejor, mamá—, dice Edward y pone su mano sobre la mía. —Kid me da felicidad. Ella es una gran amiga. Es por ella que finalmente decidí despertar y conseguir un trabajo. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en un buen tiempo.

Siento como si no pudiera respirar. Mi corazón martillea contra mi pecho. Así que aprieto su mano en la mía para ayudarme con la abrumadora emoción que amenaza con sobrepasarme.

_¡Él dijo que lo hago feliz!_

—Puedo ver que ella se siente igual que tú Edward—, dice la Sra. Esme con una sonrisa.

**xx**

Al principio Edward no estaba muy feliz porque yo trabajara con la Sra. Esme. No fue hasta que la Sra. Esme le aseguro que estaría con él todo ella todo el día y que él podía llamarla si necesitaba saber de mí.

También dijo algo sobre mí y que necesito ir a la escuela o algo.

No estoy muy segura. Ellos hablan para ellos mismos todo el tiempo como si yo no estuviera en la misma habitación.

La tarde antes de que empiece, me hizo prometer que actuaría profesional y que si me enojo hablare con la Sra. Esme.

Ruedo mis ojos, pero acepto.

Alce vino y escogió ropa para usar en la semana. Ella dijo que tenía que lucir presentable. Me decepciono cuando dijo que no podía usar mis tenis azules y me hizo usar "flats" que es como ella las llamo.

Encima de todo no me gusta la textura de mi nueva ropa. Me daban comezón y son incomodas. Ella dijo que todo solía pertenecer a ella, pero que podía quedármela ahora.

Eso es por lo que voy a trabajar. Para que la gente deje de darme cosas y que yo pueda darles de regreso. Voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Es hora de dormir. No sé si seré capaz de dormirme. Tengo mariposas en mi estómago. No quiero decepcionar.

Me meto en las sabanas y espero por Edward. Realmente quiero escucharlo hablar. No lo ha hecho en un tiempo con todo esto del trabajo. Su lado de la cama huele a él y no puedo esperar para tener su cálido cuerpo contra el mío.

Él camina dentro del cuarto, usando una camiseta blanca y unos shorts largos. Su cabello esta húmedo por su ducha, y su piel luce un ligero sonrojo por el agua tibia.

Es hermoso.

—Hey Kid—, me dice y camina hacia su lado de la cama.

Me acuesto de nuevo, listo para que me diga que es todo por hoy, pero de repente mi corazón se cae cuando el agarra su almohada de la cama y una de las mantas.

— ¿Q-Que es-estás haciendo?— pregunto nerviosamente.

Él exhala mientras talla su rostro con su mano libre. —Mira, creo que es tiempo de que te deje dormir sola. Yo dormiré en el sillón de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué? ¿Ronco? Pr-Prometo que n-no lo hare más—. Comienzo a entrar en pánico.

Esto no es bueno. Eventualmente me dejara.

Él sacude la cabeza y se sienta junto a mí. —No, Kid, tú no roncas. Aunque si ocasionalmente hablas en tus sueños y es bastante lindo de hecho, pero eso no es por lo que me voy al sillón.

— ¿Entonces por qué? — trato de no sonar como una niña pequeña, pero sé que estoy fallando.

Él suspira y gruñe. Una vez más, toma su cabello con sus dedos. —Simplemente no creo que sea apropiado.

—P-Pero n-no hacemos nada como e-esos hombres con Je-Jessica.

El gruñe unas cuantas malas palabras. —Lo se Kid. Pero es solo por respeto y tú tienes que aprender que no siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Tal vez trabaje hasta tarde o…— pausa. —No importa. Es solo por respeto. Los adultos que no están saliendo no deberían de dormir en la misma cama.

Le doy una mirada confundida causando que ría. —Sé que apesto en esto de explicar, pero algún día entenderás.

—N-No en-entiendo ahora.

—Lo se Kid. Lo sé.

—Buenas noches Edward—, digo y dejo caer mi cara en la almohada, viendo lejos de él.

—Por favor Isabella. No actúes así.

—N-No me llames Isabella.

—Estas actuando como una bebé—, murmura.

— ¡Entonces v-ve-vete!

Suspira. —No te enojes Kid. Esto no significa nada. Solo significa que dormiré en el sillón.

_Apuesto a que si fuera esa linda de Lauren, él no dormiría en el sillón._

No respondo y después de unos cuantos minutos, se cansa de esperar por mí, murmura un 'buenas noches' y se va.

— ¿Dolly?— susurro. Ella está debajo de la cama. — ¿Dolly, estas despierta?— la jalo y la abrazo a mi pecho. —Lamento haberte hecho dormir debajo de la cama—, le digo. No parece importarle. Ella dice que sabía que yo andaba por aquí así que no se preocupó.

Tal vez exagere con Edward.

**xx**

Esme me recoge. Edward le dice que de ahora en adelante él me llevara. Él no actuo enojado conmigo mientras preparaba el desayuno. Estaba demasiado avergonzada así que difícilmente dije algo o lo vi a la cara.

No le pregunte si durmió bien y le asegure que yo podía dormir en el sillón dado que es su departamento. Dijo que no y me dijo que me apurara para que pudiéramos ir a trabajar.

—Todos los días, todo el día en la oficina, necesito que me llames Dra. Cullen, Kid—, me dice la Sra. Esme mientras conduce. —No importa si no hay pacientes.

Asiento. Lo que sea que ella diga.

—También, no puedes hablar acerca de los nombres de los pacientes o lo que ellos te digan con nadie, ni siquiera con Edward. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. ¿P-Pero por qu-que hablarían conmigo?

—Son personas, Kid. Las personas tienen problemas. Algunas de ellas no tienen a nadie con quien hablar o prefieren hablar con un extraño acerca de sus problemas en lugar de hablar con su familia. Algunas veces solo queremos hablar con alguien que escuche y no juzgue.

— ¿C-Como Edward?

Ella no responde.

—É-Él me dice todo.

—Si—, dice ella. —Como Edward.

Cuando llegamos, me muestra la oficina y la sala de espera. Es un lugar lindo. Muy lujoso, no quiero tocar nada por miedo de romper algo.

Me presenta a Ángela, una joven con largo cabello oscuro. Se ve agradable. Ella manejara el papeleo y las cosas de la computadora.

Yo recibiré a los pacientes, me asegurare de que haya suficiente café hecho y que todo esté limpio.

Estoy emocionada.

—Así que, ¿c-cómo arregla a las per-personas? — le pregunto a la Sra. Esme.

Ella sonríe y me lleva a su oficina. Hay un largo sillón café, y uno igual de menor tamaño junto a ese con una pequeña tabla en medio. Una larga ventana deja entrar la luz de afuera. Se ve cómodo.

—Yo no 'arreglo' a las personas, Kid. Nosotros solo hablamos y tratamos de encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que los hacen sentir tristes o enfermos.

—Oh—, respondo simplemente.

— ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sillón grande? — me pide.

Asiento y lentamente me siento.

—Tengo que de-decirle algo—, le digo viendo hacia mis manos, evitando su rostro.

— ¿Qué es? — ella se sienta en el sillón pequeño junto a mí.

— ¿N-No se e-enoje, ok?

—Está bien.

—N-No puedo leer—, confieso. Siento el calor de mi vergüenza extenderse por mi cara. No la escucho decir algo así que levanto la mirada. Ella todavía luce bien. No se ve enojada para nada.

—Está bien, Kid. Encontraremos a alguien que te ayude.

—Lo lamento—, susurro.

—No deberías sentirte culpable. No es tu culpa. No siempre tienes que contarte responsable. Puede seguir adelante y empezar de nuevo. Lidia con la vida con lo que tienes.

— ¿Puedo e-empezar de nuevo?

—Sí. Piensa en esto como una nueva oportunidad. Tienes gente a la que le importas ahora.

—Le apuesto a que usted es una buena mamá, Sra. Esme… quiero decir Dra. Cullen.

Ella sonríe. —Gracias. Creo que lo soy.

—Edward es muy afortunado de tenerla.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Crees que eres desafortunada por que no tienes mamá?

Levanto los hombros, agarro un pequeño cojín y lo abrazo a mi pecho. —No lo sé—, murmullo. —N-Nunca me han pasado cosas b-buenas a mí.

— ¿Y tú crees que es por qué no tienes a tu padres?

—Tal vez. Siempre s-solo he querido a alguien a qui-quien ir cuando estoy sola. Lo que es todo el t-ti-tiempo. ¿Es e-es-estúpido que aun quiera una mamá y un papá?

Esme suspira y sacude su cabeza. —No, por supuesto que no. Es normal. Pero también necesitas aceptar que eso no es algo que te fue dado. A pesar de cuanto duela.

— ¿Por qué?— susurro. Mi voz se rompe.

—Porque no podemos cambiar el pasado Kid. Pero puedes seguir adelante y apreciar las nuevas personas que están en tu vida y que se preocupan por ti. Nunca reemplazaran el calor de una madre o la protección de un padre, pero puedes importarle muchísimo. Tienes que ver eso en ellos. Edward y Alice… y yo.

Sonrió. Todavía quiero encontrar algún día a mis padres, pero el solo saber que le importo a ella me hace feliz. Es una buena mamá. Tal vez algún día pueda pretender que es la mía.

**xx**

Esme y Ángela me enseñan cómo actuar frente a los pacientes y que decir. Me enseñan como pararme y como ofrecer café, hacerlos firmar papeles y en dónde.

Creo que ya entendí.

Ángela ayuda a los primeros pacientes que llegan y yo la sigo por todos lados. Ella es muy amable con ellos, pero una vez que estamos de regreso haciendo café, suspira y empieza a quejarse de alguno de ellos.

¿Pensé que no deberíamos de hacerlo?

—Ugh, juro que alguno de los loquitos que viene son hasta la madre de groseros—, susurra. —Ya te acostumbraras a ellos, pero carajo, aun se me meten bajo la piel de vez en cuando.

Solo asiento. Tengo miedo de decir algo. No quiero que la Sra. Esme se enoje conmigo.

—Tienes a los llorosos, los que hablan con ellos mismos, los enojados, a los raros y a los totalmente deprimidos loquitos. Pero luego tienes a los que se ven completamente normales que creen que son mejores que los demás. No se cómo es que la Dra. Cullen los aguanta.

_Porque ella quiere ayudarlos._

_¿Creerá que estoy loca por que hablo con Dolly?_

_¿Estoy loca?_

— ¡Y hoy es lunes!

— ¿Y? — pregunto.

—Su paciente más importante viene los lunes y los viernes.

— ¿Está loco?

—Bueno leí en su expediente que está deprimido. Y que está deprimido por que no sabe cómo lidiar con la pérdida de su hija y su esposa parece estar obsesionado con la idea de encontrarla y él ya no lo soporta. Él cree que está muerta, pero ella no se rinde y lo está llevando a la depresión.

— ¿Cre-Creí que no se suponía que debemos ve-ver o hablar de los ex-expedientes de los p-pacientes? — pregunto. Ángela se ríe y rueda los ojos.

—Por supuesto que se supone que no debemos. No le digo a nadie lo que veo en esos expedientes. Solo te lo estoy diciendo a ti. No puedo guardarme esto para mi sola. Yo también me volvería loca.

Recordando las palabras de la Sra. Esme acerca delas personas que quieren a otras personas para hablar, yo solo asiento.

—Como sea, él llega con un gran guardaespaldas y me ignora todo el tiempo. Es muy grosero. Dejare que tú lo manejes.

Asiento. No estoy muy segura de poder seguir haciendo esto.

**xx**

— ¿Kid? — me llama la Sra. Esme a su oficina.

Mi corazón empieza a martillear en mi pecho. Me pregunto si escucho a Ángela hablando sobre los pacientes. Me pregunto si me echara por eso.

_¿Estoy en problemas?_

_¿Soy una mala persona por escuchar a Ángela?_

Nerviosamente camino hacia ella.

— ¿Si?— me ahogo.

—Kid, mi último paciente del día es una presencia muy fuerte. Es un hombre muy importante. Y es importante que no le digas a nadie que viene aquí. Nadie sabe, ni siquiera su familia.

Asiento.

¿A quién le diría de todos modos?

—Prométeme que tu serás la única que sepa.

— ¡Lo prometo! — chillo. Ella me da una mirada curiosa, pero se aleja.

—También puede ser un poco grosero, solo se lo mas amable posible. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre enojarse?

—S-Sí. Pensar antes de a-actuar.

— ¿Y?

—Ir c-c-con usted.

—Sí, ahora, algunas veces él quiere café y otras veces no. Solo pregúntale, ¿está bien?

Asiento. Me siento ponerme nerviosa y mi mirada cae a mis pies. Rápidamente levanto mi cabeza cuando la Sra. Esme aclara su garganta.

— ¿Qué te dije acerca de tu postura?

—No ve-ver hacia abajo.

Ella sonríe. —Bien. Has estado muy bien todo el día Kid. Estoy segura que Edward estará muy orgulloso. Yo lo estoy.

Trato de esconder mi sonrisa pero fallo.

La Sra. Esme dice que no debo de esconder mi felicidad.

Tal vez tiene razón.

Ángela dice que el paciente espantoso está llegando, así que me apresuro a la sala de espera, después de asegurarme que mi ropa no está arrugada por las actividades del día y que mi cabello luce presentable.

Me asomo por la ventana de la sala de espera y veo, mientras un lujoso auto negro se estaciona. Un hombre grande sale del lado del conductor y abre la puerta de atrás.

De ahí sale un hombre más grande. Está usando un traje negro con una corbata azul. Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro y un bigote espeso.

— ¿Ese e-es él? — le pregunto a Ángela.

—Sip, ese es el Sr. Charles Swan.

Me doy cuenta que ni siquiera sabía su nombre hasta ahora.

¿Charles Swan? Sonaba familiar.

¡¿Swan?!

— ¿Es él, el hombre ri-rico del edificio gr-grande calle abajo?

Ángela se ríe. —Sip, ese es él. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que las personas ricas también tienen problemas emocionales? Oh, ya está llegando. ¡Estaré en la recepción!—. Se escabulle de la sala de espera.

Tomo una respiración profunda, re pensando mi decisión de trabajar aquí. No soy lo suficientemente inteligente. Ni siquiera puedo hablar bien. Me veo y siento graciosa en esta ropa de oficina y zapatos. De repente mi almuerzo no me sienta bien en mi estómago y el material raposo de mi blusa se mete más en mi piel.

Mis manos comienzan a temblar y sé que tengo sudor en mi frente.

Juro mi corazón se movió a mi garganta.

Este es el jefe de Edward. No quiero avergonzar a Edward si el Sr. Swan sabe que lo conozco.

De repente la puerta se abre y el hombre grande que estaba manejando entra y la mantiene abierta. Unos segundos pasan, pero parece como si fueran mucho para mis nervios.

Entonces él entra.

Sin siquiera ver a su chofer, el Sr. Swan lo despide y se sienta en uno de los sillones. El chofer sale de la habitación y sé que es la hora.

Es hora de que vaya a hablar con el Sr. Swan.

Lentamente me acerco a él, tomo una respiración profunda, espero en Dios no tartamudear muy feo y le digo, —H-Ho-Hola Se-S-Señor S-Swan.

Él está muy concentrado en la revista en sus manos. Huele bien. Las arrugas en su frente y sus suaves ojos café no lo hacen ver malo. Luce… dulce.

Rasca su bigote, pero no responde.

— ¿Le gustaría un poco de café? —le pregunto. Mi garganta esta seca y mi corazón se ha movido a mi boca. Realmente quiero ver mis pies y alejarme y esconderme detrás de la Sra. Esme. Pero recuerdo lo que me dijo antes.

_Se valiente Kid. Siempre ve lo que te asusta a los ojos y pregúntate que es lo que te asusta. Recuerda pensar antes de actuar._

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué no está esa chica tonta preguntándome? — me pregunta finalmente. —Por tan lista que es la Dra. Cullen, tiene a una niña incompetente trabajando para ella.

¿Por qué estaba hablando de Ángela de ese modo?

_También recuerdo las palabras de Edward._

—Eso n-no es muy amable—, digo. Estoy sorprendida por lo calmada que suena mi voz. —Usted difícilmente h-habla con ella como para saber si es t-to-tonta.

De repente deja de pasar las páginas de la revista y lentamente levanta sus ojos, finalmente viéndome por primera vez.

Me maldigo a mí misma. Tal vez el consejo de Edward de "pelear de vuelta" ahora no fue exactamente bueno.

Trago saliva y contengo mi respiración mientras sus grandes ojos marrones me estudian. Se sienta hacia atrás en el sillón, arregla su corbata que está un poco chueca y la esquina de su boca se alza. Su bigote luce gracioso cuando hace eso.

_Esta sonriendo._

_Me está sonriendo._

—Suenas como mi madre—, dice mientras se ríe. —Demonios, hasta luces como ella. ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña*****?

—Kid.

— ¿Tú nombre es… Kid*****?

Asiento.

—Bueno, Kid—, murmura, enfatizando el comienzo de mi nombre. — ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Un hombre m-mu-muy importante.

— ¿Y aun así decidiste regañarme?

—S-S-Sí. Lo lamento. Si qu-quiere decirle a la Sra.… digo la Dra. Cullen puede hacerlo. P-Pero no podía m-mantener mi boca cerrada. Usted f-fue m-mu-muy grosero.

_¡Y yo soy estúpida!_

Una vez más el no reacciona como esperaba que hiciera. Esperaba que gritara y que demandara que la Sra. Esme me corra.

En lugar de eso tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

—Eres una niña****** linda… Kid. Y valiente. Eso es muy peligroso, pero me agrada. La gente se entera que eres rico y de repente pierden sus bolas y la decencia alrededor de ti. Olvidan que eres un ser humano horrible justo como ellos—. Él suspira y se acomoda mejor en el sillón.

Creo que esto es de lo que estaba hablando la Sra. Esme cuando dijo que las personas solo quieren hablar con alguien.

—Kid, ¿por qué no te sientas? Siempre soy el último paciente de la Dra. Cullen, justo después de la viuda loca que habla demasiado.

Hago lo que me dice y me siento junto a él. El desarregla su corbata de nuevo, soltándola un poco.

— ¿Sabes que quiero hacer, Kid?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

El talla su rostro y suspira. —Quiero ir a pescar. ¿Alguna vez has ido a pescar?

—No señor.

—Es muy divertido.

Para alguien tan rico, el Sr. Swan no habla bien. Me gusta. Me hace sentir cómoda. Tal vez sea un poco grosero y un poco loquito, pero siento muy en el fondo, que él es muy amable.

—Usas jeans y bebes cerveza todo el día. No trajes estúpidos y corbatas, sin gente falsa siendo amable contigo solo porque tienen que serlo. Sin reuniones sobre computadoras y ventas. Solo tu alma, cerveza, comida y el agua.

—Suena divertido—, digo. Realmente lo suena. La manera en que sus ojos se iluminan y la forma en que su bigote se tuerce mientras trata de contener su sonrisa, me convence de que es divertido.

—Lo es Kid. Mi hijo también lo ama.

— ¿T-Tiene un hijo? — le pregunto recordando que perdió una hija.

—Sí. Tiene 11.

Pobre pequeño. Me pregunto si sabe que perdió una hermana.

_***Bueno no traduzco el nombre de Kid, el se sorprende porque si lo traduzco ella se llamaría, pues "Niña" xD –tiene más sentido en mi cabeza, perdonen-.**_

_****Lo mismo de arriba. Eso de niña y Kid. –ya no lo explicare creo confundo más xD-**_

**Horrible mi explicación lo sé, -ashamed-, ahora si con el capítulo ¡estan taaaaaaaan cerca! Ugh, bueno así debe ser, y ya díganme ¿Qué dicen de lo que paso con Renee? ¿Qué opinan de Charles? Muchas no querían que se conocieran, pero apoco no se sorprendieron ;) a mí me encanto, y vieron lo de la mamá de él -pistaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- & Ángela, no me agrado… pero bueno. Espero leer sus comentarios si les gusto, lo odiaron, ahora si no me tarde ;) eh eh. Ok ya… gracias por los rr's del capítulo anterior, & sorry que no respondí, pero sepan que los leo todoooos, & ya intentare ser mejor en eso. **

**También gracias por los follows, los favoritos, las visitas, son lo máximo. Muack!**

**Ya saben dónde encontrarme at/OneSweetStuff en Twittah. (:**

**Después de esta super nota, me voy. Los veo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir.**


	11. Chica Nueva

**No, no es un espejismo, (: aquí las dejo con Kid.**

»"Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 11. Chica Nueva

— ¿Quieres más cátsup Kid?—me pregunta la Sra. Esme. Estamos sentadas en su oficina comiendo hamburguesas y papas fritas en su escritorio. Ella decidió comprarnos a Ángela y a mí hamburguesas después de que le dije que eran mis favoritas, y de cómo había trabajado al azar solo para ahorrar y comprar una cuando vivía en las calles.

—No, gra-gracias—, digo, después de dejar de comer mi comida, por supuesto.

Ella sonríe y continúa comiendo sus papas fritas. —Ha pasado un buen rato desde que he comido esto en el almuerzo. Algunas veces te olvidas de las cosas simples de la vida, como el comer una buena hamburguesa. La vida es muy ocupada—, dice ella.

Ángela asiente y sigue comiendo. Me pregunto si la Sra. Esme se dará cuenta de que lee los expedientes de los pacientes, y si se meterá en problemas por ello. Me pregunto si debo decirle a la Sra. Esme.

No quiero traicionar a Ángela. Ella es realmente buena conmigo. Hace un rato hasta dijo que yo era su amiga.

Tal vez se detenga si le digo que lo haga.

— ¿Te ha asustado de nuevo el Sr. Swan?— pregunta la Sra. Esme.

—No, él es muy amable cada vez que hablamos.

Ángela se atraganta y la Sra. Esme se ríe. —Sabía que le agradarías.

Si le agrado. Sé que lo hago. Él me invita a sentarme con él cada vez que viene y espera por la Dra. Cullen. Una vez hasta me trajo dulces. Habla mucho sobre su hijo y su esposa.

Riley es muy inteligente para tener once. Es bastante extrovertido y ama el baseball justo como su papá. Quiere jugarlo en la escuela. Tiene el cabello castaño y ojos café, igual que el Sr. Swan, pero se parece a la Sra. Swan en su rostro.

El Sr. Swan me enseño una foto de él. Es un joven muy guapo.

La Sra. Swan es muy reservada en público pero ama cantar y bailar en casa. El Sr. Swan dice que no le puedo decir a nadie sobre eso. Le juro que no diré nada. No sé por qué, pero él se ríe cuando le prometo esto.

Creo que Edward se cansó de mí hablando de los Swans, así que ya no digo nada. Además, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar con él de todos modos.

Él siempre está ocupado con su computadora trabajando, mientras yo veo caricaturas con Dolly, sola. Él me promete que me va a llevar al cine a ver la nueva película de caricaturas que sigue saliendo en los comerciales.

Pero no ha pasado.

Aunque no me enojo.

Solo esperare.

Pero lo extraño. Extraño su aroma en la cama y sus cálidos brazos alrededor de mí. Extraño sus historias y su voz. Siento que no lo he visto en un rato. No sé qué tengo que hacer para que las cosas sean como eran antes.

Tengo que averiguarlo pronto.

Después del almuerzo ayudo a la Sra. Esme a limpiar su escritorio y me encamino para recibir a su siguiente paciente. El resto de la tarde continúa igual hasta que es hora de irse.

Edward pasa por mí.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día Kid?— me pregunta. Esta sonriendo.

Aunque no es inusual que muestre alegría, hay algo diferente acerca de esta sonrisa.

—Estuvo b-bi-bien—, es todo lo que digo, y él no me presiona por más.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me dice que mañana en la noche vamos a cenar en casa de su familia.

— ¿P-Pero estas s-seguro que estará bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—N-No lo sé. Solo s-soy una ex-extraña.

Él sacude su cabeza, camina hacia el sillón donde estoy sentada y se sienta. Me jala hacia él y besa mi frente. Puedo sentir la sonrisa tonta en mi rostro.

—Kid, no eres una extraña.

—Pero n-no soy de tu fam-familia tampoco.

— ¿Peleamos?

—Umm… sí.

— ¿Nos llevamos bien?

—Aja.

—Nos ayudamos el uno al otro.

Asiento.

—Entonces eres familia. Ahora, usa ropa linda y luce extra bonita—, dice, besa mi frente de nuevo y se va.

Él no se da cuenta que me ha dejado sonriendo y saltando de emoción en el sillón.

¿Una familia?

¿Una familia que pueda llamar mía?

Quiero decir, no sé que soy yo para ellos. Ellos no son mis hermanos y la Sra. Esme no es mi mamá, aunque desearía que lo fuera. Últimamente he tenido unos sueños donde ceno con mis padres. No siempre veo el rostro de mi papá, pero en mis sueños, la Sra. Esme dice que puedo llamarla mamá.

Ahora Edward jura que su familia es mi familia. La palabra hasta suena bien en mi mente. Siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentiría tener una. Me pregunto cómo se sentiría saber que tengo a alguien y que no me volveré a sentir sola.

Supongo que no tengo que fingir más. No tengo que imaginar más una escena inventada.

**xx**

Esa noche, mientras Edward duerme en el sillón, me quedo viendo la borrosa foto de mi mamá. Paso mis dedos por su rostro y el del bebé en sus brazos. Me pregunto si ella estaría feliz de saber que ya no estoy en las calles y que tengo una familia.

Dado que Edward ahora es mi familia debería tener una foto de él.

**xx**

Jalo la blusa que estoy usando mientras Edward maneja a la casa de su familia. Alice dijo que lucía "linda" con ella y tome eso como una buena señal y accedí a usarlo, pero da picazón.

Edward no dijo nada sobre mi conjunto, pero espero que piense que luzco lo suficientemente bien para esta cena. Está siendo callado de nuevo y no sé si debo preocuparme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, trato de no actuar asombrada y emocionada por el tamaño de esta. Tengo que encajar con mi nueva familia. Dudo que ellos actúen asombrados por las cosas lujosas que poseen.

Edward dice que su papá esta fuera de la ciudad y que no estará. Dice que es por eso que cenaremos hoy. Estoy un poco decepcionada por que quería conocerlo, pero lo que sea que haga sentir más cómodo a Edward.

La Sra. Esme me saluda con un apretado abrazo y me besa en la mejilla. Ella huele bien y el sweater que está usando es suave contra mi mejilla.

Sus suaves manos acarician mi rostro. —Te ves hermosa Kid—, dice.

Muerdo mi labio tratando de contenerme de hacer algún sonido frívolo. Solo quiero abrazarla un poco más, pero ella se aleja para decirle hola a Edward. También no quiero molestarla.

Después de que abraza y besa a su hijo, me jala hacia la cocina y me pone a probar postres. Ella actúa más libre conmigo en su casa comparado con la oficina.

Me encanta.

Habla sobre su día y como ama los sábados. Escucho atentamente, no perdiéndome ni una sola palabra de lo que dice. Hasta ignoro los chistes y comentarios de Edward.

Me siento bien e intento no hacerle un desastre.

Cuando Alice llega, ayuda a su mamá a comenzar la cena. Hablan sobre todo y nada. Yo solo me siento y las escucho reírse y deseo algún día tener algo de qué hablar con ellas. Tal vez con el tiempo lo tendré.

Ella saca su teléfono y toma una foto de Edward y de mí. —Tengo que comenzar a guardar estos recuerdos—, dice ella y Edward se queja.

—Edward, ¿le has dado a Kid un tour por la casa? — le pregunta. Él está demasiado ocupado comiendo el pastel de queso de su mamá para responder.

Alice rueda sus ojos, toma mi mano y me jala de la silla de la cocina. —Yo te mostrare los alrededores—, dice ella mientras caminamos hacia las escaleras. —Aquí es donde Edward y yo crecimos. A veces me quedo aquí solo pasar tiempo con mis padres.

Ella me enseña todas las habitaciones, incluyendo el cuarto de infancia de Edward. Esta mayormente vacío. Ya no existe ningún rastro del chico que jugaba y dormía allí.

Pero cuando llegamos al de ella, casi puedo ver a una pequeña Alice pasando todo su tiempo en su habitación rosa. Me sienta con ella en su cama.

— ¿Alguna vez tuviste tu propia habitación en tus hogares adoptivos?— pregunta.

Sacudo mi cabeza. —No, s-siempre do-dormía en el suelo o el sillón en algún lado. Pero los otros chi-chicos dormían en sus ca-camas.

— ¿Qué otros chicos?

—Los hijos verdades de mis pa-padres a-adoptivos.

Parece entristecerse por esto. No era mi intención ponerla triste. —Eso debió de haber sido duro—, dice ella.

—N-No tan-tanto. Nun-Nunca lo tuve, así que no lo ex-extrañaba, pero si lo de-deseaba mucho. ¿Sabes que es lo más quería?

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Tu mamá te arropaba en la noche? ¿Y te leía libros?

Alice sonríe suavemente y asiente.

—Eso de-debió ser lin-lindo. Siempre quise eso. Lo veía en los pro-programas de televisión. Algunas veces, fin-fingía que mi ma-mamá me estaba arropando en la noche y tenía con-conversaciones con su imagen i-imaginaria. ¿No es tonto? Era una niña ton-tonta. Mu-muy tonta—. Me rio de mí misma, pero Alice no lo hace. Ella suspira. La mirada en su rostro, no la entiendo.

—No Kid, no eras tonta. Tú solo eras… una niña*****. Desearía haberte conocido entonces. No lo sé. Desearía que Edward te hubiera encontrado antes.

Pasamos un buen rato viendo entre sus cosas. Le pregunto si me puede dar una copia de la foto que tomo de Edward y yo. Promete que lo hará. Ofrece pintar mis uñas, pero cuando alguien timbra en la puerta, me dice que lo haremos después.

Dice que Rosalie su prima, está en casa.

—Ella es mi prima favorita. Es muy divertida—, dice Alice mientras vamos escaleras abajo. —Tal vez se vea como una perra, pero ella solo es así con las personas que odia, que no le agradan o que no conoce.

Finalmente cuando llegamos abajo, noto al tipo grandote, Emmett, quien almorzó con Edward y conmigo. Hay otro hombre con él.

— ¡Jasper!— grita Alice y lo abraza. El chico rubio abraza y besa a Alice en la mejilla. Él da una mirada hacia mí y me da una rápida sonrisa, pero pone su atención de regreso a Alice antes de que pueda devolverle la sonrisa.

Es muy guapo e intimidante en su traje y corbata. Se ve inteligente.

Edward está hablando con una rubia alta que esta de espaldas a mí. La Sra. Esme está riendo y hablando con ellos también, mientras que Alice bromea con Jasper y Emmett.

Yo me quedo atrás.

No sé por qué, pero de repente con el grupo de gente siento miedo.

Temo. Y estoy asustada.

Edward me toma de la mano y me empuja hacia su lado. Esto ayuda a calmar mis nervios, pero el grupo de ojos que se me quedan viendo, especialmente los azules fríos y penetrantes, pertenecientes a la alta y hermosa rubia me hacen querer correr. — ¿Quién es esta, Edward?—. Hasta su tono de voz es hermoso. De repente, no tengo miedo solo de ella, pero no me siento bien al lado de Edward. Me doy cuenta que estoy terriblemente fuera de lugar.

—Ella es Kid, Rose—, responde Edward. Me sonríe.

Rose levanta una ceja. —Oh, es la vagabunda que traes pegada—, dice ella.

— ¡Rosalie! —murmura Emmet. Me mira disculpándose.

Edward me jala aún más cerca.

—Solo estoy diciendo lo obvio—, murmura.

—Vamos a cenar, ¿esta bien?— interrumpe la Sra. Esme.

Pero he perdido todo deseo por la comida.

Nada de la comida en mi plato se ve familiar en la mesa. Todo está limpio, brillante y acomodado. Edward habla con su familia de cosas sobre las que no se nada.

Solo pico mi comida.

Esta buena.

Pero no tengo hambre.

La Sra. Esme está al otro lado de la larga mesa con Alice y su novio, los extraño. Yo estoy al otro lado con Edward, Rosalie y Emmett.

—Edward, te he extrañado bastante—, dice Rosalie.

No me atrevo a verla a la cara.

Él se ríe.

—Gracias prima.

—Debieras de salir con Emmet, nuestros amigos y yo. Necesitamos encontrarte una amiga—, dice ella, meneando las cejas.

_¿Por qué siente la necesidad de encontrarle a Edward otra amiga?_

—Rose, yo…— comienza Edward pero ella lo corta.

—Nope, sin excusas. Todos amamos a Kate, pero ya es hora Edward. Necesitas una relación sana—. Se voltea a verme. No creo que Edward se dé cuenta de que me está viendo a mí. —Una relación normal con una chica dulce y normal—, dice seriamente.

Siento mi estómago doblarse y a mi corazón acelerar su velocidad mientras su helado tono hace eco en mi cabeza.

Edward sonríe de lado, pero no responde.

_¿Realmente está considerándolo?_

Me quedo viendo mis manos en mi regazo deseando que nos podamos ir.

Pero ellos no son mi familia y han extrañado a Edward, y él los ha extrañado a ellos.

_Debo de hacer algo. Tengo que hacer algo o perderé a Edward._

La noche sigue. No digo ni una palabra más. Nadie me dice una palabra a mí tampoco.

Me siento en el sillón de la sala mientras los demás todavía están en el comedor hablando de historias de infancia y recuerdos divertidos de los que yo no tengo ni idea.

Le dije a Edward que quería ver la TV y él me enseño como encenderla en la sala y se fue.

Realmente no estoy viendo nada, ni quiero ver nada.

Solo quería alejarme.

En la mesa de café hay algunas fotos familiares. Unos jóvenes Edward y Alice abrazando a la Sra. Esme con sonrisas en sus rostros. Hay una con un guapo hombre rubio abrazando a Alice y a la Sra. Esme y unas cuantas más que parecen ser de los días de escuela de Edward.

Soy una estúpida.

¿Cómo pensé que podía reclamarlos como mi familia? ¿Por qué me diría Edward eso, si no era cierto?

Nerviosamente juego con mis manos.

Los escucho reírse y el sonido me pone más nerviosa.

Solo quiero irme a casa.

Dolly debe estar muy sola ahora.

**xx**

—Mamá dice que le hablo a papá de ti—, dice Edward mientras nos dirigimos a casa.

Asiento.

—Dice que ha a accedido a darte una revisión.

Asiento de nuevo.

Eso es realmente amable de él y realmente lindo de la Sra. Esme por preguntar.

—Sabes que no puedo hablar con mi papá, así que mamá te llevara.

No digo nada. Solo me quedo viendo el camino que va adelante. Algo en mi duele. Su dulce voz lo hace peor. Temo que si hablo, yo lo empeorare todo.

—Esto es algo bueno Kid. No has ido a un doctor en años. Será bueno. Mi papá es un gran doctor y él te ayudara.

—Está bien—, finalmente susurro.

—Um, también quería hablarte de algo.

— ¿Qué es?

—Um—, toma una respiración profunda. —No estaré en casa mañana por la mayor parte del día.

— ¿A do-donde iras?— pregunto.

—Yo, uh, ¿recuerdas a esa chica, Lauren?

_Oh no._

—Aja.

—Bueno le pedí que saliéramos en una cita—, dice él.

Lo mantengo dentro.

— ¿Una ci-cita? ¿Cómo no-novio y novia?

—No todavía, pero la llevare a almorzar y al cine.

Estaba en lo correcto. Mi dolor se ha empeorado.

— ¿Cre-Crees que ella es bo-bonita?— pregunto y el ríe.

—Sí, Kid, creo que ella es realmente bonita. También ha sido mi amiga por un largo tiempo. Nos conocemos muy bien. Tú también llegaras a conocerla.

Dudo que ella quiera conocerme.

_***Ya saben juego de palabras porque Kid=niña y yada yada. Soy pésima explicándoles xD**_

**Ahora si ¿quién opina que Rose es una perra? ¡Digan yo!, la verdad toda la cena me dio cosita, pobrecita mi Kid, díganme ustedes que opinan, porque yo hasta con Edward me enoje, ¡hum! La ignoro, gdsfsg! & bueno como ven me apure ¡yay! Eso sí, lamento no responder los rr's srly, discúlpenme, solo sepan que leo tooooodooos y cada uno, les agradezco también los favs, las visitas, los follows. You guys rock & son las mejores lectoras del mundo.**

**& ya saben si quieren hablar, teasers, preguntas, tomatazos, amenazas y demás :) en Twitter síganme en at/OneSweetStuff.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir.**


	12. A-A-Amigo Nuevo

**Si, early update, espero les guste. Aquí esta Kid.**

»"Nobody's Little Girl" pertenece únicamente y exclusivamente a HelloElla.

Capítulo 12. A-A-Amigo Nuevo

Estuve bien.

Pensé que no lo estaría después de que Edward pasó su domingo con Lauren, dejándome sola en el departamento.

Pero estuve bien.

Me pase el día viendo caricaturas, viendo libros y hasta platique con Alice por teléfono, ella llamo en la tarde para ver cómo estaba.

No sé si él se sintió mal por dejarme sola todo el día, pero Edward me trajo libros nuevos con dibujos para ver y pastel de chocolate. Por eso olvide todo sobre estar un poco enojada con él, aunque deseaba que él no pensara en mi como una niña con estos libros que me compro. Desearía que ya me enseñara a leer.

Termino siendo una buena noche. Vimos una película en el sillón y hasta hablo de nuevo sobre su papá, a quien conocería el lunes.

Hoy es ese día, y actualmente estoy sentada en la sala de espera del Dr. Cullen con la Sra. Esme. Ella está hablando con Ángela en su teléfono sobre re-agendar y cancelaciones, problemas de seguros y tablas de Excel.

No tengo idea.

Solo me siento en mi silla viendo entre las revistas. Me encuentro poniéndome más y más frustrada por que no sé de qué tratan. También estoy un poco adormilada y con hambre. Edward y yo nos levantamos tarde y no comimos en el desayuno.

Estoy gruñona, pero trato de que la Sra. Esme no lo note.

Tiro la revista en la mesa de centro y en lugar de eso me quedo viendo a lis niños sentados enfrente de nosotras. Es un niño y una niña. La niña se ve mayor y un poco irritada con su hermano menor. Me rio despacito mientras ellos se gruñen y resoplan el uno al otro. El niño parece escucharme y sus grandes ojos azules se abren cuando se da cuenta que lo estoy viendo.

Luego se ríe y me saluda con la mano.

Estoy tan entretenida con ellos que ignoro cuando la enfermera llama mi nombre. La Sra. Esme toca mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

—Bueno tienes baja de peso, Isabella—, dice el Dr. Carlisle. Él es un hombre guapo. Tiene los ojos azules, es alto y rubio y su sonrisa es muy dulce.

Lo único malo es que sus manos están frías.

—Como mucho—, digo, haciéndolo reír. —Me gu-gustan las hamburguesas y el refresco.

—Sí, eso te harán ganar peso, pero necesitas hacerlo de una forma saludable—. El comienza a hablar sobre comida y vitaminas que necesito tomar para poder ganar más peso y tal vez hacer que inicie mi primer ciclo menstrual.

Creo que así se llama.

—Estaba mu-mucho más delgada, Doctor, ahora m-mi ropa esta justa.

Él sonríe. —Eso está muy bien, Isabella.

Él dice mi nombre de manera linda así que no lo corrijo.

Me hace algunos exámenes, me habla acerca de cosas al azar y me hace reír. Me siento tonta, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es gracioso. Sonríe justo como Edward, de lado como un niño. Pero las arrugas a los lados de sus ojos delatan su edad. —Eh-Edward dice que le gusta tocar el piano.

Él voltea su cabeza al oír el nombre de su hijo. Sus mejillas se enrojecen y me sonríe tristemente. —Si me gusta. También le enseña a tocar a él.

—Eso es lindo—, dice. —Él es afor-afortunado.

El solo asiente, termina de escribir en su porta papeles y se despide.

Su hijo es justo como él.

No enfrentan sus problemas.

Yo no soy inteligente y lo noto. Ellos también deberían notarlo.

**xx**

—Tu pa-papá es muy dulce—, susurro mientras Edward cambia los canales en la televisión.

El levanta los hombros y continúa viendo la pantalla.

—Deberías ha-hablar.

Él suspira y deja la televisión en un canal de noticias. Debe de estar enojado por lo que estoy diciendo. Usualmente cambia de canales, pero siempre lo deja en las caricaturas para mí.

—Kid, por favor, no.

—Yo n-no tengo un pa-papá y nunca he estado enojada con ninguno, pe-pero eso es todo. Tú eres afortunado por te-tener uno.

Él sonríe y sacude su cabeza. — ¿Cómo eres tan inteligente Isabella?

Ruedo mis ojos.

—No estoy listo para él—, dice él dándome la excusa que siempre le da a la Sra. Esme y a Alice. Algunas veces puede ser tan testarudo y frustrante.

—Como sea—, murmuro, pero de repente me encuentro riendo mientras Edward me ataca con sus estúpidas cosquilla.

—P-Pa-Para Edward—. Jadeo por aire y él solo se ríe. —Edward ¡me hare p-pipi!

Jalo su cabello, haciéndolo detenerse.

Él se sienta, talla su cabeza y luce un poco sorprendido. — ¿Qué carambas fue eso Kid? ¿Jalaste mi cabello?

Rio. —Estaba haciendo lo qu-que tú me dijiste que hiciera. P-Pelee de vuelta. ¡Y tú te lo me-merecías!

Él sonríe. —Sí, lo merecía —, concuerda y se siente de nuevo en el sillón. Gentilmente me jala hacia él y pone mi cabeza en su hombro. Él huele como su shampoo y el suave material de su playera se siente bien en mi mejilla.

Extrañaba esto.

Le sube le volumen a la televisión.

_En noticias de último momento, la policía en Portland está en búsqueda de cuatro individuos quien según reportes ha golpeado brutalmente a varios vagabundos._

Al sonido de la palabra que una vez me describió, mi cabeza salta del hombro de Edward.

_Testigos dicen que todas las golpizas fueron realizadas por la misma pandilla. Su última víctima, un hombre de sesenta años, quien murió esta mañana debido a complicaciones con heridas en la cabeza. Autoridades dicen que el número total de víctimas es de cinco, incluyendo una muerte._

¿Por qué querría alguien matar a un vagabundo? No lo entiendo. Conozco a los vagabundos. No nos metemos con nadie y nos encargamos de nuestras cosas. Ya sea buscar entre la basura o pararte en una esquina para pedir dinero. Pero nunca a la fuerza. No le hacemos daño a nadie.

Por supuesto que hay esos idiotas locos que vagan por la calle queriendo problemas, o que quieren sexo, pero solo tiene que correr para el otro lado,

Pero esta banda está haciéndolo ¿por diversión?

¿Qué tal si todavía viviera en las calles? ¿Irían tras de mí? ¿Qué tal si algún día tengo que regresar a las calles?

Antes de darme cuenta, Edward me está abrazando a su pecho y tratando de calmarme. Estoy dejando salir sollozos que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en su camisa y jadeando por aire.

—Shh, Kid. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas asustada?

Yo sollozo. — ¡Edward! No qu-quiero re-regresar a las calles. Esas p-p-p-p-p—, de repente no me puedo decir más allá de la p a la e para decir la palabra "personas".

—P-p-p-p.

— ¿Kid? Detente, toma una respiración profunda—, me dice el moviendo mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y tallando mi cara como la palma de su mano.

Hago lo que me dice y sorbo mi nariz. — ¿Quieres agua? ¿Quieres una tostada o algo? —. Él toma el control remoto y lo cambia al canal de caricaturas. —Lección aprendida, las noticias son malas—, gruñe él mientras continua sosteniéndome. — ¿Estás segura que no necesitas agua?

Sacudo mi cabeza, quito mi cabeza de su cuello y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él. —N-No quiero vo-volver allí.

—No lo harás—, él suspira. —Además, ellos están en Portland y yo ya te dije que jamás te dejare regresar, nunca.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Carajo si, Kid. Nadie te hará daño de nuevo—. Él besa mi cabeza y talla mi espalda.

Un involuntario suspiro deja mi cuerpo mientras él me sostiene más cerca.

—Nunca podría vivir con la idea que tú estás en peligro o que alguien tal vez te haga daño. Sé que no soy la mejor persona en el mundo y de que apesto en esto de la amistad, pero carajo Kid, jamás te dejare sola.

Tengo que creer cada palabra que él dice.

Lo hago.

**xx**

—Santa mierda, el Sr. Foreman tiene que relajarse con el Zoloft—, dice Ángela mientras yo barro la oficina. Es hora de cerrar y estoy esperando a que Edward pase por mí. La Sra. Esme tuvo que irse temprano.

Me recargo sobre la escoba y veo a Ángela leer el expediente del Sr. Foreman. Es un hombre extraño, pero siempre muy amable. Algunas veces luce como su fuera a frotar un agujero en su cuello por su nerviosismo, pero creo que él es bueno. Le gusta su café negro. Siempre le digo que es asqueroso, pero él solo se ríe y se toma esa cosa fea.

—Ta-Tal vez no de-deberías leer su expediente, Ang—, le digo.

Ella arrastra los pies y me alza una ceja. —Por favor Kid, no es la gran cosa.

Ella pone el expediente donde se supone que debe ir, murmura unas cuantas palabras que no entiendo y me ignora por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el teléfono suena.

Ella escucha a la persona al otro lado de la línea, accede a lo que sea que le dice y luego se voltea hacia mí.

—Kid, es Edward—, dice ella y me pasa el teléfono.

Lo sostengo en mi oreja. Lo primero que escucho es una voz de mujer.

—Apúrate Edward, vamos a llegar tarde cariño—, dice ella, su voz chillona está irritándome.

— ¿Hola?

—Kid, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, p-pero ¿cuándo vas a ve-venir por mí? He estado esperando—, digo. Espero que note que estoy enojada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé, Kid. Lo lamento mucho—. Suspira contra el teléfono. Casi puedo verlo pasando una mano por su cabello. —Esto tal vez parezca un poco malo de mi parte, pero le he pedido a Ángela que pague por un taxi para que puedas llegar a casa.

Estoy furiosa. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera. De repente respirar es una tarea ardua y mis oídos se sienten como si estuvieran en fuego.

—¿Estas co-con esa chica? —pregunto.

Él suspira de nuevo. —Sí.

—N-No necesito que Ángela pa-pague por nada. Yo en-encontrare mi camino a casa—, resoplo.

—Kid, no seas así. Ni siquiera te sabes la dirección. Te vas a perder. Solo deja que Ángela lo arregle.

—No.

—Carajo Isabella, vas te vale que hagas lo que te diga.

No respondo. Temo decirle que es un imbécil, que es lo que realidad quiero decirle.

—Estaré en casa en un rato. Ten cuidado.

—Aja.

Me gano otro suspiro de Edward.

Y luego la línea se corta.

Me volteo hacia Ángela quien está esperando por mí. —Me vo-voy a ir so-sola.

—Pero Edward…

No la deje terminar. —No.

**xx**

Estoy sentada en un banco en la calla, esperando por que pase un taxi o un autobús. Edward tenía razón, no se me la dirección, pero sé cómo se llama el edificio y como son los edificios de los alrededores.

Él se olvida que puedo ser lista.

Hablando de Edward, estoy enojada con él. Encabronada de hecho.

Pero la cosa es que ni siquiera sé por qué. Pero está cambiando mucho conmigo y no me gusta. Mi más grande miedo es que no puedo controlarlo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar lo mejor que pueda en estar en bueno términos con Edward y tal vez la conversación telefónica que tuvimos no ayude, pero no parece importarme ya que sigo enojada.

Hace frio afuera.

Los horribles aromas de la calle me recuerdan de todas las veces que dormí en ellas. El viento frio pegando en mis mejillas me recuerda de las veces que soporte duros y hambrientos tiempos. Tal vez no tengo que estar tan enojada con Edward.

—Hola—, dice una voz desconocida.

Volteo y me encuentro con un chico sentado junto a mí. Luce como de mi edad. Su piel es oscura, sus ojos son casi negros, su negro cabello en una coleta debajo de un gorro rojo y su sonrisa muestra sus blancos dientes.

—Hola—, respondo finalmente.

Él asiente finalmente y tengo que reírme, porque el luce tonto.

Sus labios se empiezan a mover como si fuera a decir algo, pero de repente empieza a mover sus ojos, viéndose tontamente levanta su cabeza unas cuantas veces y solo ruido, no palabras, salen de su boca.

Me alejo un poquito, no sabiendo que es lo que se trama.

Él toma una respiración profunda y sacude su cabeza con frustración. —Perdón—, dice finalmente. —Me poooooongo muy nervioso y t-ttar-tartaamudeo—. Se ríe. —Usualmente noooo es tan malo. Mierda, soy realmente bueno. Pero tú eres bonita—, dice él y yo puedo sentir mi sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Y no es porque tengo frio.

—D-Dee-Debes creer que soy raro—. Parece un poco decepcionado.

— ¿Qué? ¡N-N-No! Para nada—, digo. Por primera vez deseo que se note mi tartamudeo. —Yo t-t-también t-t-tartamudeo.

Él estudia mi cara y frunce el ceño. — ¿Esta burlándote? Mira, es j-jo-jodido si lo haces.

—Yo n-n-no miento. ¡T-Ta-Tartamudeo!

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. Entonces empezó a reír. Muy alto. — ¡Eso es loco! Quien hubiera pensado que trataría de co-coquetear con una chica linda que tartamudea. Eso es jodidamente genial—, dice él y yo me rio. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Kid.

—Genial, yo soy Jacob, Jacob Black, pero mis amigos me llaman Jake.

Sacudo su mano. Esta áspera y enorme. Mi pequeña y pálida mano se ve graciosa en la de él.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo dieciséis—, responde. — ¿Qué tal tú, pequeña?

—Diecisiete.

—Genial, yo voy a e-e-este programa deeeee después de la escuela para gente que tarrrr tamudea. Es muy util—. Me da una tarjeta.

No puedo leerla, pero no quiero decirle.

—Deberías venir y verla. Todos son muy atentos—. Comienza a tener problemas, pero se las arregla. —Creas o no solía ser peor queeee esto.

—Eso es increíble.

Hablamos por unos cuantos minutos acerca de donde vive, cuando se dio cuenta que tartamudeaba, que le gusta de la escuela y sus amigos. Se ríe de sus propios chistes, usa groserías, y habla mucho, pero es muy divertido.

—Sip, así que ¿esperas el autobús?

Asiento.

— ¿A dónde vas?

Le doy la descripción del edificio del departamento de Edward y salta.

—Se dónde queeeeda eso. Tengo una moto. ¿Quieres un aventón?

— ¿Puedes lle-llevarme?—. Él es muy amable. También huele a canela.

— ¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

**xx**

Durante todas las luces rojas, Jake pregunta sobre mí. No tengo mucho que decir. No quiero decir que hasta ahora había sido una persona sin hogar.

Creo que se da cuenta de mi indecisión y no me presiona por más información. Él me dice que deberíamos ser amigo.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al complejo de departamentos, me quito el caso que me presto y se lo devuelvo.

—Gra-Gracias Jake—, le digo.

—No hay problema Kid.

Mientras me ayuda a bajarme de la moto, siento otro par de manos jalándome lejos de Jake.

De repente Jake es empujado, cayendo sobre su moto y yo escucho la furiosa voz de Edward.

—¿Quién carajos eres tú? — gruñe, sosteniendo detrás de su espalda mientras Jake trata de levantarse.

Creo que estoy en problemas… o Jacob.

**Si, capitulo, pff ando "on fire", y bueno aquí estamos, primero owws vieron que tiene un miniminiminicrush con Carlisle asdfgkl :) la adoro. Y lo del vagabundo :( mah baby! Se sigue viendo como niña de la calle. Y bueno pues llego Jake, que se que muchas tendrán que decir ;) ok, espero leer su reviews, en serio muchisisisimas gracias, igual por los favs, visitas, follows, recs. ¡Son lo máximo!**

**Ok, ya saben dónde seguirme, at/OneSweetStuff en Twitter.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Au revoir.**


End file.
